


Pomp & Circumstance

by puffnstuff08



Category: Backstreet Boys
Genre: Drama, Dramedy, F/M, Gen, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-01 21:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 35
Words: 69,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14529375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puffnstuff08/pseuds/puffnstuff08
Summary: Graduation day is here for the Jr. BSB, as Harry gives his valedictorian speech, their parents take a trip down memory lane and reminisce about their own high school years and the series of events that brought them to this special day. This is where it all began.





	1. Prologue: Class of 2010

_**"As we go on, We remember, All the times we, Had together.  
And as our lives change, Come whatever, We will still be, Friends Forever"- Vitamin C** _

_Principal George Wexler_  
cordially invites you and yours  
to  
The  
Hilridge High School  
Class of 2010  
Commencement Ceremony  
Friday, June 4, 2010  
Hilridge High School Auditorium  
6 PM PST 

Parents lingered around the auditorium, waiting for the ceremony to start. Harry paced back and forth flipping his notecards in his hands and going over his speech in his head. He stood in a classroom with the other kids, waiting to be lined up and head out to the auditorium. Bradley snapped a picture of Neilson and Natalie with her cellphone, he then switched places with Neilson, wrapping his arm around Natalie and smiled as Neilson took a picture.

"Harry" Natalie said to him. 

"Huh?" he asked 

"Mind taking a picture for me?" she asked. 

"Course not" he said taking her phone, she wrapped her arms around Bradley and Neilson. "Smile" Harry said as they smiled "Got it" he said handing her phone back to her. 

"Oh, Kyle" she said to him. 

"What's up?" he asked holding his graduation cap in his hand. 

"Can I get a picture with you and Harry?" she asked. 

"Yeah sure" he said. 

She handed her phone back to Bradley "Ready?" he asked "Smile" he said as they smile "Got it" he said handing it back to her. 

"Alright everyone, time to line up" a teacher said coming into the room. 

"This is it" Natalie said to them. 

"Let's go" Neilson said wrapping his arm around her shoulders as they all filed out of the room. 

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, will you please take your seats"_ a voice boomed over the room as people began to flood into the seats.

"Hard to believe huh?" Christina asked as she took a seat next to Kellie. 

"I know...never thought this day would come so soon" Kellie said to her. "Harry ready for his big speech?" Kellie asked Christina as they sat together in the auditorium. 

"He is so nervous, but I know he'll do a great job, to give him some inspiration on what to say I showed him the tape of my speech from our graduation." 

"My god" Kellie said. 

"I know" Christina said laughing "Speaking of which" Christina said fishing into her clutch purse "Remember this?" she asked handing Kellie a polaroid picture of them all on their graduation day. 

"Look at that" Kellie said laughing "Feels like another lifetime" Kellie said to her. 

"Oh I found this one too" Christina said handing her another polaroid picture of them all. 

"We had horrible tastes in clothes" Kellie said to her. 

"Glad those days are over." 

"Mm..when was this?" Kellie asked. 

"Date should be on the back" Christina said to her. 

Written in marker on the other side was _'January '91'_

Pomp and Circumstance began to play as kids filed in and took their seats on stage.

"Good afternoon everyone, I am proud to welcome you to the commencement ceremony of two thousand and ten. Every single one of our graduates have worked very hard to get to this day, which would not be possible without any of you, at this time I would like to present our class valedictorian, also head of student council, member of the school newspaper and debate team, Harrison Drake Dorough."

Harry stepped up to the podium and cleared his throat.  
"Hi" he said nervously, Everyone laughed "Thanks" he said grinning sheepishly. "Anyways uh well welcome to graduation, I guess none of you saw this coming...well I mean it was going to happen sooner or later..." he said looking out into the audience, he looked behind him and saw Adam making a slicing motion across his throat, Kyle elbowed him hard in the chest. 

Harry cleared his throat again "Sorry, uh, good afternoon everyone We entered this world eighteen years ago, our parents dreamt of this day ever since we were born, maybe even before...". 

Kellie glanced at the picture once more before flipping it over and re-reading the date. She turned her attention to the stage where she saw Kyle, he nodded her way and she blew him a kiss. She turned back to the date on the picture and smiled to herself.


	2. All 4 Love

**January 11th, 1991**

The house vibrated along with the bumping of the music, Color Me Badd crooned on the stereo. 

"Smile!" Christina said going around the room with a polaroid camera people filled the living room, laughter came from the kitchen as more people filed into the house. 

"Hey thanks for coming" Alex said greeting people as they took their coats off. 

_"Oh girl I think I love ya, I'm always thinkin' of ya. I want ya to know I do all for love, I love it when we're together. Girl I need you forever. I want you to know I do it all for love"_. 

Kevin waved at Kellie, she waved back. 

"He has been staring at you all night" Christina said as they sat on an ottoman. 

"Hello beautiful" he said sitting next to her. 

"Handsome" she said as they kissed. 

"Have I told you how amazing you look tonight?" he said in her ear. 

"Yes" she said smiling as he kissed her. 

"Can I get you a drink?" he asked. 

"Love one, thank you" she said kissing him as he stood up from the ottoman and left her side. 

"Here you guys are" Melissa said as she sat across from them on the couch. 

"Hey, how come you're not with the birthday boy?" Christina asked her. 

"Mommy dearest beckons" Melissa said in disdain. 

"Ooh I sense a little tension there" Kellie said to her. 

"Plenty" Melissa said to her "Although you would too if your boyfriend's mother thought you were a slut" Kellie gasped. 

"She did not say that to you" Christina said to her. 

"Not to my face" Melissa said. 

"What did you get Alex for his birthday?" Kellie asked. 

"Oh don't worry I'm going to give him a present he won't forget" she said winking at them, they groaned.

"Here you are my dear" Kevin said handing Kellie a red plastic cup. 

"Thank you" she said giving him a small kiss. 

"So cute" Christina said. 

"Come on Chris lets leave these two love birds alone" Melissa said as she and Christina got up and walked away. 

"So are you having a good birthday so far?" Vicki asked as she sat on Brian's lap, her arm wrapped around his neck. 

"Definitely one of the bests" Alex said to her. 

"Hi" Melissa said sitting next to him on an ottoman. 

"Ooh hello" he said as they kissed. 

"You tell them your big news?" Melissa asked. 

"What's that?" Vicki asked. 

"I'm thinking of changing my name" Alex said to them. 

"Oh this should be good" Brian said to Vicki. 

"What's wrong with Alex?" Vicki asked. 

"Nothing, I was thinking of going by my initials instead" he said. 

"Oh?" Vicki asked "So what do we call you now?" she asked. 

"AJ" he said, Vicki looked at Brian as he began to laugh. 

"What?" AJ asked. 

"Nothing" Vicki said to him. 

"I think it's sexy" Melissa said to him. 

"AJ McLean" Vicki said. 

"Definitely sexier than Alex" Melissa said. 

"Well thank you" he said as they kissed. 

"You having fun?" Kevin asked Kellie. 

"Yeah I guess, kind of crowded here though" she said looking around. 

"You want to get out of here?" he asked. 

"Love to" she said as they stood up. 

"Hey, we're going to head out" Kevin said to AJ. 

"Already?" he asked. 

"Yeah the party's just getting started" Melissa said to him. 

"I got to get Kel home" Kevin said to them. 

"Oh...I know what that means" Brian said.

"Shut up" Kevin said "Happy Birthday dude." 

"Thank you, thanks for coming" AJ said as they hugged. 

"Happy Birthday Alex" Kellie said hugging him, he pulled his coat on. 

"Ah ah..." AJ said. 

"Sorry, AJ" she said. 

" _AJ_?" Kevin asked confused. 

"Don't ask" Brian said. 

Vicki stood up from his lap to give Kellie a hug "Your parents aren't home huh?" she asked, Kellie smiled at her, Vicki laughed. 

"Ready?" Kevin asked holding out his hand to Kellie. 

"Ready, night guys" she said as Vicki fell back down to Brian's lap. 

"Have fun" Brian called out as he took a drink, Vicki hit him playfully and they laughed.

~*~

The door to Kellie's house opened "Come on it's okay" she said as Kevin came into the house.

"So where is everyone?" he asked taking his coat off. 

"My dad dragged my mom to some office party or something." 

"Really?" he asked. 

"And Kristy is at a sleepover, Bronson is spending the night on campus..." 

"So we're alone" he said. 

"We are" she said as they smiled at each other, he brought her into a deep kiss. 

Her bedroom door slammed shut as he pushed her against it, kissing her hungrily. They parted, panting, trying to regain their breath when he pulled her back in for another kiss, weaving his fingers through her hair.

"Make yourself comfortable" she said eyeing him seductively as she walked into her bathroom. 

He smiled, sitting on the edge of her bed, pulling off his shoes and yanking his shirt over his head. He lied back on her bed, Soft candlelight set a glow to her room. 

"Well?" she asked as the bathroom door opened, she stood framed in the doorway wearing his football jersey. 

"Ooh..." he said. 

"How do I look?" she asked twirling around. 

"Wow" he said. 

"I'll take that as a compliment" she said. 

"Get over here" he said nodding his head. 

She crawled onto her bed and sat ontop of him, straddling his waist. 

"You look so much better in this thing than I do" he said as she giggled. 

"Its pretty comfy" she said he sat up, she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"God you're beautiful" he said as they kissed. 

"Yeah, you think so?" she asked. 

"I know so" he said kissing her neck "Kel?" he asked. 

"Yeah?" she asked as he sat up, she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"I love you" he said, she smiled. 

"I love you too" she said as they kissed softly and passionately. 

She pushed him back down to the bed, her lips fell from his lips to his neck. She softly nipped at the sensitive skin, her lips falling down to his strong shoulders. 

His breath quickened as she moved downward, softly kissing his chest and trailing kisses down his stomach. She sat up, looking at him with lust in her eyes, she pulled the button of his jeans loose. He sat up once more taking her into a deep kiss, running his fingers through her hair. 

His hands grazed her sides, pulling at the hem of his jersey and slowly pulling it up. He yanked it over her head, tossing it to floor, they smiled at each other as she pushed him back down. She reached behind her back and pulled at the clasp of her bra, the straps fell down her shoulders. He reached up, sliding the straps down and pulled the bra off of her and threw that to the floor as well. 

He sat back up and began to suck gently on her neck, she closed her eyes and ran her fingers through his dark hair. He reached his other hand up to squeeze her breast lightly, a soft moan escaped her lips, using his thumb to tease her nipple. He put his hand in the small of her back, lying her down on the bed she let her hands graze all over him before coming to a stop at his boxers Kellie's eyes grew dark with lust as she looked up at him, taking him in. 

He grinned at her, grazing her thighs, reaching for the band of her panties,he slowly slid them down her legs and pulled them off leaving them both completely bare he arched her towards him and felt her shudder as he entered her. Her head fell back and she whimpered, she bit her bottom lip as he began to move. The long, slow thrusts were like torture, she wrapped her legs around his waist. 

He took one of her breasts into his mouth and softly began to kiss and suck on it, she moaned softly. His thrusting became harder and quicker, they moaned softly, the bed rocking lightly against the wall. He grabbed the sheets and tightened his fist around them with one final groan, Kellie's head fell back and he fell flat against her, they lied there panting heavily, he rested his head on her chest. 

She felt the sweaty tendrils of hair on the back of his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. They lied there in silence, she lightly grazed her fingertips over his bare chest, he kissed the top of her head, his arms wrapped tightly around her. 

"This night was perfect" she said breaking the silence. 

"You think so?" he asked. 

"Mmhmm" she said. 

"Really?" he asked. 

"Yes" she said. 

"You sure?" he asked covering her in kisses. 

She squealed and laughed "Yes!" she said laughing.

~*~

He sat on the edge of the bed and tied his shoes, Kellie wrapped her arms around him.

"Do you have to go?" she asked as she sat behind him, her robe tightly wrapped around her. 

He laughed "Unless you want your dad to find me here and beat me to death" he said. 

"Its worth it" she said leaning over his shoulder, he kissed her. 

"Kel, you know that I would stay here with you forever if my life wasn't at the hands of your father" he said. 

"I know but you know..." 

"What?" he asked.

"I feel kind of cheap to tell you the truth" she said. 

He laughed "You are anything but cheap, trust me" he said as she slapped his back. 

"Jerk" she said as he pulled her close. 

"How about I call you when I get home?" he asked. 

"Please" she said. 

"Okay" he said. 

"Kellie?" her mom asked from downstairs. 

"We're home!" her dad yelled, she ushered him out of her bedroom window. 

"I'll call you" he said before kissing her one last time. 

She shut the window and rushed to pull the covers on her bed back before grabbing a book and lying down. The door then opened "Mom, hey" she said. 

"Hi honey, you're still up?" she asked. 

"Yeah, just uh...really into this book" she said "How was the party?" 

"Oh wonderful a room of your father's co-workers and their twenty year old wives, fun fun fun" she said "I am exhausted, Night honey." 

"Night mom" Kellie said as her mom kissed her forehead. 

"You're so warm" she said "Are you feeling okay?" 

"Yeah its...the heat's up really high in here that's all" Kellie said. 

"Okay, get some sleep sweetheart." 

"Okay night." 

"Night".


	3. 16 and Pregnant

**February 4, 1991**

_"Good morning students and faculty, I'd like to thank everyone who came out to the winter formal this past weekend, also student council is now in the process of selling tickets to our annual Valentine's carnival, come spend a romantic evening with your loved one with rides and games in the back parking lot..."_

The principal's voice was drowned out by the sounds coming from a stall in the girls' bathroom. The door opened and Kellie stepped out, she grabbed a paper towel and wiped her mouth off she turned the water in the sink on and cupped some in her hand and splashed it on her face. She stood against the sink before covering her mouth and dodging back into the stall, the bell then rang.

Time seemed to move slower than usual, the clock ticking seemed to get louder to her, her teacher droning on and on. 

_"God you're beautiful"_ his voice echoed in her head as bits and pieces of that night flashed in her mind. 

She tapped the eraser of her pencil on her notebook nervously as she stared at the clock. Melissa looked over from her desk noticing Kellie's apprehensiveness and looked at her concerned. She flipped open a notebook and began to scribble something on the page. A note landed in front of her face and she hid it in her lap and opened it. 

_"Are you okay?"_ it said, she looked over and looked at Melissa. 

"Kellie?" someone asked, she looked up to see her teacher "Are you okay?" she asked. 

"I need to be excused" Kellie said as she stood up from her desk and ran from the classroom. 

Melissa worriedly watched as she ran away "Uh...Ms. Carpenter?" she asked raising her hand, the teacher nodded and Melissa stood up and left the classroom. 

Kellie stood against the sink in the bathroom. 

"Hey" Melissa said coming in "What is going on with you?" she asked. 

"Nothing I'm okay" Kellie said to her. 

"You are not, you look like you're having a nervous breakdown" Melissa said to her. 

"Can you come to my house after school?" she asked. 

"Probably why?" 

"I may need your help with something" Kellie said.

~*~

That afternoon they got to Kellie's house after school was over.

"Hi girls" Kellie's mom said to them as they came in. 

"Mom" Kellie said surprised "What're you doing here?" she asked. 

"Was a slow day my boss said I could leave early" she said to Kellie "Are you okay?" she asked. 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

"You look a little pale that's all, can I get you girls a snack?" 

"Uh no, thanks I have to talk to Miss about something important" Kellie said to her. 

"Thanks Mrs. Mitchell" Melissa said to her. 

"Come on" Kellie said grabbing her hand and pulling her along behind her up the steps Kellie pushed her in the room, looking around the hall before closing her bedroom door and locking it. 

"Miss, something is wrong." 

"I'll say, we get out of school, we stop at the store, you make me wait outside, you nearly pull my arm from it's socket dragging me here, what is going on with you?" Melissa asked. 

Kellie sighed and sat down on her bed "Remember the night of your boyfriend's birthday party?" she asked. 

"Yeah..." 

"My parents were at a party with some of my dad's co-workers, my sister was at a sleepover and my brother was spending the night on campus...the house was empty it was the perfect opportunity and I...took it, so we came up here...you get the picture." 

"Unfortunately" Melissa said to her. 

"Okay, so? Did something happen? Did you and Kev have a fight or something?".

Kellie reached into her backpack and pulled out a paper bag and pulled a box out. 

Melissa glanced at it "What is that?" she asked nervously. 

"A pregnancy test" Kellie said to her. 

Melissa covered her mouth in shock "Oh my god" she said "Are you pregnant?" she asked. 

"Well obviously I don't know yet." 

"Okay well, come on, lets get this show on the road" Melissa said to her. 

"What?" 

"Oh come on I really don't have to explain how to take a pregnancy test do I?" 

"My mother is downstairs!" Kellie said to her. 

"Then why am I here?" Kellie looked at her. 

"I'm scared." 

"I'll be right out here" she nodded and took the stick before going into the bathroom and shutting the door. 

"Well?" Melissa asked when she finally came out.

"It takes a couple minutes" she said crossing her arms 

"This cannot be happening. 

"Well you know that condoms are only effective about ninety-five percent of the time" Melissa said to her, Kellie looked nervous "What? You didn't use one?". 

"...I don't remember." 

"Kellie!" 

"Well...what? I told you it happened really fast!" 

"During all that sweet talk you couldn't have told him to grab one?" 

"I didn't want to kill the moment okay?" she said. 

Melissa started to laugh "Wow, I know hormones can make you a little dumb but this..." 

"Miss! can you save the lecture please? I am really scared right now." 

"Well I wouldn't want to kill the moment..." Melissa said to her. 

Kellie looked at her, tears welled up in her eyes. 

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry, really, I didn't want to make you cry" Melissa stammered. 

"I'm not crying because of you, I'm crying because of how stupid I am" she whimpered "God!" she groaned. "I could be pregnant, I could have a baby, I can't have a baby I'm sixteen, I am a baby" she rambled. 

"Okay, just relax." 

"This is the longest two minutes of my life" she said. Melissa got off of the bed and went into the bathroom "Miss?" she asked as Melissa looked at the test lying on the sink. 

"Its two lines" Melissa said to her. 

"Please tell me that means I'm not pregnant" Kellie said to her. 

"I'm sorry Kel." 

"Oh god" she said putting her head in her hands "Are you sure?" 

"It says right here" Melissa said handing her the box and the test "If two blue lines appear on the screen, you are pregnant". "Whoa" Melissa said catching her, she sat her down on her bed and went into the bathroom. "Here" she said handing her a damp wash cloth. 

Kellie took it and put it on her forehead "What do I do?"

"Well obviously you need to tell someone...besides me that is". 

"Miss, you have to promise me, no one knows about this, no one, I mean it." 

"Absolutely, your secret is safe with me." 

"Better be." 

"I promise." 

The next morning, Melissa stuck her head into the girls' bathroom "Kel?" she asked when she heard someone throwing up in one of the stalls "Kel" she said in a sympathetic tone. 

The toilet flushed and Kellie came out "There can't possibly be anything left to throw up" she said leaning against the sink. 

"Have you told anyone yet?" Melissa asked. 

"Ugh no" Kellie said. 

"Kel, come on." 

"What? I have plenty of time to tell people." 

"You don't think people are going to wonder why you're throwing up every ten minutes?". 

"Miss, I can't do this now okay? Just thinking about it is making me sick" Kellie said to her. 

"Its not going to be the most pleasant task." 

"Yeah come back to me when my boyfriend is staring down the barrel of my father's shot gun". 

"Okay, I'm sorry" Melissa said to her. 

"No, I'm sorry, you're right it has to be done...but how?"

~*~

Kellie's mom, Lynda, was cleaning up their house that afternoon, sweeping a feather duster across the top of the mantle.

"Ken? Ken!" she yelled to her husband. 

"Yes dear" he replied. 

"Did you take the trash out?" she asked dusting. 

"Yes I did" he said reading the paper in his den. 

"Did you empty all of the trashcans and not just the one in the kitchen?" he looked over his newspaper. 

"I'm on it" he said getting up from his chair and putting his newspaper down. He went around the house with a trash bag emptying the garbage cans, once he finished he took the bag out to the trash cans and lifted the lid off when he found the box to the pregnancy test sitting on top. 

He dropped the lid and the bag and picked the box up "Lynda!!" he yelled into the house "We have a problem!" he yelled again.

~*~

Kellie slowly approached Kevin, and tapped meekly on his shoulder.

"Oh hey" he said turning around to look at her.

"Hi" she said to him. 

"You okay?" 

"Yeah, why?" 

"Nothing you just look a little sick, you feeling okay?" 

"Yeah I'm alright, I just wanted to ask you, what are you doing after school?" 

"Nothing." 

"Think you can meet me on the bleachers?" 

"Yeah sure, you sure you're okay?" 

"Yeah I'm fine." 

"Alright I'll meet you after class" he said shutting his locker and kissing her on the cheek. She covered her mouth and dodged off to the bathroom once more.


	4. Rumor Has It

Melissa spotted Christina at her locker "Chris" she said in a harsh whisper as she approached her. 

"Hey what's up?" Christina asked "Kel okay?" 

"No" Melissa said to her "Which is why I need to talk to you." 

"What's going on?" Christina asked her.

"Shh...come here!" Melissa said pulling her into the janitor supply closet. 

"Couldn't we have done this in the bathroom?" Christina asked. 

"Kel's in there" Melissa said "Chris, you are never going to believe what's going on." 

"What?" Christina asked.

"Okay now you can't tell anyone" Melissa said. 

"Course not, what is it?" Christina asked eagerly. 

"Kel's pregnant" Melissa said quietly, leaning in close to Christina. 

"What?!" Christina said loudly. 

"Shhh!!!" Melissa said to her. 

"She's pregnant? Are you sure?" Christina asked her. 

"I was there when she took the test" Melissa said. 

"My god...I can't believe it, she's pregnant?" Christina asked, Melissa nodded "God, poor Kel, is she okay?" 

"Course she's not okay, she just had the shock of her life" Melissa said to her. 

"Well what's she going to do?" Christina asked her. 

"She doesn't know" Melissa said shrugging. 

"Does Kev know about it?" Christina asked. 

"She's telling him today after school" Melissa said. 

"Wow...what about her parents?" Christina asked.

"No, no one knows, which is why you can't say anything!" Melissa said to her. 

"No, I won't" Christina then pulled Vicki into the girls' room, ducking down to check under the stalls. 

"Christina" Vicki said to her irritated. 

"Sorry, this is huge" Christina said setting her books on the sink. 

"Ooh dirt, spill" Vicki said to her excitedly. 

"Kellie's pregnant" Christina said. 

"What?!" Vicki asked "Oh my god, are you kidding me?" she asked once again in surprise. 

Christina shook her head "Miss told me, she was there with Kellie when she took the test".

"Wow...I can't believe it...that is so...wow" Vicki said to her. 

"I know! god if I thought any of us got pregnant it'd be you" Christina said in a joking manner. 

"Hey!" Vicki said irritated, glaring at her.

"Well come on Vicki..." Vicki shot her a glare "Sorry, you cannot tell anyone about this" Christina said to her. 

"Do her parents know?" Vicki asked. 

"No, well except for Miss...and me...and now you" Christina said. 

"Wow" Vicki said. 

"I know" the bell rang "Now remember you can't tell anyone" Christina said to her in a warning tone.

"Well of course not!" Vicki said as they left the bathroom. "Sash" Vicki said as she approached her at lunch. 

"Hey" Sasha said sitting at their table. 

"Come with me I need to tell you something" Vicki said as they got up and snuck behind a corner. "You are not going to believe what Chris told me" she said to Sasha. 

"What is it?" Sasha asked. 

"Kel is pregnant" Vicki said quietly. 

"Kel? As in Kellie? our Kel?" Sasha asked in disbelief. 

"Yes" Vicki said. 

"Oh my god! How did that happen?" she asked as Vicki looked at her. 

"Really?" Vicki asked. 

"No, I know how it happens but...oh my god, seriously?" Sasha asked once again. 

"Yes" Vicki said in a harsh whisper. 

"Wow...I always thought it'd be you..." Sasha said to her. 

"Why does everyone keep saying that?!" Vicki asked irritated. 

"Hey" Kellie said to them "What are you guys doing out here?" they looked at each other nervously "Who told you?" she asked angrily. 

"She did" Sasha said pointing to Vicki. 

"Chris told me" Vicki said to Kellie.

"Chris? Ugh Melissa!" she said angrily. 

"Are you okay?" Sasha asked her.

"Well I would be a lot better if the whole world didn't know!" Kellie said.

"How do you feel?" Vicki asked. 

"Sick" she said sliding down the wall and sitting down on the floor. 

"Do you know what you're going to do?" Vicki asked as she and Sasha sat next to her. 

"No, I haven't had a chance to think about that yet, my mind is still processing the fact that I have another human being growing inside me" she said. 

"Its going to be okay" Sasha said. 

"Yeah, you have options" Vicki said to her. 

"I know, adoption, abortion, keeping the baby...its all too much right now". "I'm trying to prepare myself for when I tell him" she said. 

"When are you?" Sasha asked. 

"Today, after school" Kellie said to her. 

"And your parents?" Vicki asked. 

"Never" Kellie said to her.

~*~

After school that day Kellie took a seat on the bleachers and waited for Kevin to show up.

"Hey" Melissa said to her sitting down. 

"What are you doing here?" Kellie asked as Melissa took a seat next to her.

"I told you I'd be here, how do you feel?" Melissa said setting her backpack down. 

"Sick" Kellie said putting a hand on her stomach. 

"You'll be fine" Melissa said to her. 

"I really appreciate this Miss but, I think I need to do this alone" Kellie said to her.

"No problem, call me later okay?" Melissa asked standing up from the bleachers. 

"Yeah, thanks" Kellie said as she walked down the center stairway.

"Kel?" Kevin asked as he climbed the bleachers. 

"Hi, thanks for meeting me up here" she said hugging him.

"Sure, but aren't you cold?" he asked rubbing her arms. 

"I'm alright" she said shrugging. 

"Well here" he said wrapping his coat around her "So, what's going on?" he asked pushing a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. 

"Okay look I have to tell you something but I just don't know how" she said nervously. 

"Just say it, what's wrong?" he asked reaching for her hand.

"Okay, I've been feeling really sick lately" she said, her voice began to squeak. 

"Yeah I know, what is it the flu or something?" he asked concerned. 

"No, but that's what I thought at first" she said shaking her head. 

"So what's wrong?" she took a deep breath and brushed a tear away "Don't cry, it can't be that bad." 

She nodded as more tears fell "I'm pregnant" he fell silent "I'm sorry" she said tearfully before he held her. 

"Its okay" he said to her before she began sobbing "Its okay, its going to be alright" he said holding her. 

"I'm so sorry, this wasn't supposed to happen" she said crying. 

"Shh...hey, calm down" he said handing her a tissue "Come on we're going to be okay, we'll figure something out" he said softly. 

"Why aren't you freaking out?!" she asked offended, wiping her tears away. 

"Well no offense but you're doing it for me" he said "How?" he asked. 

"You were there!" she said to him. 

"No I mean when?" he asked. 

"A few weeks ago? Night of Al-AJ's birthday party?" she asked. 

"It happens that fast?" he asked confused. 

"How do we tell our parents?" she asked. 

"We'll tell them together alright? Don't worry everything will be alright" he said hugging her again.

~*~

They sat in his car in silence "We don't have to do this now, we can wait" he said to her.

"No, no we have to do it" she said "Okay" she said taking a deep breath and wiping tears away "You ready?" 

"Yeah" he said. 

The front door opened and they went in "Mom?" Kellie called out. 

"In here" her mom said from the kitchen, they slowly approached the kitchen, her mom said at the table with a cup of tea in her hand. 

"Hi mom" she said. 

"Hi" her mom said. 

"We need to talk to you, its important" she said nervously.

"Yeah I think we do, have a seat" she said. 

They sat down "Mrs. Mitchell I just want to say that we never intended for anything like this to happen" Kevin said to her. 

"Mom, something happened yesterday and I think you should know" Kellie said to her. 

"You're pregnant" her mom said sadly. 

"How did you know?" Kellie asked.

"Your father found the test in the trash this morning" she said sadly. 

"Daddy knows?" Kellie asked terrified. 

"Yes he does" his voice boomed behind her, she closed her eyes as a single tear fell. 

"Daddy...I..." she started to say her father lunged at Kevin "Daddy!" Kellie squealed as he grabbed him. 

"Ken! Go upstairs and wait for me! Go!" Lynda demanded, he stomped up the steps and slammed the door."Kev,I would like to talk to my daughter alone, meanwhile I think you should go home and tell your parents I'm sure they'd like to know". 

"Yes Mrs. Mitchell, I'm really sorry" he said leaving, giving Kellie a kiss on the cheek. 

She sat with Kellie at the table "So..." 

"Mom, I'm...." Kellie began to say when her mom interrupted her. 

"Kellie I thought we taught you better than this". 

"I'm so sorry" she said sobbing "I didn't want this to happen, you have to believe me". 

Her mom held her as she cried "Oh Kellie" she said hugging her. 

"Do you hate me?" Kellie asked in a whimper. 

"I could never" she said holding her tight. She wiped her own tears away "Why don't you go lie down until dinner time" she said patting her shoulder. 

"Okay" Kellie went up the steps and could hear a faint sobbing coming from her father's den, she listened outside for a couple minutes "I'm sorry daddy" she whispered before running to her room.


	5. Carnival of Love

"Thanks for coming over" Kellie said as she stepped out on to the front porch. 

"I didn't know if it was safe or not" Kevin said as they went down the steps and stood on the sidewalk. 

"Don't worry my dad isn't talking to anyone, especially me" she said sadly. 

"Kel, I am..." he began to say.

"I know" she said cutting him off.

"So, how'd your parents take the news?" she asked. 

"About as well as yours did" he said.

"Your mom probably hates me now, right?" she asked. 

"Well she did use a word that I don't feel comfortable repeating" he said. 

"God" she said whimpering before putting her head in her hands and sobbing. 

"Come on don't cry alright?" he said "It was mostly me she was disappointed in" he said trying to soothe her. 

"Oh please she probably thinks I'm some whore now" Kellie cried.

"Look just forget about our parents for a minute okay?" he said to her "How are you feeling?" he asked. 

"Horrible!" she said "I think I threw up something I ate ten years ago!" she said. 

"Calm down okay? Everything's going to be alright" he said holding her her brother saw them from the window and raced outside. 

"Bronson! Don't!" Kellie yelled as he charged towards Kevin and punched him "Bronson!" Kellie yelled at him. 

Bronson then pinned Kevin against a car "You didn't think you were going to pay for what you did to my sister?!" he asked angrily. 

"Bronson let him go!" Kellie yelled trying to get him off "Mom!" Kellie yelled. 

"Tell me why I shouldn't kill you!" Bronson said angrily, still grabbing ahold of Kevin's shirt.

"Bronson!" Lynda said coming to Kellie's side "Bronson James!" she yelled at him "Let him go!" 

"I don't want you near him" Bronson said to Kellie. 

"You can't do that" Kellie said to him. 

"Bronson..." 

"She's sixteen!" Bronson said to Lynda. 

"I know! Ho somewhere and cool off, now!" Lynda yelled at him.

"Are you okay?" Kellie asked, her eyes welled up with tears "God I hate this" she said crying. 

"Come on I'll get you some ice" Lynda said bringing Kevin into the house. 

_"Tickets will be going on sale for the Valentine's day carnival soon, be sure to pick some up for you and your loved ones, the carnival will once again be held in the school parking lot..."_

"Hey do you..." Christina said to some people that passed by "Get your tickets!..." she said as they passed her. 

"Hey" Kellie said sitting next to her. 

"Hey, how are you?" she asked. 

"Miserable" Kellie said to her, laying her head on the table. 

"Want to buy a ticket?" Christina asked hopefully. 

"How will that make me feel better?" Kellie asked her. 

Christina shrugged "Your dad still won't talk to you?" she asked. 

"He won't even look at me and my brother is on some homicidal mission to kill my boyfriend�. 

Christina rolled her eyes "Oh honey, hey, you always have your friends." 

"Give me a ticket" Kellie said irritated. 

"Thank you!" she said excitedly "Look don't worry about your brother okay?" Christina said to her. 

"How am I not supposed to worry? I think I heard him on the phone ordering a hit man" Kellie said to her. 

"And your dad will come around" Christina said soothingly, putting her hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah when this baby graduates from high school" Kellie said sadly. 

"Kel" Christina said giving her a look of sympathy.

"I know what this is doing to him, how do you think I feel?" 

"I know" Christina said hugging her. 

"Hey" Kevin said meeting Howie and AJ at his locker. 

"Whoa" AJ said looking at the bright purple circle around Kevin's eye "What happened to you?" 

"Kel's brother" he said opening his locker. 

"Bronson?" Howie asked. 

"Yeah that's him" Kevin said putting his books inside. 

"Why'd he hit you?" Howie asked. 

"Well I guess he didn't appreciate what I did to his sister" Kevin said taking books out. 

"Yeah Miss told me, how you holding up?" AJ asked. 

"How would you be in this situation?" Kevin said holding on to the locker door. 

"I'd be standing on top of a building ready to jump" AJ said to him. 

"Yeah? Times that about five times you'll get how I'm feeling" Kevin said shutting his locker.

"Okay, I'm obviously missing something here, what'd you do to Kel?" Howie asked. 

"Chris didn't tell you?" Kevin asked. 

"Tell me what?" Howie asked confused. 

"Kel's pregnant" AJ said to him. 

"You're kidding" Howie said in disbelief. 

"No, unfortunately I'm not" Kevin said leaning against the lockers. 

"Oh man, what...what're you going to do?" Howie asked. 

"She wants to keep the baby" Kevin said to him. 

"I can't believe this" Howie said.

"Join the club" Kevin said to him. 

"So you...you're going..."Howie said trying to get the words out. 

"Yes, I'm going to be a dad...and I can't believe I Finally said it out loud" Kevin said. 

"So? What did you decide?" Christina asked Kellie. 

"I talked to my mom, I talked to him, all signs point to one conclusion, keep the baby." 

"Wow" Christina said. 

"Yeah, I am going to be a mom" Kellie said playing with her backpack. 

"How does it feel to say that out loud?" Christina asked. 

"Weird". 

The doorbell rang as Ken opened the door, Kevin stood there nervously. "Mr. Mitchell, you wanted to see me?" he asked. 

"Yeah, come in" Kein said letting him in the house. "Please sit" he said motioning towards the couch, he sat across from him on a chair. 

"Look I uh...I'm very sorry about the situation and what's happening..." Kevin said breaking the awkward silence. 

"I know" Ken said "I've talked to Kellie, she seems determined to keep her baby." 

"Yeah, yeah she is...do you approve of that?" Kevin asked.

"Not my decision to make...but yes I'm happy at having the chance to know my grandchild" Ken said folding his hands. 

"I thought you should know that I tried to do the right thing I uh...I asked Kellie to marry me" Kevin said nervously. 

"Yeah I know she told me" Ken said. 

"Oh, then you know she turned me down" Kevin said. 

"Yep" Ken said. 

"So...is that what you wanted to talk about?" Kevin asked. 

"Am I making you nervous?" Ken asked smiling.

"A little, I know you're a hunter and everything" Kevin said taking a gulp of air. 

"Well don't worry son, its not teenage boy season" Ken said to him "That was a joke" he said expecting him to laugh.

"Oh...good one" Kevin said. 

"The reason I called you over here is because I need to know for my own peace of mind that you're not going to stick my little girl with raising a child all by herself, you created this baby together, you're going to take care of it together" Ken said to him.

"I have no intention of doing that whatsoever, I love Kellie, more than anything and I'm going to love our baby the same way if not more, you can trust me, I'm going to be the best father I can" Kevin said. 

Kellie came down the steps "Hey" she said to him. 

"Hey" he said standing up. 

"What are you doing here?" she asked. 

"Oh your dad just wanted to talk to me" he said to her. 

"Really? What did he have to say?" she asked looking at Ken. 

"Don't worry princess everything's okay" he said kissing her forehead. 

"Yeah everything's okay, well Mr. Mitchell, sir thank you for hearing me out" Kevin said to him. 

"Thank you for coming over...sweetheart" he said to Kellie before leaving the room. 

"Should I be nervous?" she asked him. 

"No, how are you?" he asked. 

"Sick as a dog" she said. 

"Sure you don't want to take me up on my offer from the other day?" he asked hopefully. 

"Ask me again in about five or six years" she said to him. 

"I'll do that" he said kissing her cheek.

"I'm glad you're here though, I have my first check up tomorrow after school, I was hoping you'd be there" she said. 

"Course" he said to her "I'll meet you after school" he said making his way towards the door. 

"Okay" she said before he left. 

The weather fell into an even deeper chill, everyone was feeling the love in the air as Valentine's Day approached. twinkle lights hung around the parking lot giving the carnival a romantic glow, Christina sat bundled up taking tickets from people showing up at the carnival. 

"Hey" Holly said sitting next to her "Here cocoa" she said handing Christina a styrofoam cup. 

"Thank you so much" Christina said picking up the cup with her gloved hands. 

"Careful the guy said it might be hot" Holly said to her. 

"Good" Christina said taking a drink. 

"Why couldn't they have moved this indoors?" she asked. 

"I guess they didn't expect the temperature to drop so low" Holly said to her. 

Thank you, have fun Christina said taking people's tickets "Stay warm" she said as they walked away. 

She looked up and saw a giant bouquet of red roses appear in front of her "Oh, what's this?" she asked laughing. 

"Hi" Howie said peeking at her from over the flowers "For my Valentine" he said handing her the bouquet. 

"Oh my god" she said smelling them "They're beautiful." 

"Speaking of keeping warm..." Holly said to her in a suggestive manner. 

Think you'd want to join me for the carnival? 

"I would love to, but I think my butt is frozen to the chair" she said, he smiled and pulled her up "Holls?" she asked. 

"Go ahead, have fun" Holly said smiling. 

"Really? You don't mind" Christina asked her.

Don't worry about it, I can handle it, stay warm" Holly said to her. 

"Thanks Holls I promise I'll make this up to you" Christina said as he pulled her along. 

"You cold?" he asked as they walked through the carnival. 

"Not anymore, after sitting out here for three hours I'm getting used to it...or I'm hypothermic and just don't know it" she said as they laughed. 

"I think you'd know it" he said taking off his coat and wrapping it around her. 

"What are you doing?" she asked "Its freezing out here" she said to him. 

"I'll be alright" he said revealing another jacket on underneath. 

"You're wearing two?" she asked. 

"And three sweaters under this" he said "Shall we?" he asked holding his arm for her. 

"Lets" she said as they walked along "Who knew you had such a good arm" she said as she clutched a giant stuffed panda bear. 

"Hey!" 

"This is one of the best Valentine's Days I've had." 

"Not over yet" he said "Why don't you reach into the left pocket there?" he asked her. 

"Why? Is this going to be something gross?" she asked. 

"No, go on" he said as she reached into the pocket and pulling out a black velvet box. "Oh my god" she said opening the box and dropping the bear. "This is the one I saw in the jewelry store window."

"I know" he said smiling at her.

"This is incredible, thank you" she said. 

"Well, I thought who else deserves this?" he asked putting it on her. 

"I love you" she said to him.

"I love you too" they said to each other before they kissed "Come on, I'll be nice and buy you a funnel cake." 

"Ooh" she said before laughing.


	6. License to Drive

Kellie looked at herself in the mirror, she groaned as she tried to get her jeans buttoned "come on come on" she said to herself before finally getting it, she turned to the side and looked at herself squished inside the jeans. She pulled a sweater from the closet and pulled it over her head before grabbing her backpack and heading out the door. 

"Just tell me the truth" Kellie said standing to her side.

"I don't see anything" Vicki said to her looking at her flat stomach.

"How can you not see anything? I'm huge!" she said annoyed.

"You're insane, if I didn't know you, I wouldn't be able to tell if you were pregnant" Vicki said.

"Hey" Sasha said to them.

"Am I fat?" Kellie asked her. 

"What? No _'hello am I fat?'_ " she asked.

"You have a long way to go before you actually start to look pregnant" Vicki said to her. 

"Morning ladies" Christina said to them. 

"Good, Chris, am I fat?" Kellie asked, Vicki shook her head in negative gesture. 

"Is this a trick question?" Christina asked. 

"See?" Kellie asked plopping down. 

"Hold on a minute, I see new jewelry" Sasha said to Christina. 

"Oh yeah, my Valentine's present" she said sliding the pendant of her necklace back and forth across the chain. 

"Wow" Vicki said holding the pendant on her fingers "Very nice". 

"I was working the carnival right?" Christina asked sitting on a table top. 

"I know you're insane it was freezing that night" Sasha said to her "Anyways you're at the carnival..." she said.

"Howie showed up with this huge bouquet of roses and we went all around the carnival, it was just, amazing" Christina said happily. 

"That is so sweet" Vicki said. 

"So cute" Sasha said to her. 

"Oh speaking of cute and adorable, Brian's birthday party is next Saturday, you guys coming?" Vicki asked. 

"Oh yeah we'll be there" Christina said. 

"Me too" Sasha said. 

"Kel?" Vicki asked looking over at her. 

"I don't know" she said "I don't know if I'm ready to be around people yet" she said sullenly.

"oh Kel, nevermind what people are saying about you, just come and have fun" Christina said to her. 

"People are talking about me?" Kellie asked confusedly.

"...No, course not" Christina said nervously. 

Kellie whined and lied her head on Christina's shoulder "This just keeps getting better" she said. 

"Kel, who cares what people think" Sasha said to her. 

"Yeah just come to the party, it would mean a lot to him if you showed up" Vicki said to her. 

"Plus you'd be telling people that you don't care what they think by showing up" Sasha said to her. 

"I'll think about it" Kellie said. 

"Okay, I'll catch you guys later" Vicki said leaving them. 

"So how are you feeling?" Christina asked Kellie. 

"Well now that I know that my reputation is being so positively upheld..." Kellie said irritated. 

"Kel, forget them" Christina said to her. 

"I Still can't keep anything down, I've been living off of crackers and dry toast and I've drank so much tea I feel like the Boston harbor" Kellie said.

Sasha laughed "Boston tea party?" she asked as they looked at her "You were making a joke" she said "Okay fine" she said before becoming quiet once more. 

"Anyways..." Kellie said turning to Christina "Point is I'm miserable...and fat" she said. 

"All the more reason to go to the party next Saturday" Sasha said. 

"You need to start feeling like the old you again" Christina said to her. 

"No I don't know" Kellie groaned. 

"Kel..." CHristina said to her. 

"This isn't just all about me alright? I have a baby to think of now too and what if people are smoking? I don't want to be around that" Kellie said to them. 

"Would you listen to her? Sounds like a mom to me" Sasha said to her. 

"Do you really think its appropriate that I go to parties while I'm pregnant?" Kellie asked.

"It's not your regular house party, its your boyfriend's cousin's birthday party, sixteen is a milestone remember?" Christina asked her.

"Yeah for us, guys could care less about turning sixteen". "I'll think about it" she said as the bell rang "Now please escort your fat friend to class" she said standing up. 

 

**March 2, 1991**

Music played loudly as kids hung around the house, Brian's birthday party in full swing. 

"So? What's the word? Did you get a car?" Jason asked as they poured themselves a drink. 

"You kidding? My parents would never get me a car" Brian said refilling his cup and taking a drink. 

"Guess who" Vicki said wrapping her arms around him from behind, he smiled and turned towards her "Happy birthday" she said as he pulled her close "I mean I know it's not actually your birthday but still" she said leaning in close to him. 

"Well thank you anyways" he said kissing her "So? You going to give me this gift of yours?" he asked holding her close.

"Maybe...later...when we're alone" she said smiling seductively and walking away from him. 

"Ooh... _oooh_ " he groaned. 

"Hey birthday boy" Kevin said as he and Kellie approached him. 

"Oh hey, you guys made it" he said to them. 

"Happy birthday" Kellie said handing him a bag. 

"Thanks" Brian said hugging her "Glad you guys could make it" he said. 

"Well it took some convincing on my part" Kevin said. 

"Hey" Vicki said to Kellie. 

"Hey" Kellie said hugging her. 

"How are you feeling?" Vicki asked. 

"I'm okay right now" Kellie said. 

"Don't worry about anything tonight okay? I made sure everyone who wants to smoke is outside" Vicki said to her. 

"You didn't have to do that" Kellie said smiling. 

"Course I did, no reason you can't have a good time too" Vicki said. 

"Thanks" Kellie said to her. 

"So how are you?" Vicki asked. 

"About as well as can be expected...tired from throwing up at all times of the night" she said as her face went blank. 

"Kel?" Vicki asked. 

"You okay? Want me to take you home?" Kevin asked concerned. 

"No, I'm fine...I smell cake" she said looking around. 

"So how you holding up with all this?" Brian asked Kevin. 

"Well you know, its not exactly an ideal situation but..." he said shrugging. 

"You're being really cool about this, I'm sure Kel appreciates it" Vicki said to him. 

"Thanks, no really we're taking it one step at a time" Kevin said to them. 

"All you can do at this point" Vicki said to him 

"Yeah you're probably going to want to blow out your candles before Kel eats them along with the cake" Kevin said, they turned to look at Kellie eyeing the cake when the lights went off. 

"Happy birthday to you...happy birthday to you..." everyone sang as the candles flickered as they brought the cake out. Brian blew them out, smoke billowed into the air as the lights came back on. 

"So? What'd you wish for?" Jason asked. 

"Duh J he can't tell you, it won't come true" Chris said to him. 

"It already did, she's right here" Brian said pulling Vicki close to him. 

"Ugh" Jason groaned in disgust. 

"It wouldn't kill you to be romantic" Emily said to him. 

"It might" Jason said to her. 

"Ladies" Howie said coming up to Christina and Melissa "For you my dear" he said handing Christina a drink. 

"Thank you" she said "Would you look at them?" Christina said nodding towards Vicki and Brian as they kissed. 

"Ugh" Melissa groaned. 

"Oh come on its sweet, they're in love" Christina said to her. 

"They're not the only ones" Howie said wrapping his arm around Christina's waist. 

"Ugh not you guys too" Melissa said walking away. 

"Hey hon?" Vicki asked Brian "Your dad is outside and he is not happy" Vicki said to him. 

"What? He knew we were having the party tonight" Brian said to her. 

"Still I think you should go talk to him" she said.

"Alright" he sighed before going outside. 

"Five...four...three...two..." Vicki said counting. 

"OH MY GOD!" she heard him yell from outside. 

They all rushed outside to see what was going on and they saw a car in the driveway, they all gathered around. 

"I can't believe this...how is this possible?" he asked. 

"Thank your girlfriend" his dad said as Vicki came to his side. 

"Happy birthday" she said kissing him. 

"You did this?" he asked in disbelief. 

"Well I may have talked your parents into the fact that you were responsible and mature enough to handle a car" she said. 

"I love you so much" he said kissing her.

As everyone filed back into the house, Brian took Vicki's hand and led her upstairs to his room. 

"Who moved the party up here?" she asked as he pulled her inside. 

"Just where they told me it would be" he said as they kissed, he gently pushed her up against the door. 

"Come on you have people downstairs" she said as he kissed her neck.

"Lets make 'em wait" he said kissing her once more "No I brought you up for a reason" he said going to his desk and opening a drawer. 

"I was going to wait to give you this but after what you did for me and the whole car thing...I want you to have it now" he said handing her and envelope with a pink ribbon around it. 

"Why are you giving _me_ presents on _your_ birthday?" Vicki asked. 

"That's the thing, its not my birthday" he said to her.

She untied the ribbon and opened the envelope "Oh my god" she said "Poison tickets?" she asked "Oh my god!" she squealed before hugging him "I can't believe it, how did you get these?" she asked. 

"Stood in line in the rain for four hours with Chris and Jason as they argued over who could beat who in a fight between Freddy Krueger and Jason". 

"Oh my god, I can't believe this!" she said happily "Oh thank you so much" she said hugging him. 

"Anything for you" he said touching his forehead to hers "I know a way you can thank me" he said holding her close. 

"Oh don't worry I'll thank you" Vicki said to him. 

"Oh yeah?" he asked pulling her closer. 

"Oh yeah...after the concert" she said as he groaned. She opened the door and pulled him along as she left the room.

"Thanks for coming guys" Brian said. 

"Happy Birthday" Christina said as she and Howie left the party. 

"So you have fun tonight?" Howie asked as they walked back to her house. 

"Yeah, I'm just hoping Kel had fun" Christina said to him.

"She looked like she was having a good time...look at you, so worried about everyone else" Howie said smiling. 

 

"She's my best friend" Christina siad to him. 

"I know, I know, its nice...one of the things I love about you" he said, she smiled.


	7. I Want Your Sex

Howie and Christina reached her house and climbed the steps to the porch, she opened the front door and flipped on the lights "Hello? Mom?!" she asked, noticing a piece of paper sitting on the coffee table "Dinner and movies with the Templeton's, be back later" she read. 

"Hmm...we're alone" Howie said to her, pulling her close.

"We are" Christina said, she grabbed his hand and sat on the couch, he pulled her close and they began kissing hungrily. 

Howie slid his hand up her sweater and cupped her breast while sliding the other up her skirt, gently squeezing her thigh. She ran her fingers through his hair, gasping and whimpering at his touch, she pushed him backwards so they were laying on the couch. She kissed his neck, nipping at his skin with her teeth, taking his earlobe into her teeth. She began to stroke him gently through the fabric on his pants, she could hear his breaths becoming quicker. 

"Chris, please" he said breathlessly, she looked down at him. 

"Want to go upstairs?" she asked sliding her hand under his sweater, her fingertips feeling soft on his skin. 

"Please" he said in an almost pleading tone, she slid off of him and pulled him upstairs behind her. 

Howie carried her into her room, her legs wrapped around his waist. He gently dropped her on to the bed, she looked up at him as she frantically unbuckled his belt and pulled his pants down. He kicked them off and frantically pulled his sweater over his head, getting stuck. 

Christina laughed "need some help?" she asked as she pulled it off of him. 

Howie tore her sweater off of her and slid her skirt down, before collapsing on to her bed. Christina flipped him over and straddled his waist, she pushed her hair back running her fingers through it. He reached up and slid the straps of her bra down her shoulders as she reached behind her and unhooked it.

His hands fell from her shoulders and to her breasts as he cupped them gently, he ran his hands down her sides, coming to a stop at her waist. He hooked his fingers into the band of her panties and slid them off. She could feel him becoming harder underneath her, she pulled and released him from his boxers. As she sank down on top of him, slipping inside her entirely, he threw his head back, and closed his eyes. He kept his hands on her hips and she rocked back and forth on top of him, his hands roamed back up to her breasts feeling them and gently flicking her nipples. Her head fell back as his thrusts became harder, she bounced as she sat on top of him. 

"Chris" he moaned grabbing onto the pillow underneath his head, she gasped and whimpered, getting him even more turned on. His thrusts became harder and faster "oh god Chris" he moaned gripping the pillow tightly in his fists they both cried out in passion. He started to slow down before coming to an eventual stop, she fell against him and they began kissing once more.

 

Christina yawned as she hung up decorations on to a bulletin board 

"Hey there you are" Melissa said to her "I've been trying to get ahold of you all day yesterday" she said. 

"I know, sorry, I was kind of tired yesterday, just wanted to chill a bit" Christina said sticking another tack into a poster. 

"What's all this?" Melissa asked. 

"Oh Spring dance at Highland" Christina said to her. 

"Ooh, got any tickets?" Melissa asked excitedly.

"Oh sure **NOW** you want to buy tickets" Christina said to her "Here" she said handing them to her. "What?" Christina asked as Melissa looked at her closely. 

"You had sex" Melissa said to her. 

"What?" Christina asked laughing. 

"Oh come on its all over your face...wow that did not sound right" Melissa said "So how was it?" she asked. 

"I'm not telling you" Christina said closing a lock box and locking it. 

"Oh come on you can tell me things" Melissa whined.

"...okay" Christina said scoffing. 

"Fine don't tell me I'll just ask AJ later and see if your boyfriend blabbed to him...which he will" Melissa said to her. 

"What do you want me to tell you?" Christina asked. 

"Where? How good was it?" Melissa asked her. 

"Miss!" Christina said in shock.

"I'm curious, come on, I won't tell anyone I swear" Melissa begged her. 

"Uh huh, yeah like you told Kel when she told you she was pregnant?" Christina asked. 

"Okay fine one slip, I really promise this time" Melissa said to her. 

"We got back to my house after the party on Saturday, my parents weren't home..." Christina said before trailing off and leaving the story unfinished.

"Yeah...?" Melissa asked. 

"Draw your own conclusion" Christina said walking away from her. 

Kellie sobbed alone in the girls' bathroom when Vicki came in, seeing her curled in a ball. 

"Hey" she said softly "What's wrong?" she asked wrapping her arm around Kellie's shoulders. 

"I was getting dressed this morning" Kellie said tearfully "Nothing fits anymore!" she said crying harder. 

"Don't worry, everything will be okay" Vicki said "You just need to find some cute maternity clothes" Vicki said to her. 

"Have you seen maternity clothes? Cute is not the word for them" Kellie said to her. 

"Well you might find something, keep an open mind" Vicki said to her.

Kellie grabbed a paper towel and wiped her tears away. 

"Now come on its time for lunch" Vicki said to her. 

Kellie's face scrunched up in sadness and she began to sob once again. 

"Now what's wrong?" Vicki asked. 

"I can't fit in my clothes anymore...but I'm so hungry and all I want to do is eat!" she said, Vicki giggled and handed her more paper towels.

~*~

"Well hello friends" Howie said to the other boys sitting at their lunch table "How are you all today on this incredible day?" he asked in a cheerful tone.

"What're you so happy about?" AJ asked "Wait a minute" he said looking at his face "I think someone got laid" he said. 

"Oh yeah I did!" Howie said happily. 

"Hey" Melissa said to AJ sitting on the bench next to him. 

"Hello beautiful" he said kissing her. 

"Hey, I'm eating here" Brian said annoyed. 

"Says the man who makes out with Vicki any chance he gets" Melissa said to him. 

"What's up?" AJ asked her.

"Got the tickets" she said to him. 

"Oh cool" he said taking them from her and looking at them. 

"Tickets for what?" Brian asked. 

"There's a dance at Highland on the sixteenth" AJ said to him. 

"Oooh Highland...fancy" Brian said. 

"You guys go, have a great time" Howie said happily. 

"Oh that's right..." Melissa said noticing his cheerful disposition "Chris is not spilling get details, I'll see you later" she said kissing him and leaving. 

"Start talking..." AJ said to Howie as she left the table. 

"Eating!" Brian said disgusted.

~*~

"Hey" Sasha said to Kellie as she sat down at their lunch table.

"Hey" Kellie said setting her loaded tray down on the table.

"Wow you're eating" Sasha said surprised "What's with all the pickles?" she asked, Kellie had several paper cups filled with pickle slices. She pulled open a bag of potato chips "I see the odd cravings have set in."

"This happens to be really good I'll have you know" Kellie said putting a chip in her mouth. "I need a favor" Kellie said "Can someone come shopping with me after school? I want to look for some maternity clothes" she asked them. 

"Can't I'm threatened with a possible life sentence of groundings if I don't pass this stupid algebra test" Sasha said opening a book. 

"I'll go; I need to find a dress for the dance anyways" Melissa said to her. 

"What dance?" Sasha asked. 

"Highland's annual spring dance" she said proudly. 

"Ooh" Sasha said in mock excitement. 

"Hey people would kill to go to their dances" Melissa said to her. 

"Wow...you sound so amazingly shallow" Sasha said to her. 

"Chris, you, me and Kel are going shopping after school" Melissa said as Christina sat down. 

"What if I have plans after school?" Christina asked her. 

"Oh yeah? Your parents going to be out again?" Melissa asked winking. 

"Shut up" Christina said hitting her "Alright fine, I'll go. 

 

Kellie walked through a store with Christina, she held a pile of clothes in her hands. 

"I don't think you're ready for maternity wear yet, probably just need to go up a size or two" Christina said to her. 

"Thank god, because this stuff is..." Kellie said looking at the maternity wear in disgust.

"I know" Christina said as they walked along. 

"Well?" Melissa asked walking out of the dressing room in a skin tight black dress. 

"Oh my goodness" Christina said 

"How does it look?" Melissa asked. 

"I didn't know they did paint on dresses here" Kellie said. 

"Guys, come on" Melissa said to them, twirling around. 

"It's nice...tight but nice" Christina said to her. 

"Can you breathe?" Kellie asked. 

"Yes" Melissa said. 

"Oh...then I like it" Kellie said to her. 

"Great, this is the one I'm going to get...can you guys unzip me? kind of can't move my arms" she asked.

 

That afternoon Kevin, Kellie and her mom sat in the doctor's office, she sat up on the table in a gown. 

"Well hello everyone" the doctor said cheerfully "Here we are again" she said washing her hands "How are we feeling?" she asked Kellie. 

"Huge" Kellie said to her. 

She laughed "Don't worry, you still have a long way to go yet" she said putting on a pair of rubber gloves "Okay, you know the drill, lay back" she said pulling the stirrups out, Kellie lied back and put her feet up. The monitor buzzed as the doctor turned it on "Okay let's see what we have here" she said putting the transducer on Kellie's stomach.

She turned her head and looked at the screen, seeing nothing but black and white blotches. "There we are" she said moving the transducer "Someone's hiding on us" she said. 

"Wow" Kevin said looking at the monitor. Kellie looked up at him and smiled. 

"He is getting bigger and stronger by the looks of it" she said. "Want to hear the heartbeat?" she asked Kellie. 

"Yeah, you can do that?" she asked. 

"Yes we can" she said flipping a switch. 

The sound filled the room, Kevin took Kellie's hand and held it tightly before planting a kiss on her forehead.


	8. Shut Up and Dance With Me

The next Saturday Melissa sat with large rollers in her hair as Sasha applied blush to her cheeks. Vicki took a blow dryer to her hair and once she was done the rollers came out. Melissa's hair was in perfect curls. 

"Okay you guys ready?" she asked she held onto her bed post while they tried to zip her up. 

"God" Sasha groaned. 

"Done" Vicki said.”

"Can you breathe in that thing?" Sasha asked. 

"What do you think?" Melissa asked twirling around.

"You look hot" Sasha said to her.

"Which shoes?" Vicki asked holding up two pairs of high heels. 

"Uh...hmm...these ones" she said about a pair of black stilettos. Vicki finished off with a can of hairspray when she heard the doorbell "That's him" Melissa said getting her purse. 

"Mr. Jordan" AJ said to Melissa's father. 

"...You" Jack sighed letting him in.

"Oh look who's here" her mom, Michelle said to him. 

"hi Mrs. Jordan" AJ said smiling at her, holding a plastic box in his hands. 

"Don't you look handsome" Michelle said to him. 

"Thanks, is Miss ready?" AJ asked. 

"I'm sure she's still primping, let me go get her" Michelle said going up the stairs. 

"...so...Mr. J...how are you?" AJ asked Jack as he glared at him. 

"Melissa, Alex is here honey, oh wow" Michelle said looking at her. 

"Well?" Melissa asked putting her hands on her hips. 

"You look so grown up" Michelle said hugging her "You're beautiful". "Well come on, you have a date waiting" Melissa made her way downstairs. 

"Wow" AJ said turning to look at her "You look beautiful" he said kissing her cheek.

"We're not letting her go out like that" Jack said to Michelle, she jabbed him with her elbow. 

"Here we go" AJ said snapping a flower on her wrist, he helped her put her coat on. 

"Be home by curfew" Jack said to her. 

"Bye" she said as they left the house. 

"Mi'lady" AJ said opening his car door for her and then shutting it when she got in.

Kids stood in a line outside of Highland High School, the doors blocked off by a velvet rope and a student with a clipboard stood at the entrance letting people in. AJ pulled Melissa along behind him as they surpassed the line and went up to the door. He handed the girl the tickets she checked her list and stamped their hands "Enjoy" she said as she unhooked the rope. 

"Wow" AJ said as they looked around "I'm going to find us a table" he said into her ear over the loud music. 

"Forget the table I want to dance!" she yelled back at him before pulling him on to the dance floor with her. 

They stumbled down the dark hallway and opened the door, AJ flipped the lights on and saw it was a locker room. 

"So..." he said to her. 

"So..." she said back to him as she walked into the locker room. 

"What do you want to do?" he asked she then shoved him up against the lockers, she began to pull his coat off. 

His hands roamed up and down her back, squeezing her butt when they slid to the floor. 

"This is perfect," Melissa said as she tried to catch her breath. 

"You're perfect" AJ said before kissing her again Melissa giggled as he kissed her neck "What?" he asked. 

"Nothing, sorry" she said, he started to kiss her neck again when she started laughing. 

"What?" he asked as he began to laugh as well. 

"I'm sorry, it tickles" she said, still in a fit of giggles.

"Oh yeah?" he asked. 

"Yes" she said, he began to kiss her neck more and she started laughing "Okay okay, stop" she said laughing. 

"There's that smile" he said smiling at her, pushing her hair away from her face. 

He reached up to cup her breast while still kissing, he choked on a breath caught in his throat as he felt her fingers wrapped around him. 

"So, what do you want to do?" she asked biting his ear lobe, running her finger nails against his length. 

His breathing became heavier as she massaged him, becoming harder by the minute, he closed his eyes as he gulped for air, still squeezing her breast in his hand. He reached behind her and swiftly pulled the zipper of her dress down. 

"How'd you do that? It took Sash and Vicki almost ten minutes to get this thing on" she said to him. 

He laughed "Skills my dear" he said capturing her mouth in another kiss whille slowly sliding her dress off revealing a silky black slip. 

He kicked his legs until his pants were off, he slipped his fingers underneath her slip dress and pulled her panties off. She smiled up at him as he positioned himself, she gasped as she felt him enter her. She whined and gasped as he rocked them steadily. She dug her fingernails into his shoulders, he groaned at the feeling. He buried his head in the crook of her neck as he began to move faster, her gasps became quicker and louder. 

He finally collapsed on top of her before groaning and rolling over. As they lied on the locker room floor, a smiled crossed Melissa's face and she began to laugh. 

"What?" he asked laughing. 

"Nothing" she said. 

"Come on what's so funny?" he asked. 

"We just had sex in a high school locker room" she said laughing even more. 

"Okay and?" he asked laughing. 

"We don't even go to this school!" she said laughing harder. 

He laughed as well before kissing her, soon the door to the locker room opened and they looked around at the empty hallway. 

"I think we're good" he said as she came out wearing his jacket "Come on" he said as they left.

_~~~_

"I am pleased to say that the carnival raised enough money so that the prom committee can hire a DJ and decorate" Christina sat at the head table. Her head began to pound, everything became blurry "And now, Christina has some news on this years' art festival, Chris?" a voice asked her.

"Hmm?" she asked in a daze.

"The art festival" the student said to her as he backed away from the podium, she stood up. 

"Oh yeah uh, we're hoping to..." she began to say before feeling light-headed, she cleared her throat and went on "We're hoping to reach last year's..." she said before leaning against the table. 

"Are you..." the student asked her.

"Yeah I'm okay" she said "Last year's success..." and with that she landed with a thud on the floor.”

vOh my god!" someone yelled. 

She groaned, a white light shone in her face, she saw the nurse's face beaming down on her. 

"There we are" the nurse said. 

"What happened?" Christina asked as she looked around confusedly. 

"You fainted" she said writing something down "Don't worry, I've called your mother she'll be here soon" the nurse said writing on a clipboard. 

"I fainted?" Christina asked. 

"Yes, did you have anything to eat this morning?" the nurse asked her. 

Christina reached her hand up and put it to her forehead "Uh...I can't remember" she said.

"Okay, come on I'll help you to the main office" the nurse said helping her up. 

"Here she is" her mom, Louise said as the nurse brought her in "You okay?" she asked Christina "Oh come on, get you home, thank you." 

"Sure" the nurse said as Louise wrapped Christina in her coat.

~*~

"They said you went down like a lead rake" Melissa said as she talked to Christina on the phone.

"Thanks" Christina said irritated. 

"So how do you feel?" Melissa asked as she lied on her bed, her feet propped against the wall. 

"Ugh I've been better, I have cramps, I fainted in school like an idiot and now I have a giant purple bruise on my head" Christina said looking in a mirror. 

Howie knocked on her door and peeked in "I got to go, I'll talk to you tomorrow, okay bye" she said hanging up the phone. "Hi" she said as he came in with a bouquet of flowers. 

"Hey" he said sitting on her bed "You okay?" he asked hugging her "I heard what happened to you today in school, what happened?" he asked concerned. 

"I don't know it was weird, I got to school I was fine but I was sitting in the meeting and all of a sudden the room started spinning and I stood up and...yeah" she said. 

"Ooh that's a pretty nasty bruise" he said looking at her head, leaning in to softly kiss her forehead. 

"Do you know how embarrassing this is?" she asked touching the bruise gingerly. 

"Well I hope these ease some of that embarrassment," he said handing her the bouquet.

"They do, thank you" she said giving him a kiss. 

"Oh amd my mom sends her love" he said giving her a container of cookies. 

"Her cookies, gimme" she said yanking the container from his hand. 

 

The next morning, Christina's covers were tossed over her head, she snaked her arm out and felt around for her alarm clock.She finally hit the right button and its blaring stopped. 

"Ugh" she groaned before finally getting up "Ugh not todayshe groaned holding her stomach and lying back. 

"Morning" Louise said to her.

"Morning" Christina yawned. 

"How do you feel today?" Louise asked. 

"Cramps" Christina said pouting "Would it be okay if I stay home today? My stomach is killing me, I can call Kel for the homework" she said to her. 

"Sure, why don't you go back to sleep" Louise said. 

"Thanks" she said pulling her covers back over her.

~*~

That afternoon, the doorbell rang "Coming" Louise said rushing to the door.

"Hi Mrs. Johnson" Kellie said to her. 

"Oh Kellie, hi, come on in" Louise said. 

"Thanks" Kellie said "I brought Chris' homework" she said.

"She's upstairs, I just took her some tea" she said "Go on up" Louise said to her. 

"Thanks" Kellie said going up the steps, she knocked on Christina's bedroom door. 

"Come in" Christina said. 

"Hey" Kellie said going into her room. 

"Oh hey" Christina said to her. 

"Here" Kellie said setting books on her desk. 

"Thanks" Christina said to her. 

"Oh and here's the assignments" Kellie said handing Christina a folder. 

"Thanks a lot" Christina said to her. 

"You feel okay?" Kellie asked. 

"Uh huh" Christina said. 

"You sure?" Kellie asked. 

"I have somewhat of a weird question" Christina said to her. 

"How weird?" Kellie asked. 

"Feminine stuff weird" Christina said to her. 

"Oh" Kellie said "What's up?" 

"Okay, what does it mean when you have cramps but you haven't actually gotten your period?" Christina asked. 

"What do you mean?" Kellie asked confused. 

"I mean what does it mean when your have cramps but...aunt flo's not exactly...flowing" Christina said. 

"Okay, I got it" Kellie said disgusted "I don't know, maybe that part will start tomorrow." 

"Yeah, probably" Christina said "Hopefully" she said under her breath.


	9. Teen Mom

“So my parents were out last night” Melissa said to her Sasha as they sat at their lunch table. 

“Oh yeah? Anything good happen?” Sasha asked her. 

“Let’s just say we heated up the hot tub all on our own” Melissa said. 

"Wow, so? What happened after?" Sasha asked. 

"Which time?" Melissa asked. 

"You are so bad!" Sasha said to her. 

"What are we talking about?" Christina asked sitting down with her tray. 

"Oh nothing Miss was just telling me about what happened on last night" Sasha said to her. 

"Oh yeah? What happened?" Christina asked her as she pried open a bag of potato chips. 

"Not while you're eating" Sasha said to her. 

"Don't bother, I can see the giant hickey on her neck" Christina said pointing at the large spot on Melissa's neck, popping a chip into her mouth. 

"I'll be right back" Sasha said getting up from the table. 

"So, last night was fun huh?" Christina asked. 

"Very" Melissa said to her. 

"You used protection right?" Christina asked as she continued to eat her chips. 

"...I need hot tub protection?" Melissa asked confused. 

"You know what I mean" Christina said to her. 

"You too? Kel just gave me this lecture" Melissa groaned.

"Well I can understand why Kel did, I'm just trying to look out for you that's all" Christina said, reaching over to put her hand on Melissa's.

"I know, and I appreciate it but really I can handle myself" Melissa said patting her hand.

"Okay" Christina said.

"Thank you" Melissa said to her.

~*~

“Psst..” someone whispered “Sash!” she looked around confused.

“Hello?” she asked. 

“Hey, over here” Brian said peeking from the corner. 

“What are you doing?” she asked. 

“I need a favor” he said in a hush voice. 

“Depends on what it is” she said mimicking him. 

“Its for Vicki” he said. 

“Oh, well then I may be able to help” she said to him. 

“Look I just need you to hand these out” he said handing her a stack of pink envelopes. 

“What are these?” she asked flipping through them. 

“Invitations, her mom and I are giving her a surprise party for her sixteenth birthday” he said to her. 

“Aww that's sweet” Sasha said. 

“Thanks and please, don't let her find out about this” he said in hush voice once again. 

“Scout's honor” Sasha said holding up her hand "So, what are you getting her?" she asked. 

"...Okay I may need your help on two things" he said. 

"oh, you so do" she said to him, Sasha quickly put her hands behind her back. 

"Hey" Vicki said to them, lunch tray in hand. 

"Hey" Sasha said to her.

"What are you guys doing over here?" Vicki asked suspciously. 

"I came to get a pudding cup" Sasha said. 

"And I was just telling her that there are no more because I took the last one" Brian said. 

"Uh huh" Vicki said to them suspiciously "I'll meet you at our table" she said to Sasha, he leaned down and she planted a soft kiss on his cheek before walking away. 

"You didn't really take the last pudding did you?" Sasha asked hopefully. 

"...I may have" Brian said to her, she slapped his arm with the stack of invitations.

~*~

Christina copied the notes their teacher had written on the board, suddenly her stomach lurched forward, she clamped her hand over her mouth and ran from the room.

Kellie looked at her running away in confusion "Chris?" she asked going into the girls' bathroom, she could hear the sounds of someone wretching, the toilet then flushed. "You okay?" Kellie asked when the door to the stall opened. 

"Uh yeah" Christina said, she went to the sink and turned the faucet on. "My dad had the flu I'm probably just catching on or something" she said cupping water into her mouth and spitting it out into the sink. 

"Want me to take you to the nurse?" Kellie asked. 

"No, I'm think I'm alright" Christina said as she ran back into the stall. 

The bell rang and she gathered her things, walking in a daze down the hall, she came to her locker and absent mindedly opened it. 

"Hey" Howie said smiling at her. 

"Oh hey" she said shutting her locker. 

"You okay?" he asked concerned. 

"Yeah I'm okay" she said nodding.

"Are you sure? Kel said you were sick" he said worriedly. 

"I'll be fine" she said once again nodding. 

"You sure?" he asked once more

"Yeah" she said smiling. 

"Okay, I'll meet you after school so I can walk you home" he said kissing her forehead. 

"Thanks" she said silently as he walked away smiling at her.

~*~

She sat in the library a pensive look on her face as she tapped her pencil against her book, she dug into her backpack and took out a small book, she flipped through it and started counting backwards.

"Chris?" Vicki asked sitting at the table with her. 

"Oh hey" Christina said looking up. 

"You okay?" Vicki asked as she sat down and pulled her books out from her bag.

"Yeah uh...Vicki, how good in biology are you?" Christina asked. 

"I do well for myself" Vicki said smiling "Why, what's up?" she asked opening up and book. 

"Nothing, I just had a question but uh...I think I can figure it out" Christina said. 

"You sure? I mean I'll help you if I can" Vicki said to her. 

"Yeah, thanks though" Christina said to her. 

"Yeah course" Vicki said. 

"I'll be right back" Christina said getting up from the table. She went to the circulation desk "Miss Dawson?" she asked the librarian. 

"Oh hello Christina" she said smiling warmly. 

"Where's your science section?" Christina asked. 

"Third row in back" Miss Dawson said pointing to the back towards the shelves of books. 

"Thanks" Christina said walking away from the desk.

"Oh Christina? are you okay? you look a little pale" Miss Dawson said to her. 

"Yeah I'm fine, thank you" Christina said as she walked through the book shelves. 

She walked through the science section, skimming through the book titles when one caught her eye, she pulled it from the shelf and paged through it. 

_"Morning sickness, which can strike at any time of the day or night, sometimes begins as early as three weeks after conception. While the cause of nausea during pregnancy isn't clear, pregnancy_ _hormones likely play a role. Pregnant women might also find that smells that never bothered them before now cause nausea."_

She thought to herself before putting the book back on the shelf and walking back to the table and sitting down "Vicki?" she asked. 

"Yeah?" Vicki asked looking up from her book. 

"What's today's date?" Christina asked nervously.

"Uh it's the 25th...one more month until my sweet sixteen" Vicki said excitedly, Christina smiled. 

"There she is" Brian said coming into the library and sitting next to Vicki. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked kissing him. 

"Well I thought I'd rather spend studyhall in here with you than watching Mr. Winters snore away at his desk" he said laughing. 

"Well I'm glad you did" she said as they kissed once more. 

"Hey Chris" he said. 

"Hey" she said to him. 

"You okay?" he asked.

"Oh my god, I'm fine, why does everyone keep asking me that?!" she asked angrily. 

"Sorry...you just...look a little nervous that's all" he said "So uh...there's something I need to find all the way in the back row there...think you can help me?" he asked smiling at Vicki. 

Vicki shook her had at him "Come on" she said smiling, she set her pencil down and took his hand as they retreated to the back row of the library.

~*~

The front door to her house closed as she walked in "Hi sweetie" Louise said.

"Hey mom" Christina said to her. 

"You okay?" she asked. 

"I guess" Christina said shrugging. 

"How was school today?" Louise asked her. 

"It was alright" she said setting her bag down on a chair and sitting on the couch. 

Her mom sat next to her "what's going on?" she asked. 

"Nothing" Christina said to her. 

"Well something's obviously bothering you, is it your friends? school? trouble with Howard?" she asked pushing Christina's hair back. 

"No, everything's fine, I promise" Christina said smiling. 

"Okay, I'm going to start dinner, your dad should be home soon" Christina nodded as her mom walked into the kitchen. 

She grabbed her backpack and went up to her room, she pulled her coat off, throwing it onto her bed and reached into her pocket. She pulled out a slip of paper, taking the phone from her nightstand and setting it next to her. She punched in the number written on the paper. 

"Hi, I'd like to make an appointment with Dr. Westbourne" she said to the person on the other line "Christina Johnson" she said. "I need to see her as soon as possible if she's available" she said.

~*~

The next afternoon, She went into the library and saw Kellie standing in the back with a book in her hand "There you are" she said approaching her.

"Hey, what's up?" Kellie asked. 

"I need your help" Christina said in a whisper. 

"Okay, what do you need?" Kellie asked concerned. 

"Come with me" Christina said as they left the library. 

She pulled Kellie into the girls’ room “What’s wrong?” Kellie asked. 

“Okay so uh…I have a question” Christina said nervously.

“You dragged me all the way in here to ask me a question?” Kellie asked “You have quite a grip you know” Kellie said feeling her arm. 

“Sorry” Christina said. 

“Well? What’s the question? It better not be anything gross" Kellie said. 

“When you found out you were pregnant? How long had it been since you and Kev…well you know?” Christina asked. 

Kellie sighed "well...we were...together the night of Alex-AJ's birthday party...I think like 3 weeks or so? why?" Kellie asked curiously, she looked at Christina who was nervously biting her lip. "Oh my god, Christina...are you?" she asked. 

"I don't know yet...I have a doctor's appointment after school, will you come with me?" Christina asked. 

"Yeah sure" Kellie said to her “When did it happen?” Kellie asked. 

“The night of Brian's birthday party” Christina said to her.

“You used protection right?” Kellie asked.

"I honestly cannot remember, that whole night is a huge blur to me now...I could've sworn we did but...I don't know" Christina said hiding her face in her hands.

"Okay, okay, don't worry, everything's going to alright, I'll meet you in the parking lot after the last bell" Kellie said hugging her. 

"okay, Kel? Thank you" Christina said. 

"Course" she said hugging her once more.

~*~

Christina sat up on an examination table wearing a gown.

"You okay?" Kellie asked, pushing her hair back from her face. 

"I'm scared" Christina said. 

"I know, I know..." Kellie said comfortingly. 

"God how I could be so stupid?" Christina said her “I can’t have a baby, not now, what about school? My friends? College? how did you deal with this?" Christina asked. 

"About the same way you are right now" Kellie said to her. 

The door opened and the doctor came in, looking at her clipboard. 

"Well?" Christina asked nervously. 

"The tests are conclusive, you're pregnant" the doctor said.

Tears filled her eyes, she looked around the office in shock and fear, she began to sob. 

"Christina, since you're under 18, I'm obligated to notify your parents" Doctor Westbourne said softly. 

"No please" Christina said to her "I can do it" she said. 

"Okay, you want to get started on pre-natal vitamins and you're going to want to schedule an exam so we can check on the baby and make sure it is developing properly" the doctor said to her. 

Christina nodded, tears still trickling down her face. 

"I'll give you a few minutes" she said leaving the room. 

“Kel” she said crying and latching on to her. 

“It's going to be okay" Kellie said soothingly.


	10. Papa Don’t Preach

Tears soaked into her pillow as she lied face down on her bed, she grabbed a tissue and blew her nose. 

The phone began to ring, she wiped her tears away and got up to answer it "Hello?" she asked picking it up.

"Chris?" Howie asked as he heard her voice. 

"Hey" she said to him. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah" she said wiping her tears away from her face. 

"You sound like you've been crying" he said in a concerned tone. 

"no I uh...I'm probably getting a cold or something, it's nothing" she said. 

"Oh" he said. 

"What's up?" she asked.

"How would you like to go out for dinner?" he asked. 

"Oh well thanks but I'm really not hungry right now" she said. 

"Oh no I meant tomorrow night" he said to her. 

"Oh okay, sure, where?" she asked. 

"Its a suprise" he said to her. 

"Okay, great, I'll talk to you later" she said. 

"Okay bye" he said about to hang up. 

"I love you" she said to him. 

"I love you too" he said before hanging up.

She began to sob once more when Louise came in to her room "Honey I...what's wrong?" she asked. 

"Oh uh...nothing" Christina said wiping the tears from her face. 

"Nothing? You're crying" Louise said handing her a handful of tissues. 

"I know I just...watching a really sad movie" Christina said. 

"Chrissie...come on, tell me why you're upset" Louise said. 

"I have to tell you something" Christina whimpered.

"Well you know you can tell me anything" Louise said pushing Christina's hair back. 

"You'll hate me" Christina said sadly. 

"Don't be silly, you're my daughter, I could never hate you, come on, what's wrong?" she asked. 

Her door opened "Louise, your dad's on the phone" her dad, Drake, said to Louise. 

"Tell him I'll call him later" Louise said. 

"No, mom, go" Christina said.

"No you said you needed to talk, I can talk to your grandpa later" Louise said to her. 

"No really mom I'm okay, I can figure it out" she said to her. 

"You sure?" Louise asked. 

"Yeah" Christina said nodding. 

"Okay" she said kissing her forehead and getting up and leaving the room. CHristina picked up the phone and dialled. 

"Hello?" Kellie asked as she answered the phone. 

"I need help" Christina said to her. 

"What's wrong?" Kellie asked as she flipped through the pages of a book. 

"Howie wants to take me to dinner tomorrow night" Christina said. 

"And?" Kellie asked confused.

"And I need you to help me pick out an outfit, what do you mean and?!" Christina asked irritated. 

"Wow, someone's hormones are setting in awfully early" Kellie said to her. 

"Sorry" Christina said to her.

"What's the problem? You can tell him then" Kellie said to her. 

"Yeah sure, choke him to death that's great" Christina said. 

"Chris, he has to know" Kellie said. 

"How do I tell him?" Christina asked. 

"Well first I would wait until there's no food in his mouth and then just do it" Kellie said to her. 

"I don't know, I can't, I can't do it, it's going to go horribly wrong I know it" Christina said as she rambled on. 

"You won't know unless you do it will you?" Kellie asked.

~*~

The next night she and Howie sat in a booth in the diner, Christina nervously chewed on her nails.

"You guys ready for dessert?" Vicki asked them. 

"Sure" Howie said. 

"None for me thanks" Christina said to her. 

"Oh, you?" Vicki asked. 

"Marla have any apple pie?" Howie asked. 

"Just made one today" Vicki said to him.

"I'll definitely have some of that" he said. 

"Want some ice cream on top?" Vicki asked. 

"You even have to ask?" he asked as she went into the kitchen “Are you okay?” he asked Christina. 

“Huh?” Christina asked nervously.

“Well I don't know, you've been acting a little weird tonight" he said. 

“I just have a lot on my mind that's all” she said. 

“Want to talk about it?” he asked.

“Okay here you are” Vicki said setting a plate with a slice on pie on it in front of him. 

"Thanks Vicki" he said smiling. 

"Sure" she said walking away. 

He dug his fork into the slice when Christina held on to his wrist "Before you put that in your mouth I have to tell you something" she said. 

"Okay" he said putting the fork down what's wrong?” he asked setting the fork on the plate. 

She bit her lip as she looked at him sadly. 

“You want to break up don't you?” he asked. 

“What? No!” she said in disbelief. 

“Oh...well then...what?” he asked. 

“I uh...I...” she stammered.

“You...?” he asked confused.

“I'm pregnant” she said sadly. 

His face dropped and his eyes went wide “Pregnant” he said.

“Yeah, I just found out yesterday" she said to him. 

“Pregnant?” he asked once again. 

“Are you okay?” she asked.

“I think I'm going to be sick” he said leaving the table.

~*~

"What do you think of the name Kale?" Kellie asked Kevin as they talked on the phone, a book resting in her lap.

"I think it's a vegetable" he said to her. The doorbell rang "Hey hold on, someone's at the door" he got up and answered the door. 

"Hey" Howie said as he stood on the doorstep. 

"Hey, you okay?" Kevin asked. 

"Can I come in?" Howie asked. 

"Yeah sure, hey Kel, I got to go...yeah I'll call you later tonight, okay, love you too, bye" Kevin said hanging up the phone. "What's wrong?" he asked "You look sick". 

"I uh...I need to join your club" Howie said. 

"What club?" Kevin asked confused. 

"The club for teenage fathers" Howie said "I just...I don't understand how this happened" he said in confusion. 

"Well its pretty simple really you see when two people..." Kevin said wrapping his arm around his shoulders. 

"I know how it happens!" Howie said angrily. 

"Where's Chris?" Kevin asked. 

"I dropped her off" Howie said. 

"Did you talk?" Kevin asked.

"I couldn't I was just so shocked" Howie said to him. 

"You need to go and talk to her" Kevin said. 

"How? How do I talk to her about this?" Howie asked. 

"Look I know how hard this is, believe me, but trust me, it's the right thing to do" Kevin said. 

Howie took a deep breath "Yeah, okay, I'll go" he said getting up and leaving.

~*~

“So how'd it go?” Melissa asked as she and Christina talked on the phone.

“Horrible” Christina said sadly. 

“What happened? I will hurt him if you want me to” Melissa asked angrily. 

“I told him at dinner, and after he drove me home in complete silence and dropped me off” Christina said to her. 

“Little weasel” Melissa said angrily. 

Her bedroom door opened and Howie came in, a daisy in hand “Uh, I got to go” she said absently.

“Wait Chris!” Melissa said as she hung up. 

“Hi” he said nervously. 

“Hi” she said awkwardly “Want to sit?” she asked him.

“Yeah thanks” he said as they both sat down “Here, I got this for you” he said handing her the flower. 

“Thanks, so, I guess this is goodbye huh?” she asked.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“I mean, I guess I'll understand if you don't want to be with me anymore” she said. 

“What? Of course I want to be with you” he said confused. 

“Yeah only because I'm having your child” she said. 

“You also happen to be my girlfriend and I love you” he said smiling at her. 

“So...you're not like mad or anything?” she asked nervously. 

“Well I do think we have a lot to talk about but no, I'm not mad, I'm happy actually” she smiled and then they hugged “So uh...anyone know yet?” he asked. 

“You got up here alive didn't you?” she asked.

“Got to face the music sometime” he said holding his hand out for her. She took it and they left her room.

~*~

“He chased him outside and they ran around the front yard for about an hour” Melissa said to Vicki and Sasha at lunch the next day.

“You're kidding” Vicki said as they laughed. 

“Chris was mortified and then she said her dad started yelling in like Spanish or German or something”. 

Christina then sat down at the table, they looked at her, trying to contain their laughter “Its not that funny!” she said to them irritated “I told you not to tell them.” 

“I'm sorry, it was too good not to share” Melissa said laughing. 

“I was absolutely humiliated, the whole neighborhood was watching” Christina said angrily. 

“Aww Chris, I'm sorry, so, what happened afterward?” Vicki asked her.

“I don't know my parents locked themselves in my dad's den, I fell asleep waiting for them to come out”.  
“And my dad left for work before I got up" she said to them.

“Hey there she is, my parents thank you guys for the show last night” Kellie said sitting with them. 

“Its not funny Kel” Christina said irritated. 

“Its freakin' hilarious” Melissa said, Christina glared at her “Alright time for me to leave” she said getting up.

~*~

Drake stared at a picture of Christina as a small child, he propped it back up and set it back on the mantle.

The front door opened and Christina stepped in, she stopped in tracks once she saw him, her face going pale. She looked down and shut the door behind her "Hi daddy" she said softly. 

"Hi sweetheart" he said to her. 

"What are you doing?" she asked. 

"Just thinking that's all" he said to her.

She nodded "I have homework" she said as she approached the stairs. 

"Chrissie, I need to talk to you" she turned to look at him "Its okay" he said, she took her bag from her back and set it on the chair. 

They sat on the couch together I'm sorry for the way I acted last night, your mother was right I was a complete...what did she say..." 

"Jackass" Christina said. 

"Yes" he said to her. 

"Its okay, I understand, you don't hate me do you?" she asked. 

"Of course not" he said hugging her "I could never" he said hugging her. 

"Daddy I'm so sorry" Christina said sobbing. 

"I know, I know" he said holding her. 

"I didn't want this to happen" she sobbed. 

"Shh..." he said trying to sooth her. 

"I love you daddy" Christina cried.

"I love you too cupcake" he said as she sobbed into his shoulder.


	11. Chapter 11

Christina sat on the examination table in the doctor's office dressed in a gown. 

"Hello again" the doctor said coming into the room. 

"Hi Doctor Westbourne" Christina said to her. 

"No mom today?" Dr. Westbourne asked her. 

"Oh uh, no, my mom had to work, just us...the parents" she said. 

"Are you okay?" Dr. Westbourne asked Howie. 

"Huh?" Howie asked in a daze. 

"You just...you look a little pale" she said to him "Here, sit down" she said handing him a chair. 

"Sorry just when she said that word" he said slowly sitting in the chair.

"Parents?" Dr. Westbourne asked confused.

"Please stop" Howie said as the room spun around him. 

"Okay, does he want to wait outside while we do this?" she asked. 

"No I'm okay" Howie said. 

"Alright" she said turning the monitor on "Let’s just take a look here, okay, you see the flickering right there?" she asked. 

"Yeah" they both replied, looking at the monitor. 

"That's the heartbeat, and right there is your baby" she said. 

"It’s so small" Howie said. 

"Oh don't worry it'll get bigger" Dr. Westbourne said smiling, he leaned down to kiss Christina's forehead, they turned to look in awe at the peanut sized image on the screen.

~*~

Melissa's alarm buzzed furiously as she reached her arm out to turn it off, she threw the covers aside and sat up, making the room spin.

"Wow" she said putting a hand to her forehead, she moved at a snail's pace as she dressed for school before finally going downstairs. "Morning" she said groggily. 

"Morning" Michelle said "You okay?" 

"So tired" Melissa said getting a glass of juice. 

"Couldn't sleep?" Michelle asked. 

"No, I slept great, I just..." Melissa said before yawning "Don't know what it is" she said drinking her juice "Ugh, I don't want to go to school" she groaned. 

"Well maybe if you didn't stay up so late watching TV before bed..." Michelle said to her. 

"That has nothing to do with it mother" Melissa said irritated "I got to go" she said grabbing her bag and leaving.

~*~

Her eyelids felt heavy as she sat in class, trying to stay awake, Kellie poked her with a pen and Melissa jolted out of her sleepy state "You okay?" Kellie asked.

"I was until you just scared me to death" Melissa said to her irritated. 

"Kellie? Melissa?" their teacher asked "There a problem?" he asked again. 

"No" Kellie said to him. 

"Sorry" Melissa said.

~*~

Howie taped the sonogram picture up in his locker.

"That it?" Kevin asked coming towards him. 

"Oh, yeah" Howie said turning to see Kevin behind him. 

"Unbelievable huh?" Kevin asked. 

"Truly" Howie said in awe. 

"So how are you with this whole thing now?" Kevin asked "Still making you nauseous?"

"It did, until I saw this" Howie said closing the locker door.

~*~

"What do we have so far?" Sasha asked, she sat at a table in the library across from Kellie.

"Clothes, shoes, a movie, a CD, a purse, jewelry" Kellie said reading off a list. 

"Why can we not figure this out?" Sasha asked. 

"Because Vicki is a hard person to shop for" Kellie said.

"She is, what do you get for the person who has everything?" Sasha asked. 

"Who has everything?" Vicki asked sitting with them. 

"...My mother" Kellie said to her, putting her notebook away. 

"What is it her birthday or something?" Vicki asked. 

"Mother’s Day" Kellie said quickly. 

"that's...not for a while yet isn't it?" Vicki said. 

"Yeah...so...what are you doing here?" Sasha asked. 

"It's study hall" Vicki said. 

"Well don't you usually spend study hall in the gym with Bri making out under the bleachers?" Kellie asked. 

"How do you know that?" Vicki asked her. 

"Everyone knows! Everybody does it" Kellie said to her. 

"Besides they make out in the back row behind the history section" Sasha said to her. 

"Hey!" Vicki said to her. 

"Brian had to make up a test today, speaking of which, guess what my incredible boyfriend got me for my birthday" Vicki said happily as she searched through her bag. 

"He already got you something?" Sasha asked. 

"In advance" she said taking out the envelope with the pink ribbon still on it. 

“Poison tickets?!” Sasha asked, she clutched the tickets in her hand, gawking at them. 

“Okay Sash, give 'em back” Vicki said trying to force them out of her hand. 

“Okay its official, I hate you” she said.

~*~

"Hey" AJ said meeting Brian and Howie in the cafeteria.

"Hey" they replied to him as he sat down. 

"What's up with Miss?" Howie asked. 

"What do you mean?" AJ asked confused as he dug into his lunch.

"I saw her in English today, she could barely stay awake" Howie said. 

"Can you blame her?" AJ asked. 

"No, I have history with her, she was nodding off in there too" Brian said to him. 

"Well uh I don't like to brag but I think I'm partly responsible for that" AJ said smiling. 

"Don't like to brag huh?" Howie asked.

~*~

Melissa sat at her lunch table with her head down.

"What is with her?" Kellie asked noticing her sleeping once again. 

"Can't sleep" Sasha said before nudging Melissa awake. 

"Stop doing that!" Melissa said annoyed. 

“Are you okay?" Kellie asked concerned. 

"Yeah, can't seem to stay awake today" she said yawning and rubbing her eyes. 

"Oh another hot tub date?" Sasha asked. 

"No" Melissa said irritated. 

"Hot tub date?" Vicki asked "Why don't I know about this?" she asked. 

"I'm surprised big mouth here didn't tell you" Melissa said to Sasha. 

"Hey! I am not the one with the big mouth okay? That's you" Sasha said to her. 

"That's true but trust me, It comes in handy at times" she said. 

"Gross" Vicki said to her.

~*~

Later that afternoon, the door slammed shut as Melissa got home from school.

"Hi honey, how was school?" Michelle asked. 

"Long" Melissa said plopping herself down at the kitchen table. 

"Hey listen Jessie and Jeremy are coming over for dinner tonight" Michelle said. 

"Whatever, I'm going to take a nap" she said trotting up the stairs. 

The night grew on, Michelle knocked on the door and peeked inside "Honey...Melissa" she said going in and gently shaking her "Melissa." 

"What?!" Melissa whined. 

"Honey come on it's dinner time, your sister's going to be here any minute" Michelle said.

"So?!" Melissa whined once again. 

"Melissa!" Michelle said angrily. 

"Alright alright I'm coming, god" she groaned as she got up from her bed.

~*~

"Nathan! turn off that video game and come eat!" Michelle yelled to Melissa's brother.

"Well hello there sleepy head" Jack said to Melissa as she made her way to the table, Nathan came running into the room and sat down next to Melissa. 

Her mom sat a casserole dish on the table "Okay" she said when the doorbell rang "That must be Jessie" she said going to the door. 

"Hi mom" Melissa's sister, Jessie said standing on the doorstep. 

"Hi sweetheart, hi Jeremy" she said to Jessie's husband. "Come on in, dinner's on the table" she said taking their coats. 

"Hi daddy" Jessie said to Jack. 

"Princess" he said hugging her "Son" he said to Jeremy.

"We brought a special treat" Jeremy said handing Jack a bottle of wine. 

"Ah wonderful, I'll go break this open right now" Jack said leaving the dining room. 

"What's the occasion?" Michelle asked sitting at the table. 

"Well...we have some news" Jessie said looking at Jeremy, they smiled at each other. 

"You want to tell them now?" Jeremy asked. 

"We're pregnant" Jessie said happily. 

"No" her mom said "Oh my goodness!" she said jumping out of her seat and hugging her "Congratulations!" she said hugging them both. 

"Missy?" Jessie asked as she noticed Melissa had nodded off. 

"Melissa!" Michelle bellowed loudly. 

"Huh? What?" Melissa asked being startled awake. 

"Did you hear? You're going to be an aunt!" Michelle said excitedly. 

"Yeah, that's awesome" Melissa said yawning. 

"I'd like to make a toast" Jack said holding up his glass "To my beautiful daughter, her husband and my soon to be grandchild, congratulations you two" he said to them. 

"Thank you daddy" Jessie said clinking her glass of water with Jeremy's.

~*~

Melissa lied on her bed with a magazine when Jessie came in "Hey" she said.

"Don't you knock?" Melissa asked. 

"You used to barge into my room all the time!" Jessie said sitting on her bed "Listen, I was hoping you could do me a huge favor" she said. 

"Depends on what it is" Melissa said, still focused on her magazine. 

"Well...what would say to being the baby's godmother?" Jessie asked hopefully.

"Seriously?" Melissa asked. 

"Of course!" Jessie said smiling at her. 

"Oh my god...yes! I would love to" Melissa said as they hugged. 

"I was hoping you would" Jessie said to her.

~*~

The next night, the doorbell at Jessie and Jeremy's house rang.

"Hey, come on in" Jeremy said letting them in. 

"What are you doing ringing the bell?" Jessie asked them. "Dinner's almost ready" she said wiping her hands on a dish towel. The smell wafting from the kitchen turned Melissa's stomach. 

"Are you okay sweetie?" Michelle asked "You look a little green." 

"I'm fine" Melissa said shrugging. 

They herded into the dining room, Jessie brought in a covered dish and set it on the table. "Dinner is served" she said taking the lid off the smell wafting over to Melissa. Once the smell hit her, her stomach did a cartwheel that sent her running upstairs. 

"Missy? You okay?" her sister asked as she heard the toilet flush, the door opened and she came out "Are you alright?" Jessie asked as she sat on her bed. 

"Yeah I'm fine, it’s probably just the flu or something." 

"Well how do you feel now?" Jessie asked concerned. 

"I feel alright I guess" Melissa said shrugging. 

"Okay I'll go get you some crackers" Jessie said patting her arm. 

"No, no that's okay" Melissa said to her "Please, no food" she said holding her stomach before dodging into the bathroom once again. 

"Jeremy! Do we have any ginger ale?" Jessie asked going down the steps, she brought back a glass full "Miss? I brought you some ginger ale" she heard Melissa whine before retching again. 

Soon the door opened and Melissa came out, Jessie took her into the guest room and shut the door. "My god, are you sure you're okay?" Jessie asked in a concerned tone. 

"Yeah I'll be fine" Melissa said to her.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning, Melissa lied in her bed with a thermometer in her mouth "Is this really necessary?" she asked, the thermometer still in her mouth. 

Michelle took it out and looked at it "Well you don't have a fever..." she said shaking it "But you got sick again this morning." 

"Does that mean I can stay home?" Melissa asked hopefully. 

"Sure, why don't you go back to sleep?" Michelle said. 

"Thanks mom, don't worry I can call Chris later for the homework" she said pulling her covers back over her, Michelle smiled as she closed the door behind her.

~*~

The day went on, she lied in her bed with a magazine when Michelle poked her head in "Honey, I'm going to the store, I'll be back soon okay?" she said.

"Okay" Melissa said to her. 

Michelle went downstairs and the front door opened "Hey mom" Jessie said entering the house. 

"Oh hi, this is a nice surprise" Michelle said happily as they hugged.

"I just wanted to see how Missy was" Jessie said. 

"She got sick again this morning but she seems fine now" Michelle said.

"Think I can go look in on her?" Jessie asked. 

"Honey you're pregnant I wouldn't want you to catch anything" Michelle said concerned. 

"No, mom I'll be fine" Jessie said.

"You sure?" Michelle asked.

"Yeah, it's fine I promise" Jessie said going towards the stairs. 

"Okay, you mind staying here with her until I get back?" Michelle asked grabbing her purse.

"Sure" Jessie said going up the stairs. 

"Thanks, I'll see you later" Michelle said putting her coat on.

Jessie went upstairs to Melissa's room, knocking on the door "Hey" she said. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Melissa asked. 

"Just wanted to come check on you, how you feeling?" Jessie asked sitting at the foot of Melissa's bed.

Melissa shrugged "I'm alright I guess" she said sitting up.

"Mom said you got sick again this morning" Jessie said to her. 

"Yeah, I guess, so?" Melissa said to her. 

"You and Alex...you're being careful right? When you're together?" Melissa looked at her curiously "When was the last time you had sex?" Jessie asked. 

"Oh my god I am not answering that question" Melissa said. 

"Missy, right before I found out I was pregnant I was acting just like you, I was tired all the time, I started throwing up for no reason...tell me, the last time you guys...did it, did you use protection?" 

"I don't know! It was a while ago I don't remember!" she said incredulously. 

"You need to see a doctor" Jessie said to Melissa insistently 

"No way, I'm fine" Melissa said to her. 

"You're not fine, at least take a home test" Jessie said.

"What are you going to make me?" Melissa asked. 

"If I have to" Jessie said. 

"Fine, if it'll get you off my back" Melissa said irritated. 

"Good, I'm going to run out right now..." Jessie said going for the door.

"Now?!" Melissa asked.

"No time like the present" Jessie said to her. 

"Mom could be back any minute, I don't want her catching me taking a pregnancy test!" Melissa said in a harsh whisper.

"Mom is at the grocery store, you know how long it takes her to go shopping, I'll be right back" Jessie said leaving the room, she soon came back with a paper bag "Here" Jessie said handing her a box. 

"Let’s just get this over with" Melissa said opening it begrudgingly. She sat on her bed "How long does it take?" she asked irritated. 

"Just a couple more minutes" Jessie said to her. 

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this, I'm not pregnant" Melissa said crossing her arms. 

"Doesn't hurt to make sure" Jessie said to her "while we wait for the results maybe we should talk about your options" Jessie said.

"Options?" Melissa asked. 

"yes, there's adoption, there's abortion..." Jessie said rattling off a list. 

"Abortion? You would want me to have an abortion?" Melissa asked. 

"That's your choice, you need to decide what's right for you" Jessie said, she then looked at her watch "Now's your chance to find out" she said nodding towards the bathroom, Melissa looked at her nervously and stood up from her bed. 

"Okay so, it's two lines what does that mean?" Melissa asked. 

Jessie sighed "It means you're pregnant" she said. 

"What? No, it can't be" Melissa said looking at the test. 

"It is, it says so right here" Jessie said pointing to the box. 

"Oh my god" Melissa said plopping down on the bed “I am so dead, mom and dad are going to crucify me” Melissa said. 

“Miss, I will help you with mom and dad alright, don't worry, you'll be okay” Jessie said pushing her hair back.

“Will you kill me?” Melissa asked her sister. 

“Oh Missy, look, I'm your sister and I love you and no matter what happens, I'll take care of you” she said cupping her face in her hands.

“Thanks” Melissa said tearfully. 

“Oh honey” Jess said hugging her.

~*~

The next night, she knocked on the garage door where she saw AJ sitting with the other guys.

"Oh hey" AJ said to her. 

"Hey Miss" Brian and Nick said to her. 

"Hey" she said nervously. 

"What's up beautiful?" AJ asked kissing her cheek. 

"Oh uh...it can wait" she said as she turned to leave. 

"Wait" he said "You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah I Just needed to talk to you about something but I can see you're busy" she said, once again turning around to leave. 

"Actually we were just leaving" Brian said. 

"Yeah go ahead and talk" Nick said as they stood up and walked towards the door.

"See you tomorrow" AJ said as they left, they closed the door. 

"Have a seat" he said pointing to a couch. 

"Thanks" she said sitting next to him. 

"So what'd you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Oh boy" Melissa said nervously. 

"Something wrong?" he asked. 

"Uh you know what? We can really talk about this tomorrow..." she said trying to leave again. 

"Wait wait" he said grabbing her hand "Come on, you said you wanted to talk so...tell me" he said.

"Okay, but you should probably sit first" she said to him, he sat down. "Do you remember how I kept falling asleep in school and how tired I've been lately?" she asked. 

"Yeah, so?" he asked. 

"I'm pregnant" she said as his face went blank, he stared at her. "You okay?" she asked, he still didn't move and kept staring at her, she waved her hand in front of his face "Okay please say something, you're scaring me" she said. 

"Wh... how...when..." he stammered "I don't understand"he said. 

"You don't understand what?" she asked confused. 

"Any of this...how did this happen?" he asked, 

"You were there" Melissa said to him. 

"Well yeah but..." he said. 

"But what?" she asked irritated.

"I thought you were on the pill?" he asked.

"Who told you that?" she asked confused. 

"You did!" he said to her. 

"When?!" she asked. 

"You said 'I need to get on the pill' " he said. 

"I said I was thinking about it not that I actually did it!" 

"Oh my god" he said "What do we do?" he asked nervously.

"I've been talking to my sister" she said. 

"And?" he asked. 

"She explained to me all the options that are out there, and I don't know about you but... I want to keep my baby" she said to him. 

"Miss... I don't...I don't know if we can do this" he said to her. 

"Our friends are doing it" she said to him. 

"Our friends are smarter than us!" he said. 

"Not by much obviously!" she said irritated. 

"Oh god" he groaned in aggravation. 

"What are you saying? You don't want this baby?" she asked sadly.

"Do you only want this baby because our friends are having one?" he asked. 

She looked at him shocked "I can't believe you just said that to me" she said, she got up "Okay, fine" she said leaving. 

"Miss....Miss... Melissa, wait!" he called after her as she left. “Stupid!" he said banging his head against the garage door.

~*~

The doorbell rang, Kellie opened the door and saw Melissa "Hey, what's up?" she asked.

"Can we talk?" Melissa asked. 

"Yeah sure" she said letting her in, they went up to Kellie's room. Kellie shut the door "You okay?" she asked. 

"Just to save us some time, I'm just going to say what I came to tell you, I'm pregnant" Melissa said to her. 

"What?" Kellie asked. 

"My sister made me take a home pregnancy test when she noticed I had all of the same symptoms she had when she found out" Melissa said sitting on her bed. 

Kellie sat next to her on the bed "You okay?" 

"Yeah I just...I can't believe it" Melissa said to her.

"Yeah I know that feeling" she said sadly pulling her close and hugged her.

~*~

The doorbell rang and Kevin opened the door "Hey" he said seeing AJ on his doorstep.

"Hey, I need to talk to you" AJ said. 

"Sure" Kevin said letting him in "You look like you got hit by a truck, you okay?". 

"Meet the newest member of your club" AJ said sitting down Kevin's couch. 

"You're kidding" Kevin said. 

"Afraid not, Miss just told me" AJ said. 

"Oh wow...I don't know what to say...congratulations?" Kevin said.

"Thanks but I just made a dick of myself" AJ said.

"What'd you do?" Kevin asked irritated. 

"I asked Miss if she only wanted the baby because Kel and Chris are keeping theirs" AJ said as Kevin sat next to him.

"You didn't" Kevin said to him. 

"I did" AJ said rubbing his temples.

"What'd you do that for?!" Kevin asked angrily. 

"I panicked!" AJ said. 

"What happened?" Kevin asked. 

"She walked out on me" AJ said sighing. 

"Look...I know okay? it’s difficult to process I mean a baby means not being able to hang out with your friends or go to parties or..." Kevin said. 

"That's not what I'm afraid of, you really think I'm that shallow?" AJ asked offended. 

"Then what is it?" Kevin asked. 

"All I could think is, what if I'm just like my dad? I can't do that to my kid" AJ said sadly. 

"Well no offense but your kind of just did" Kevin said. 

"Great, I'm off to a good start" AJ said. 

"I'm sure if you explain all of this to Melissa maybe she'll understand" Kevin said. 

"I don't know" AJ said. 

"Look you may not understand what she's going through but even though she has another person growing inside of her, she probably feels more alone than ever, she needs you" Kevin said.

~*~

"He thinks I only want this baby because you and Chris are having one" Melissa said to Kellie.

Kellie gasped "He did not" she said "I'm so sorry" she said pulling her close once again. 

"What do I do?" Melissa asked.

~*~

The next morning, AJ approached her "Miss" she looked at him irritated.

"Look I'm tired, I've been throwing up all morning and I have to get to class in the next five minutes I really don't feel like arguing with you right now" she said shutting her locker. 

"Just listen to what I have to say" he said as she tried to walk away from him. 

"What?" she asked, he sunk to the floor and stood on one knee. 

"Melissa Maria Jordan...will you marry me?" he asked holding her hand. 

She looked down at him "Get up" she groaned. 

"That a yes or a no?" he asked confused. 

"What are you doing?" she asked. 

"Alright look, what I said to you last night? I’m sorry okay? I'm so sorry I said that to you" he said sadly.

"Good to know" she said. 

"But you need to know why I said it" he said to her.

"I know why, you're afraid of losing your freedom" she said irritated.

"No... well yeah...but no... the point is, I don't know how to be a dad...okay? Mine left me and I'm afraid of being just like him" he said. 

She put her hand on his face "You are not your dad okay? You're you and I don't know how to be a mother any more than you know how to be a father" she said softly. 

"Great, I feel sorry for this kid" he said smiling. 

"Don't worry, I have faith in us" she said putting her hand on her stomach, he put his hand over hers "So?" she asked. 

"So I think we're going to be parents" he said, she smiled and hugged him. 

"Speaking of parents" she said. 

"You tell yours?" he asked nervously.

"Not yet" she said shaking her head, my sister said she'd help me with that. 

"Should I be scared?" he asked.

"Probably" she said nodding.


	13. My Super Sweet 16

Melissa watched from the kitchen as her parents sat around the living room, engaging in conversation with Jessie and her husband. She leaned up against the kitchen wall and took a deep breath. 

"Hey" Jessie said appearing out of nowhere. 

"Don't do that" Melissa said irritated. 

"Sorry" Jessie said to her "You ready?" she asked. 

"Uh ..yeah about that...how about you go in and tell them and I'll make a run for it?" she said going towards the door, Jessie pulled her arm back. 

"Come on son, I'll make you a drink" Jack said coming into the kitchen with Jeremy. "There she is, I was wondering if you were ever going to come out of your room" he said to Melissa. 

"Hi daddy" she said to him sadly.

"Jessie sweetheart you need anything?" Jack asked her. 

"No daddy, thank you, we're just going to go and talk to mom" Jessie said pulling Melissa into the living room. "Mom, Melissa needs to talk to you about something" Jessie said as put her hands on Melissa's shoulders. 

"Oh, okay...everything alright?" Michelle asked. 

"Well..." Jessie said. 

"Missy, honey, are you okay? You look like you're going to be sick again" Michelle said.

"Mom" Melissa said to her. 

"Yeah" Jeremy said as he and Jack came back into the living room. 

"Uh sweetheart" Jessica said to him "Nate has a new video game he wants to show you" she said to him. 

"Oh okay, I'll be back" he said setting his drink down and going upstairs. 

"Something wrong?" Jack asked. 

"Daddy, you should sit" Jessica said to him. 

"Is everything alright?" her mom asked. 

"I'm so sorry" Melissa said as tears began to trail down her cheeks. 

"Oh honey, nothing can be that bad" Michelle said soothingly. 

"Just tell us what it is, princess" Jack said to her softly. 

She looked at Jessica, she put her hands on her shoulders for reassurance "Mom, daddy..." Jessica began to say. 

"I can do it" Melissa said to her "I'm pregnant" she said shrugging.

Jack chuckled lightly "Come on Missy be serious, what's wrong?" he asked Melissa looked down at the floor. 

"Missy? Are you? Michelle asked, more tears trailed down her face as she shook her head yes. "My god" she said hugging Melissa "It's okay sweetheart, it'll be alright." 

"I'm going to kill him, the next time that boyfriend of yours comes around he's dead!" Jack said angrily as he stood up from the couch.

"Jack!" Michelle said, giving him a look of warning. 

"She's sixteen years old!" Jack said to her.

"Honey, why don't you take your sister to her room" Michelle said to Jessica. 

"Okay, come on" she said as they went upstairs. Jessica held Melissa as she cried "It'll be okay" she said trying to soothe her.

~*~

Jack held a picture of Melissa when she was a little girl and looked at it when Michele came in.

"Okay, I got Missy calmed down" she said. 

"That kid is dead, I finally have the excuse to kill him" Jack said angrily putting the picture back on the mantle. 

"Jack" Michelle said in a warning tone.

"Michele" Jack said to her "Why aren't you as upset as I am?" he asked.

"Because I have no room to judge" Michelle said. 

"Do you not see any similarities to what happened tonight and what happened when I told my parents I was pregnant?" she asked. 

"That was different" Jack said. 

"Oh? How?" Michelle asked confused. 

"We were eighteen, we had just graduated, we were going to college and we were already engaged" Jack said to her. 

"Wow you must've lived in a whole different reality than I did" she said "First of all, we were seventeen and I was pretty far along when we graduated from high school, we only got engaged after graduation and trust me, my father was a lot angrier than you are right now" Michelle said to him. 

"She's sixteen" Jack said sadly. 

"I know, so what are we going to do?" Michelle asked. 

"What happened to that little girl?" Jack asked pointing to the picture. 

"She's still our daughter and she's in a lot of trouble and she needs our help and that's what we're going to do" Michelle said to him. 

Melissa blew her nose when she heard tapping at her window, she looked over to see AJ outside. She got up and opened the windows "What are you doing here? my dad is ready to kill you!" she said to him. 

"Miss, its freezing out here and I'm standing on a rose trellis, want to help me here?" AJ asked as she pulled him in. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

"Oh yeah just great, I told my parents and now my dad hates me and wants you dead" she said irritated.

"He's not awake is he?" he asked fearfully. 

"Don't worry he's locked himself in the den" she said to him "Well I don't even have to guess what your mother said, I'm a whore, I corrupted you, stole your innocence and are now trying to trap you with a baby" she said sitting on her bed. 

"And a whole bunch of other words I probably shouldn't repeat" he said sitting next to her "Forget about them okay? Forget about your dad, forget about my mom, just focus on us" he said holding her hand. 

"I'm scared" she said. 

Her door opened and Jack stood there "Oh no" AJ said nervously. 

"Daddy" Melissa said nervously. 

"You!" Jack said angrily before lunging towards AJ, wrapping his hands around his neck and slamming him against the wall.

"Mom!" Melissa yelled "Mom! Help!" Melissa yelled while she tried to pull her dad off of him. 

"You touch my little girl again..." Jack said angrily as AJ coughed and gasped for a breath. 

"Oh for god's sakes...Jack!" Michelle said pulling Jack off, AJ coughed and took deep breaths as he let go. 

"God daddy you could've killed him!" Melissa squealed.

"He's lucky I didn't!" Jack said angrily. 

"What's going on? Why's dad yelling?" her brother Nathan asked running into the room "Oh its him" he said. 

"Nathan, go to bed" Michelle said to him. 

"Fine" he said before turning back and kicking him in the groin. 

"Nathan!" Melissa yelled at him. 

"Nathan James!" Michelle said as Nathan ran back to his room.

"Jack, go" Michelle said to him. 

"If I ever catch you in this room again..." Jack said angrily throught gritted teeth.

"I think he got the message" Michelle said pushing him from the room. 

"Are you okay?" Melissa asked him. 

"I think so" AJ said. 

"Why on earth did you think it was a good idea to come up here?" Michelle asked. 

"I just wanted to talk to her" AJ said. 

"Well I don't know if you've heard or not but there's been this wonderful invention called a telephone" Michelle said. 

"Mom" Melissa said "Can we just have a minute?" she asked. 

"One minute, you better be gone or he will kill you" Michelle said as she left the room. 

"re you sure you're okay?" Melissa asked him. 

"Oh you know, kicked in the nads nearly strangled to death, I'll be okay" AJ said."I just wanted to come and see if you would reconsider my offer from this morning" he asked "We can leave, get married and not have to worry about anyone else" he said to her. 

"Trust me the offer sounds tempting especially right now, but you know we can't" she said sadly.

"Okay" he said standing up "But if you change your mind...". 

"I'll let you know" she said nodding.

"Okay" he said putting a hand on her cheek and kissing her softly "I love you" he said. 

"I love you too" she said as he climbed out of the window. 

 

**April 27, 1991**

Music played loudly as people gathered in Vicki's living room. Sasha helped Emily attach pink streamers to the doorways and on the walls, the doorbell then rang.

"Hi, come on in, she's not here yet, you're just in time" Lizzie said letting people in to the house. 

"Jason!" Emily yelled at him "You're supposed to be looking out for Vicki" she said as he sat by the living room window. 

"I am!" he said "She's not here yet obviously" Jason said rolling his eyes. 

"I wonder what's taking so long" Lizzie said checking her watch. 

"Maybe he had a very special present to give to her" Jason said laughing, Emily slapped him. 

The doorbell rang again, Lizzie looked out of the peep hole and opened the door "Oh Melissa" she said as Melissa came into the house. "You came, great" she said shutting the door behind her "How are you feeling sweetie?" she asked. 

"Fine right now" Lizzie hugged her shoulders "Hey" she said to Kellie and Christina "She here yet?" she asked. 

"Hey, uh no, not yet, should be here soon" Kellie said to her. 

"I'm glad you came" Christina said hugging her. 

"Thanks" Melissa said "besides the whole having a baby thing I feel like my old self" she said. 

"No hovering boyfriend?" Kellie asked. 

"He's going to be late" Melissa said to her. 

"Quiet down people!" Jason yelled as he jumped away from the window and the music went off. 

"So, did you have a good time tonight?" Brian asked, walking Vicki to her door. 

"I always have a good time with you" she said as they got to her front porch "Are you going to give me this amazing gift of yours or are you going to make me wait until next year?" she asked. 

"Your mom home?" he asked. 

"I think so" she said.

"Then I can't give it to you" he said 

"You're disgusting" she said laughing "I WAS going to invite you in for cake but I'm not so sure you deserve some now..." she said as he kissed her as she opened the front door and flicked on the lights. 

_"SURPRISE!!!!!"_ There was an array of streamers and confetti raining down on her. 

"Oh my god" she said in total shock. 

"Happy Birthday" her mom said to her. 

"What is this?" she asked laughing happily. 

"We've been planning this for weeks" he said to her. 

"Did you...?" she asked.

"I set the whole thing up" he said smiling. 

"Ahem" Lizzie said to him. 

"With your mom's help of course" he said. 

"Oh my beautiful girl is sixteen" Lizzie said hugging Vicki "I love you so much" Lizzie said. 

"I love you too mom" Vicki said to her. 

"Okay turn the music back on" she said as the music came back on. 

"Happy Birthday" Kellie said to Vicki. 

"Thank you" she said to her. 

"For you" Kellie said handing a gift bag to her. 

"Oh thanks you didn't have to get me anything" Vicki said looking at the bag.

"Please, this is your sweet sixteen" Kellie said to her. 

"Happy sweet sixteen" Melissa said handing Vicki her gift. 

"Hey, how are you?" Vicki asked hugging her. 

"I'm alright" she said. 

The lights turned off "Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday to you...Happy Birthday dear Vicki...Happy Birthday to you" Jason and Chris held her cake for her to blow out the candle while everyone sang, she blew out her candles and the smoke rose into the air. 

"So birthday girl surprised?" Emily asked. 

"Very, I don't think I've ever had a surprise party before" Vicki said to her. 

"Well it's not over yet, a certain someone has a very special surprise for you waiting in the backyard" Emily said to her. 

"What?" Vicki asked. 

"Go and see" Emily said.


	14. Chapter 14

Vicki crossed through the kitchen and came to the backdoor. Twinkle lights hung around the yard, strung along the branches of the trees and in the bushes. 

“Wow" she said opening the door and stepping outside. 

"Surprise" Brian said coming up behind her, she turned to face him, he wrapped his arms around her "like it?" he asked.

"I love it, what is all this?" she asked. 

“Well, I had a very special present for you" he said. 

"You already got me concert tickets" she said.

"I know but I wanted to save this one for tonight" He reached into his shirt pocket and took out a small velvet box and handed it to her. “Go ahead open it” he said, she looked wary and opened it seeing a ring. An emerald cut amethyst stone with two smaller emerald cut diamonds on both sides of it. 

She gasped as she saw it "Oh my god" she said "This is beautiful" she said to him.

Brian took the box from her "Vicki I love you and I don't think there's anyone else in the world who's more perfect for me than you are ” he said "You are the only one I want" he said sliding the ring gently on to her finger "And I'm promising you our future together" he said. 

"I love you too" she said kissing him "Thank you so much" she said looking at the ring glistening on her finger. 

"And now...” he said pressing a button on a radio. The song sixteen candles echoed into the woods and Vicki laughed. 

"Way to ruin the moment" she said to him "Really?" she asked. 

"Your mom is making me do this" he said to her. 

"She would" Vicki said to him he held out his hand for her. 

“So, birthday girl, may I have this dance?” she took it and he pulled her close, she looped her arms around his neck and they let their foreheads fall against each other. 

_Happy birthday, happy birthday, baby Oh, I love you so. Sixteen candles make a lovely light_  
_But not as bright as your eyes tonight. Blow out the candles, make your wish come true._  
_For I'll be wishing that you love me, too. You're only sixteen but you're my teenage queen._  
_You're the prettiest Loveliest girl I've ever seen. Sixteen candles in my heart will glow._  
_Forever and ever for I love you so."_

 

Lizzie stood at the backdoor and watched them cuddled up together in an embrace.

"Just so you know my mom is watching, so just smile and act like this isn't completely cheesy" she said to him, he turned around to smile at Lizzie "Yep keep smiling" Vicki said to him before Lizzie finally walked away they laughed. 

"I love you" he said smiling at her. 

"I love you too" she said as they kissed.

~*~

"What do you think?" she asked holding her hand up.

"That is so beautiful" Kellie said looking at Vicki's ring "I can't believe he got it for you" she said, they stood against the school lockers. 

"I know" Vicki said "I couldn't believe it when he gave it to me, and he decorated the backyard with lights and we danced, it was perfect" Vicki said happily. 

"Aww...so? When's the wedding?" Kellie asked. 

"It’s just a promise ring" Vicki said to her. 

"Hello beautiful" Brian said wrapping his arm around her. 

"Handsome" Vicki said to him. 

"So Kel, what do you think?" he asked about Vicki’s ring. 

"Very nice, I'm surprised actually, how'd you get it? You join the mob or something?" Kellie asked jokingly. 

"Well I could tell you but then I'd have to kill you" he said to her "No actually I had some cash stashed away and it was worth it" he said kissing Vicki's forehead.

"Oh god you make me sick" Kellie said to him "Sorry, hormones" she said.

"Come on Romeo, bye Kel" Vicki said as she and Brian walked off down the hallway.

"Bye guys" Kellie said "Hey" Kellie said to Christina as she approached her locker. 

"Oh hey, what's up?" Christina asked pulling books out and shoving them into her bag. 

"I have a present for you" Kellie said handing over a book. 

"Oh my god thank you" Christina said "I needed one of these" she said looking at the book.

"Well Kev and I have been through that book about a hundred times but I think we finally found the names we like so I figured you can have mine" Kellie said. 

"You sure?" Christina asked. 

"All yours" Kellie said smiling. 

"Well thanks" Christina said hugging Kellie.

They jumped back and laughed "Did you feel that?" Christina asked. 

"Yeah" Kellie said touching her stomach "Oh my god, that's the first time that's happened" Kellie said putting her hand to her stomach. "There it is again" she happily "Oh wow, there really is a baby in there" she said astonished, Christina laughed. "Oh this feels weird" Kellie said as the tiny kicks continued. 

"Good weird?" Christina asked. 

"Amazing weird" Kellie said to her.

~*~

"Hey" Christina said to Howie as she walked into the cafeteria.

"Hey, what are you doing? You can't be carrying all these books in your condition" Howie said taking her backpack from her. 

"Wow thanks" Christina said stunned "You will never believe what happened" she said to him excitedly. 

"You okay?" Howie asked nervously "You should sit" he said to her, sitting her down on the bench seat. 

"I'm fine, Kellie felt the baby kick" she said. 

"Her baby or our baby?" he asked. 

"Hers" she said to him "Oh, and look what she gave me" she said showing him the book. 

"Oh hey great" he said taking it from her and looking in it. 

"Yeah but I think I already know what I want to name him" she said taking a bite of her lunch. 

"Oh yeah?" he asked. 

"I want to name him after my dad" she said chewing on her food. 

His face fell "Your dad?" he asked nervously. 

"Yeah, Drake" she said happily. 

"Huh" he said to her. 

"Huh?" she asked "You give me huh?" she said "What's wrong with Drake?" she asked. 

"Nothing...it’s great, I love your dad's name, heck I love your dad for not strangling me" he said. 

"Well then...what's the problem?" she asked irritated. 

"I don't know...Drake? It’s just...weird" he said. 

"Weird how?" Christina asked. 

"It’s just...it sounds like...wait a minute" he said flipping through the book "Ah exactly what I thought, it means dragon!" he said handing it to her. 

"Oh come on" Christina said "Fine, what do you want to name him?" she asked, he was silent "Hmm?" she asked "Uh huh, yeah I thought so" she said as he stayed silent. 

"I'll find something" he said taking the book from her. 

"Fine, look, but if it’s not better than the name I picked we're going with Drake" she said to him.

"You're on" he said shaking her hand.

~*~

Later that afternoon, Christina lied on her couch with the book.

"Hi Chrissie, how was school?" Louise asked coming into the house with a grocery bag. 

"Long" Christina said sitting up "Where's daddy?" she asked going into the kitchen. 

"Working overtime, just you and me tonight kiddo" Louise said. "Which reminds me, I'm going to make us a special dinner and later, got your favorite movie" she said holding up a video. 

"Ghost?" Christina asked hopefully. 

"Oh...I thought Indiana Jones was your favorite?" Louise asked. 

"Yeah...when I was like eight" Christina said taking the tape from her. 

"Wow, I forgot how cranky pregnancy hormones make you" Louise said to her 

"Sorry" Christina said to her "Kel gave me this book of names today" she said.

"Well that spoils my second surprise" Louise said pulling a thick glossy covered book from one of the bags. 

"Thanks" Christina said taking it from her and laughing. 

"So what happened? You picked a name and he doesn't like it?" Louise asked. 

"Exactly" Christina said to her. 

"Been there done that three times...it's not fun, I think your dad and I fought the whole nine months on what to name you" Christina groaned. "So what name did you pick?" Louise asked as she finished unpacking her bag.

"Well I said if it were a boy I would want to name him after daddy" Christina said folding the empty bag. 

"Oh he would love that" Louise said putting the groceries away. 

"Yeah tell my boyfriend that" Christina said helping her put things away. 

"Don't worry I'm sure you'll come to some kind of agreement you forget all about that for tonight, just put your feet up and relax, I'll start dinner" Louise said patting Christina's cheek.

"Thanks mom" Christina said as she picked up her book and began reading again. 

Later that night, they sat on the couch together with a bowl of popcorn in between them. 

"I can't believe I used to like this so much" Christina said as they watched the movie. 

"I don't think it was the movie as much as it was Harrison Ford" Louise said. 

"How did you know that?" Christina asked her.

"Because you were the only little girl interested in Star Wars" Louise said. 

"He looked so good as Han Solo" Christina said to her as she ate a handful of popcorn. 

"I'll get you some tea" Louise said getting up from the couch. 

"Thanks mom" Christina said sitting up, sticking her hand back into the popcorn bowl. 

"Don't worry when you get older we'll watch these movies together all the time" she said patting her stomach. "You me and Harrison Ford" she said gazing at Harrison Ford dressed as Indiana Jones. "Harrison..." she said "Kid I think we just found a name for you" she said putting a handful of popcorn in her mouth.

~*~

The next afternoon Christina sat at her lunch table, books sitting open in front of her.

"Okay, okay I've been all over this book twice" Howie said sitting down across from her. 

"And?" she asked 

"And... I got nothing...you were right" he said. 

"Wow...can I hear that again?" she asked. 

"I guess we're going with Drake" he said. 

"Yeah..." she said biting the end of her pencil. 

"What?" he asked. 

"I was thinking...what do you think of Harrison?" she asked. 

"Harrison?!" he asked. 

"Yes, Harrison, Harry, for short" she said tapping her eraser on her notebook page. 

"You mean like Harrison Ford or something?" he asked. 

"I guess...whatever..." she said "Harrison Drake Dorough" she said to him. 

He nodded "Harrison...Harry...Harry go to your room" he said to himself "Oh wow...that's weird" he said. 

"Well?" she asked curiously. 

"You got a deal" he said holding his hand out for her to shake.

~*~

The weather became warmer, the nights longer and as April turned into May, summer vacation was on everyone's minds as the end the school year drew closer.

"Okay kids settle down” a teacher said to their class "I think it’s time we talked about reviewing for finals” a collective groan resounded. “Yes, I know I know” the teacher said handing out paper packets “But it must be done”. 

Brian waited under the bleachers, leaning up against the wall as Vicki walked towards him. 

"Hey, why'd you want me to meet you here?" she asked. 

"Because I have been waiting all day to do this" he said grabbing her closely and pulling her into a passionate kiss. 

"Mm wow, what was that for?" she asked as they parted. 

"Well I know finals are coming up and you're going to be spending all your time studying..." he said.

"Yeah..." she said.

"Just wanted to get one last kiss in" he said to her. 

"I don't have to start studying for finals for a while, so don't worry" she said winking. 

"Ooh what was the wink for?" he asked as she smiled at him and began walking away. 

"You'll see" she said smiling to herself. He caught up to her and wrapped his arms around her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who's your favorite couple so far?
> 
> Bricki (Brian & Vicki)  
> Nisha (Nick & Sasha)  
> Alissa (AJ & Melissa)  
> K2/Kelvin (Kevin & Kellie)  
> Howina (Howie & Christina)
> 
> feel free to answer in the review section :)


	15. I’ll Make Love to You

"Come on just one more try" Sasha said to Nick, they sat amongst the crowded cafeteria. 

"You're not going to make it" he said laughing at her. 

"I promise I won't miss this time" she said holding a grape in her hand.

"Alright" he said opening his mouth wide. 

She tossed the grape, it sailed past his face, hitting someone in the back of the head. They turned around to glare at them. 

"Sorry Stephanie!" Sasha said waving to her. 

"Last one I promise" Nick said to Stephanie before she turned around. 

Sasha giggled as he pulled her close and kissed her. 

"Ahem" someone said clearing their throat "Little sister" her brother Shawn said standing over them. 

"Ugh, what do you want?" Sasha asked irritated. 

"Carter" Shawn said glancing at Nick. 

"Shawn" Nick said returning to his lunch. 

"Do you need something?" Sasha asked. 

"Just came to remind you that I have an away game tonight" Shawn said looking between them suspiciously. 

"Okay...and?" she asked. 

"And... mom and dad will be there" Shawn said to her. 

"Great, whatever, go away" she said to him. 

"No funny business tonight" he said to her "You got that?" he asked glaring at Nick once again. 

"I don't know of any funny business of which you speak" he said to Shawn, Sasha laughed. 

"Goodbye Shawn" Sasha said to him. 

"Bye Shawn" Nick said sweetly as Shawn stalked away from them. "He's going to use my head for batting practice one of these days" he said to her. 

"Forget about him, you heard him though right? He's going to be at an away game, mom and dad are going to watch him play...looks like I have the house all to myself tonight" she said taking a bite out of another grape. 

He looked at her intrigued "Really?" he asked leaning in close to her. 

"Really" she said "So, why don't you come by around seven and I will be waiting for you" she said feeding him a grape. 

"Mm, can't wait" he said kissing her.

~*~

Later that afternoon after school had ended, Sasha sifted through Vicki's closet.

"What exactly are you looking for?" Vicki asked as she sat at her desk with her books open. 

"That really cute black strappy dress you have" Sasha said to her, still looking through her clothes. 

Vicki got up from the desk and pulled a hanger from the rack. "I think you went past it a couple times" Vicki said to her. 

"Thanks" Sasha said holding it against her and looking in the mirror. 

"Wow, so what exactly do you have planned for tonight? As if I didn't already know" Vicki said smiling at her, sitting back down at her desk. 

"Is that all you think about?" Sasha asked. 

"Oh please, don't give me that" Vicki said as they laughed "So what's the occasion?" Vicki asked. 

"No occasion" Sasha said to her "We never actually get to be alone anymore, we go to his house, his brother and sisters barge in non-stop and his parents are in the middle of their latest knock down drag out argument" Sasha said sitting on Vicki's bed.  
"And when we're at my house my dad and my brothers are basically like the CIA, every move he makes it sets off a signal or something" Vicki laughed. 

"I take it the CIA are off tonight?" Vicki asked. 

"CJ's taken my unfortunate sister in law on vacation" Sasha said in disdain. 

"Still not warming up to her I see" Vicki said noticing the tone of disgust in her voice. 

"Please...and my parents are going to watch Shawn's game" Sasha pulled her hair up and held it with her hand "Up or down?" Sasha asked. 

"Down" Vicki said to her. 

“I think it looks better up” Brian said climbing over the balcony railing to Vicki's room. 

"Can't you use the front door like a normal person?" Sasha asked. 

"Where's the fun in that?" he asked "Hello beautiful" he said to Vicki. 

"Hi" Vicki said as they kissed "What's up?" she asked looking up at him. 

"Just wanted to come by and say hello...and uh maybe revisit the topic we were discussing earlier..." he said. 

"Really? I'm all ears what topic was that?" Sasha asked him, he looked at her nervously. 

"Uh...well...finals" he said stammering "I need help studying for finals" he said to her. 

"God you are so transparent" Sasha said getting up and getting her backpack "Thanks for the dress, I'm off to study for finals myself hopefully, have fun" she said leaving the room. 

"You too" Vicki called out after her. 

"So earlier when you said 'you'll see'...you didn't really elaborate on that" he said pulling her closely. 

"Well...I could but my mom's going to be home soon so there's not really enough time..." she said seductively "Use your imagination" she said sitting at her desk. 

"Why do you do this to me?" he asked. 

"Sheer entertainment" she said, she squealed as he kissed her neck "I love you" she said to him. 

"I love you too" he said as they kissed. 

"Now get out of here because if I don't pass these finals I'm going to kill you" she said to him before kissing him once more. 

"Got it, I'll call you later" he said kissing her again.

~*~

Sasha set a bowl of popcorn on the coffee table and looked at her watch when the doorbell rang, she stopped to give herself a look over in the mirror and then opened it "Hey" she said to Nick.

“Hey” Nick said sullenly as he came inside. “I know I’m late, sorry” he said. 

“Uh no, it’s okay…what’s wrong?” she asked. 

He shook his head “Nothing, I’m good…want to watch a movie or something?” he asked taking his coat off. 

“Sure…soon as you tell me what’s going on” she said sitting on the coffee table in front of him “You were fine at school today, what happened between then and now?” she asked. 

“My family, what else” he said “My parents are apparently getting divorced” he said irritated. 

“Again?” Sasha asked. 

“Until they break open another bottle of booze and everything’s supposedly fine” he said to her. “You know if it were just me I could handle it…but my brother and sisters…they’re too young to understand and it kills me that they put them in the middle of their problems” he said sadly. 

She looked at him sadly and moved to sit next to him on the couch. “Come here” she said pulling him towards her, he lied his head on her chest as she ran her fingers through his hair. 

He smiled “How do you do it?” he asked lifting his head up and looking at her. 

“Do what exactly?” she asked. 

“Make everything better?” he asked. 

“it’s a gift” she said shrugging, they laughed. 

“You’re my best friend you know” he said. 

“Wow really? Even though I’m a girl?” she asked, he laughed. 

“Yes” he said, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him in close.

They kissed softly, eventually becoming more intense and deep, their mouths fusing together. 

“I love you Sash” he said to her. 

She smiled “I love you too” she said as they began to kiss once again. 

“Mm” he said as they broke apart. 

“How about I make you feel even better?” she asked “Come on” she said holding her hand out and nodding towards the stairs. 

He pulled the clip holding her hair up, letting it softly cascade down her back, he then pushed it over to the other side as he began to kiss her neck, sliding the strap of her dress down off of her shoulder and planting soft kisses on her bare skin. She whirled around to face him and slowly began to unbutton his shirt, they looked at each other lustfully before connecting in a deep kiss, running his fingers through her hair, laying her down on her bed. 

“Sash, I…” he said when she softly pressed her fingers to his lips. 

“I don’t want you to think about anything else tonight okay?” she asked.

He smiled against her finger, putting his lips back on hers, she slowly slid his shirt off his shoulders, he shook it from himself, his hands getting stuck in the cuffs, Sasha giggled as he tried to get them out. 

“Need help?” she asked laughing. 

“No I got it” he said laughing and then pulling it off of himself, he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into him, kissing passionately, his hands running down her waist to her butt and squeezing gently. 

He found the zipper to her dress and slowly slid it down, Sasha sat up to face him, slipping the straps of the dress from her shoulders, letting the top fall off her. He stared lustfully at her bare breasts, lunging at her, kissing and nipping at her neck. He reached up to grab her breast, squeezing it, Sasha moaned slightly, she reached down and undid his pants. 

Their clothes began to pile up on the floor, his pants falling to the carpet first, her dress soon after followed by her panties and his boxers. He lied flat on his back, Sasha straddling his waist, he began to thrust upward, she matched his movements and began to ride him, he held on to her hips. He sat up, wrapping his arms around her and sucking on her breasts, she ran her fingers through his hair as he began to thrust even harder. 

She threw her head back as he began to move faster, whimpering and moaning, grabbing his hair tightly. She finally fell backwards against the bed, her legs still tightly wrapped around his waist, his thrusts becoming quicker. Her headboard tapped lightly against the wall behind it, they both finally cried out in pleasure, their bodies becoming like liquid.

He slowly pulled himself out of her and collapsed next to her, both of them glistening with sweat and slightly out of breath.

~*~

The next afternoon, Melissa sat in the school library, Kellie and Christina laughed as they came and sat with her.

"Hey, what's so funny?" Melissa asked them as they sat down. 

"Mr. Winters actually fell out of his chair while he was sleeping" Kellie said to her. 

"You're kidding" Melissa asked them. 

"No" Christina said laughing. 

"I can't believe I missed that!" Melissa said irritated. 

"I'm glad you're here though" Christina said digging into her bag "Because I have a surprise for you." 

"You're finally letting me borrow those earrings?" Melissa asked her. 

"Not a chance" Christina said to her "Here" she said handing her the book of baby names. 

"Oh hey" she said taking it from her "I found a name and so did Kel, so I figured you could use it now" Christina said to her. 

"Thanks guys, I really appreciate it, but I think I have the perfect name" she said to them.

~*~

Later that afternoon, Sasha pulled Vicki quickly up the stairs to her room once they got to her house.

"Come on! Tell me everything!" Vicki said as they sat on Sasha's bed. 

"Hold on" Sasha said opening her bedroom door, to see Shawn standing there "What do you want?" she asked. 

"Oh hey, didn't know you were home" he said "Hey Vicki!" he said. 

"Hi Shawn" Vicki said as she picked up a magazine. 

"Beat it" Sasha said standing in the doorway.

"What are you talking about?" Shawn asked suspiciously. 

"What do you care?" she asked irritated. 

"That Carter kid?" he asked in disdain. 

"None of your business!" Sasha said to him.

"It is isn’t it?" he asked. 

"He's my boyfriend!" Sasha said irritated, rolling her eyes at him. 

"Right and you're my little sister and I'll kick his ass if I have to" Shawn said to her.

"Oh my god will you go away?" she groaned before shutting the door in his face. 

"Want to go to my house?" Vicki asked. 

"You are so lucky you're an only child" Sasha said as they grabbed their coats and left.


	16. Field of Dreams

The bell rang, the halls began to flood with people, the excitement of summer vacation was in the air as everyone began to clean out their lockers. AJ walked down the hallway and pulled his locker open, a slip of paper fell out and landed by his feet, he picked it up and looked at it. _“Meet me here after school”_ it read, Melissa’s named scribbled at the bottom with a little heart. 

Once school was over AJ began on his trek to meet Melissa, he finally came to a stop just outside the local cemetery, he looked up at the sign confusedly. He then shrugged to himself and pulled the iron gate open and began to walk along the shady path, rows of headstones neatly aligned in the grass. Melissa sat crouched in front of a grave, a bouquet of flowers near her feet. 

“Miss?” AJ asked, she turned around and stood up. 

“Hey, thanks for meeting me” she said as he came closer. 

“Yeah sure, why here though?” he asked. 

“Just came to visit someone” she said looking down at the grave. 

_“Adam Jordan”_ he read, the name etched in stone, his date of birth and death just underneath. “Who’s Adam Jordan?” he asked. 

“My cousin” she said. 

“Oh yeah, you told me about him a couple of times” he said. 

She nodded “Can we sit? I want to talk to you about something” she said. 

“Oh yeah, I wanted to talk to you too actually” he said as they walked over to a nearby bench. “I was looking over that book of names you gave me, and I think I found a few choices you might like" he said handing a folded piece of paper to her. 

"These are all boys’' names" she said to him looking at the paper.

"Yeah...?" he asked confused. 

"What if it's a girl?" she asked laughing at him.

"Well I figured I'll let you handle the girl names" he said.

"Thanks" she said to him "Devon" she said reading off of the list he made. 

"Keep going" he said urging her to go on. 

"Mason, Jared, Christian...Chandler?" she asked.

"Yeah I found it in the book doesn't that sound like a cool name?" he asked excitedly. 

"Chandler McLean?" she asked confusedly. 

"Yeah!" he said happily. 

"Okay then" she said nodding. 

"You hate them" he said.

"What? No! Of course not...who wouldn't want to name their kid Chandler? No you did good" she said patting his knee. 

"But?" he asked. 

"I just...I kind of already had a name in mind, that’s kind of why I wanted you to meet me here” she said. 

“Okay…” he said confusedly looking around. 

“Adam was more of a big brother to me and Jess than just a cousin" she said sadly "He was such an amazing guy, he was so sweet and so funny and so incredibly smart...and then one day he was gone" she said as tears fell down her cheeks. "If we do have a son, I want to name him after him, it would really mean a lot to me" she said in a squeaky voice. 

"Shh...of course" he said holding her closely, running his fingers through her hair. 

"God these hormones" she said laughing "So?" she asked wiping her tears away. 

"Yeah, okay" he said, she hugged him tightly. 

"Thank you so much" she said.

"Adam...Adam McLean...I like that" he said to her. 

"And uh for his middle name I was thinking John, after my dad" she said to him. 

"Adam John...wait...those are my initials..." he said.

"Yeah so?" she asked "There can never be too many AJ McLean's in the word especially if they're all like you" she said kissing his cheek. 

"Not going to argue with that" he said to her "Okay, so...Adam John McLean" he said. 

"Sounds perfect to me" she said smiling at him. 

"Yeah it sounds pretty cool" he said as she snuggled up to him. 

"What if it's a girl?" he asked. 

“...Yeah we may need to look at that book again” she said.

~*~

"I want all students to have an excellent summer and be safe, see you guys in September" the principal said before the intercom went off. Vicki dumped the contents of her locker into a garbage can.

"Guess who" Brian said covering her eyes. 

"The incredible man who's taking me to see Poison tomorrow night?" she asked. 

"Good guess" he said wrapping his arms around her "I have another surprise for you." 

"Oh yeah?" she asked. 

"My parents? Gone" he said. 

"And you need my help disposing of their bodies?" she asked. 

"No!" he said laughing "They're going on a little getaway this weekend." 

"Aww well that's sweet" Vicki said playing with his shirt.

"And it also means an empty house" he said pulling her in close to him. 

"Oh good, because I have a surprise for you of my own" she said seductively. 

"Is it what I think it is?" he asked. 

"Could be, see you later" she said walking away.

~*~

"Ah summer, how I've missed you!" Sasha said as she and Vicki got to her house.

"Hi girls" Kathleen said to them as she entered the kitchen. 

"Hey Mrs. Miller" Vicki said to her. 

"Okay, ready?" Sasha asked as they both held envelopes in their hands. 

"What's that?" Kathleen asked. 

"Our final report cards" Sasha said to her. 

"You go first" Vicki said to her. 

"What? You go first" Sasha said. 

"It's your house!" Vicki said to her. 

"Alright fine" Sasha said tearing open the envelope and pulling the piece of paper out. "A, B, A, B, B, B, B oh my god!" she said happily. 

"Good job honey" her mom said hugging her "See? I knew you could get those grades up" Kathleen said to her "Vicki?" she asked. 

"Oh don't bother I already know what hers says, straight A's probably as usual" Sasha said to her. 

"Shut up" Vicki said opening the envelop "Oh my god!" she said in shock. 

"What?" Sasha asked. 

"You were right" she said turning the paper over to reveal a line of A's. 

Sasha laughed "Whoa" she said holding on to the kitchen table. 

"You okay?" Vicki asked holding on to her. 

"Yeah...dizzy spell" Sasha said to her.

"It's probably the heat, I'll get you girls some lemonade" Kathleen said to her. 

"So, Poison concert's tomorrow night, you excited?" Sasha asked. 

"You kidding? I have been waiting impatiently for two months" Vicki said to her "Thanks Mrs. Miller" Vicki said to Kathleen as she set two glasses in front of them. 

"What are you going to wear?" Sasha asked. 

"I have no clue, Em and I are going to the mall later to find something, I'm also going to pick up an extra special surprise for my boyfriend" Vicki said taking a sip of her lemonade. 

"Oooh, such as?" Sasha asked her, drinking her lemonade as well. 

"I saw this adorable night gown that will drive him crazy" Vicki said to her. 

"It's been what? A month? He's not going to care" Sasha said to her as they laughed. 

"I got to go, I'm meeting Em soon, want to come?" Vicki asked standing up.

"I can't, my brother and sister in law are coming for dinner and for some reason it's of utmost important that I be here" Sasha said in disdain.

"Oh I see, I'll see you later" Vicki said leaving. 

"Bye" Sasha said as Vicki left.

~*~

Everyone sat at the dinner table watching Sasha load her plate full of food.

"What?" she asked in the middle of gobbling that she noticed everyone staring at her. 

"Nothing, we just...never saw you eat so much...at one time" her brother CJ said to her. 

"So I'm a little hungry big deal" she said to him. 

"So...how was the trip?" her dad, Craig asked CJ and his wife, Alicia. 

"It was so great, the beach, the sun, the waves..." Alicia said to him. 

"It was paradise" CJ said. 

"So? Am I going to be a grandma yet?" Kathleen asked them, they laughed. 

"Well...we decided, we're going to start trying to soon" CJ said to her. 

"Oh great" Sasha murmured everyone turned to look at her "That was out loud huh?" she asked "Sorry" she said taking a drink. 

"So, Sash, how are you friends?" CJ asked. 

"Which friends?" she asked as she began eating once again. 

"Kellie, Christina, Melissa...mom said they were uh..." he said stammering. 

"Knocked up?" Sasha asked him. 

"Sasha!" her mom said tapping her shoulder. 

"They're okay, oh, Kel felt the baby kick" she said to her mom. 

"I hope they're not giving you any ideas" CJ said to her.

"Excuse me?" she asked taking a drink. 

"I'm with your brother on this one" Craig said to her. 

"Oh my god..." Sasha said bashfully. 

"Craig, CJ, please" Kathleen said to them. 

"Can I get more potatoes please?" Sasha asked. 

"Sasha I don't blame your brother for being concerned, teen pregnancy is a huge problem in this country" Alicia said as Sasha plopped mashed potatoes onto her plate and rolled her eyes. 

"I appreciate the advice everyone but uh...you don't have to worry...trust me" she said to them "Can we not talk about this?" Sasha asked as she began to eat again. 

"Yes, let’s talk about something else" Kathleen said to them. 

"So, little bro, graduation's on Saturday" CJ said to Shawn. 

"I know...can't believe I made it through high school" Shawn said. 

"None of us can" Sasha said to him, CJ laughed.

"What time's the ceremony?" Alicia asked. 

"One o clock" Kathleen said to them. 

"Congratulations Shawn" Alicia said to him. 

"Thanks" Shawn said to her.

"And... did he tell you he got drafted to the university baseball team?" Craig said proudly. 

"Okay dad..." Shawn said to him feeling uneasy.

~*~

It was early the next morning when Shawn trotted down to the kitchen, he turned the light on and saw Sasha sitting at the table with a tub of ice cream in front of her.

"Hey" she said nervously. 

"Sash?" he asked "What are you doing?" he asked. 

"Just a little midnight snack" she said licking off a giant spoon. 

"Are you high or something?" he asked. 

"No!" she said. 

"What are you doing up?" she asked as he went to the refrigerator. 

"Ugh, couldn't sleep he groaned, mind if I dig in?" he asked grabbing a spoon, she grabbed the ice cream and clutched it close to her chest. "Alright, alright" he said getting back up and opening the fridge once more. 

"So what's wrong?" she asked. 

"Ugh dad...and this whole college baseball thing" he said setting the cookie jar on the table. 

"Isn't that what you've wanted for like ever?" she asked taking a cookie and dipping it in the ice cream. 

"Well yeah because I thought that's what dad wanted, CJ was the intellectual, you're daddy's little girl, I'm supposed to be the athlete" Shawn said to her. 

"Come on, you can't live your life based on what you think dad wants, if you want to play baseball in college play baseball, if you don't then don't" she said to him. 

"Easy for you to say" he said to her "You don't hold dad's hopes and dreams in the palm of your hands." 

"Shawn, without thinking once and for all...do you want to go to the major leagues?" she asked. 

"Not really" he said to her.

"Then tell daddy!" she said to him. 

"I can't!" he said. 

"Shawn, the one thing daddy wants is for you to be happy, and if you're not happy playing sports then he'll understand" she said to him. 

"What is going on down here? It is one in the morning" Craig said coming down the stairs. 

"I just came down for a snack" she said to Craig "I'll just finish it in my room" she said taking the carton of ice cream, she headed towards the kitchen stairs before turning back and grabbing the cookie jar as well. 

"She okay?" Craig asked Shawn. 

"Dad, I need to talk to you" Shawn said. 

"Can it wait?" Craig asked as he walked towards the stairs. 

"No, it can't" Shawn said. 

"Alright" Craig sighed as he sat down. 

Shawn opened the refrigerator and set a beer bottle in front of him "You're going to need that" he said. 

Sasha stood by her bedroom door trying to listen as well as she could before her dad let out a loud audible **_"WHAT?!"_**

"Ooh" she said to herself taking a bite out of a cookie.


	17. Nothing But a Good Time

The doorbell to Vicki's house rang, Brian stood on the porch when the door opened. 

"Hey Mrs. McAdams" he said to Lizzie. 

"Oh hey, Vicki!" she yelled up the stairs. 

"Hey" she said smiling at him as she ran down the stairs.

"Hey beautiful" he said to her as she pulled on a jean jacket. 

"Ready?" he asked. 

"I have been ready for the past three months, let's go" she said happily "Bye mom" she said to Lizzie. 

"Bye, you kids have fun tonight!" Lizzie said.

~*~

A van sat parked outside of Vicki's house the door slid open and they hopped into the back. They got to the arena parking lot, people sat out by their cars tailgating.

"Whoo!! yeah!!" Jason yelled, leaning out of his window. 

"Jason you idiot!" Emily said pulling him back inside.

The van pulled into a parking spot and a separate car pulled up next to them. The girls giggled and walked up to the doors together. 

"How's my make up?" Emily asked as they all joined arms and squealed. 

They approached the ticket-taker and the doors opened, they stepped in and went to find their seats. The lights went down, the crowd began to go wild, lights and explosions came up from the stage as the band appeared. The music started, Brian watched the excitement light up Vicki's face and smiled, she caught him and smiled back. The opening chords of 'Every Rose Has its Thorn' started to play, the lights went low. 

"Having fun?!" he asked loudly, leaning in close to her. 

"You kidding me?! this is awesome!" she said leaning into him. 

"I love you Vicki" he said holding her close. 

"I love you too" she said as they kissed, she lied her head on his chest as the soft guitar melody and the country twang of Bret Michaels' voice flooded around them.

~*~

The VCR clock flashed as midnight as the front door of his house opened, Jason honked his car horn as they got inside.

"Night J!" Brian yelled before shutting the front door "What a night" he said. Vicki slowly approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck, bringing him into a deep kiss. "Eow...what was that for?" he asked holding her close. 

"Told you I'd find some way to thank you for the tickets right?" she asked. "So...your parents are away for the weekend?" she asked gliding her hands over his chest. 

"They are" he said taking her hand and kissing it. 

"What about your mom? She know where you are tonight?" he asked. 

She laughed "My mother thinks I am sleeping over at Emily's tonight" she said to him "And your brother? Will he be making an appearance?" she asked. 

"He's away as well, camping trip with his buddies" he said pushing her hair behind her ears. 

"Mm...so we're alone" she said smiling seductively at him. 

"At last" he said smiling at her "What's with the bag?" he asked nodding towards her pink overnight bag that sat on a chair next to them. 

"Oh nothing...just the uh...surprise I mentioned yesterday" she said playing with his shirt "You want it?" she asked. 

"Depends on what it is" he said. 

"Oh trust me I think you'll like it" she said. 

"Is it what I think it is?" he asked playfully.

"Could be" she said as they kissed softly and sweetly. 

He took her hand, leading her towards the stairs "Here I got that" he said taking her bag and slinging it over his shoulder. 

"Wow, so chivalrous" she said in surprise. 

"Oh wait" he said stopping at the bottom step. 

"What?" she asked confused. 

She squealed as he swiftly picked her up, cradling her in his arms, they kissed and she giggled as he carried her up the stairs. He pushed open his bedroom door and flipped the lights on, setting Vicki on the floor. 

"Thank you" she said setting her bag on his bed. 

She took her jacket off, he shut his bedroom door, standing against it watching Vicki running her fingers through her hair smoothing it out and letting it fall, framing her face. She turned to see him leaning up against the door smiling at her "What?" she asked. 

"Nothing, you're just beautiful that's all" he said coming closer to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him they kissed deeply "Mm... I missed you" he said kissing her neck. 

"Did I go somewhere?" she asked as they laughed. 

"You know what I mean" he said. 

"Yeah I missed you too" she said as they kissed "I'll be right back" she said as they kissed and she disappeared with her bag into the bathroom. 

He turned on a stereo turning the volume down low, a sensual beat began to fill the room. He then pulled the curtains closed, grabbed a pack of matches and lit the few candles that sat around the room. Smoke billowed up from the match stick, he then turned the lights out He sat at the edge of the bed, taking his shoes off and unbuttoning his shirt. He pulled it off and lied back on his bed. He pulled the drawer to his nightstand open and began to search through it. 

"Ahem" Vicki said clearing her throat, he turned his head, doing a double take to look at her, framed in the doorway wearing a soft silky pink nightgown with black lace trim that clung to her."Well? What do you think?" she asked twirling around for him. 

"Ooh" he said shutting the nightstand drawer and crawling towars her. 

"You like it?" she asked. 

"Oh I love it" he said. 

"I thought you might" she said inching her way closer to his bed. She giggled slightly as he pulled her into him wrapping his arm around her waist. "Tonight was amazing" she said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Yeah well...it's not over yet" he said smiling. 

"Ooh, really?" Vicki asked as they kissed softly, their lips brushing together lightly before melding into each other. "What does that mean?" she asked, he grinned at her wickedly, she giggled as they fell on to the bed, her head hitting the pillows, he swept her hair away from her face. 

She reached up to run her hands over his bare shoulders, her fingertips lightly grazing his chest, he took her hand and held it in his own, kissing it softly, their noses brushed together. 

"I love you so much" he said softly, looking deeply into her eyes. 

"I love you too" she said softly to him as he pressed his lips to hers. 

He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her into him, the silk of her nightgown feeling smooth on his fingertips his hands grazing her body. His fingertips lightly grazed her arms, he pulled the slinky straps of her nightgown down off her shoulders. The silk slid against her smooth skin as he slowly pulled it from her body, it glided off of the bed and to the floor, leaving her in her black lace bra and panties. 

She pulled him down on top of her, he began to grind his body against hers. They sat up and she stood on her knees reaching out to grab the button of his jeans and pulled it open, pulling the zipper down, looking at him seductively. He wrapped his arm around her waist burying his face into the crook of her neck, working downward, softly kissing and sucking on her cleavage.  
He reached around her back for the clasp on her bra and pulled it open, he slid the straps down, his breath quickening, he felt himself becoming harder as he kissed her neck. 

He slid her bra off of her and threw it to the floor, letting it join the pile of clothes that were accumulating on the floor. He leaned forward, lying Vicki down on the bed, he pulled the covers down and they settled in between the sheets. She trickled her fingertips lightly down his sides, coming to his boxers, she hooked her fingers into the waistband and used her feet to sweep them down his legs, freeing him. He ran his hands down her sides, squeezing her gently planting soft kisses on her thighs. 

The aching for him was unbearable as he slid her panties down her legs. his lips crashed on top hers, taking her mouth into a long wanting kiss.  
She gasped, her mouth falling open as she felt him thrust inside her head fell back, she sighed, moaning softly. They slowly rocked back and forth, he groaned as he felt her nails dig into his back. He pulled the sheet away from her full breasts, teasing her nipple with his tongue, filling his hand with the other and squeezing it, groping her. 

He sucked softly on her other breast, she moaned as he teased the other with his thumb flicking it back and forth. She wrapped her legs around his waist, drawing him further inside of her, he began to move faster. She ran her fingers through his hair, whimpering softly, he groaned as he continued to thrust into her each time harder and quicker. He moaned, reaching forward to grip the sheets in his fists, his thrusts becoming harder.

The night wore on, Vicki's hair hung from the edge of the bed, cascading towards the floor they shared small kisses, the sheets twisted, pillows at their feet, the comforter had fallen to the floor. They broke apart, trying to catch their breath. 

He groaned as he rolled over to the other side of the bed falling next to her "Wow" he said panting. 

"That was incredible" she said, she rolled over and slid on top of him, planting small kisses along his neck and chest. "I don't know about you, but I could use a nice hot shower right about now" she said "Care to join me?" she asked sliding off of him and off of the bed, pulling the sheet around her. He smiled wickedly and got off of the bed, she squealed as he picked her up and carried her into the bathroom. Steam billowed out from the bathroom as they stepped out, wrapped in towels. 

"Wow" he said "You're amazing you know that?" he asked. 

"Yeah well, you're not the only one who had to do without for three weeks" she said. 

"Really? well, why don't we make up for that" he said, running his finger down the center of her chest and hooking it into her towel pulling it away from her. 

"And how about I show you how amazing I can really be" she said pulling the towel from his waist. 

They reconnected in a deep kiss, he ran his fingers through her long wet locks, gently lying her back down on the bed, soaking the sheets with their slick wet bodies. The early morning hours began to creep in, candle wax began to melt on the surface of his nightstand. They lied tangled in the rumpled sheets together still locked in deep and passionate kisses. 

He held her closely "I love you so much" he said drawing her in close, playing with a strand of her hair. 

"I love you more" she said to him trailing her fingertips lightly across his chest. He wrapped his arms around her, she rested her head on his chest and they faded into sleep.


	18. The Morning After

Sunlight began to stream through the windows, Brian lied in his bed sleeping peacefully, Vicki crawled up behind him, his shirt hanging loosely from her, she wrapped her arms around him and began to kiss his neck. 

"Mm, morning" he said a smiling spreading across his face. 

"Good morning" she said, he turned to face her and he pulled her into a kiss "Last night was amazing" she said to him. 

"You think so?" he asked. 

"I know so, I think it was the best night we ever spent together" Vicki said as she sat on him, straddling his waist. 

"Oh come on we've had a couple of good nights" he said. 

"Not like last night" she said she said, leaning forward and nuzzling her face into his neck, sucking and nipping the soft skin. 

"Care for a live recap?" he asked hopefully. 

"Please" she said smiling, he lied her down as he rolled over on top of her, capturing her into a hungry kiss, they then pulled the covers over them. 

They lied there kissing softly and sweetly as he rested his head on her chest. 

"What time is it?" she asked. 

"About eleven thirty" he said kissing her neck, she giggled. 

"I should probably get dressed" she said trying to sit up. 

"I don't want you to" he said wrapping his arms around her "I want you to stay here like this all day" he said to her. 

She laughed "I'd love to but if my mother finds out that I was here last night instead of at Emily's she'll have a coronary" she said to him. 

"It's worth it" he said smiling at her, he grabbed her hand as she left the bed, pulling the sheet around her, she squealed as he pulled her back. 

"Come on" she said laughing as they kissed, he let go of her hand as she finally stood up and went into the bathroom. She then emerged fully dressed, tugging on her earlobe "Hey have you seen my..." she asked as he held an earring up. "Thanks" she said taking it from her and put it in her ear. 

"So...will I see you later?" he asked coming up behind her as she looked in the mirror. 

"You better" she said to him as she turned around, the doorbell then rang "Don't you think you should get that?" she asked as he pulled her close. 

"They'll go away" he said as the doorbell began to ring furiously. 

"Doesn't sound like it" she said laughing "I'll be right down" she said as he left the room. 

"Jason, of course it's you" he said bitterly opening the door. 

"Well good morning to you too, what's the matter, wake up on the wrong side of the bed?" Jason asked. 

"Far from it" Vicki said coming down the steps, her bag slung over her shoulder. 

"Vicki" he said surprised "Well well what do we have here?" Jason said. 

"I was actually just leaving" she said. 

They kissed "I will see you later" she said to Brian. 

"You bet you will" Brian said as they kissed "Bye" he said as she walked towards the door. 

"Bye, bye J" she said opening the door and then closing it behind her. 

"Bye Vicki" he said as she left "I see we had a slumber party last night" Jason said. 

"Jason why are you here?" Brian asked. 

"I got a surprise for you" Jason said dangling a set of keys in front of his face.

"Keys?" Brian asked. 

"Not just any old keys, these are the keys to my parents' beach house" Jason said. 

"And you brought them over to show me? Lovely, bye J" Brian said. 

"No! 4th of July weekend, you, me, Em and Vicki and the rest of our friends are there" Jason said. 

"Nuh uh, your parents are letting us do this?" Brian asked. 

"If you don't believe me I guess you're staying home " Jason said. 

"Sweet" Brian said taking the keys from him. 

"So...you going to tell me about last night?" Jason asked, he laughed. 

"No" Brian said to Jason "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to catch some sleep" he said opening the door. 

"This isn't fair" Jason said leaving.

~*~

Sounds of retching and heaving came from Sasha's bathroom, the toilet flushed and the door opened. She leaned against the doorframe.

"Sasha! Come on honey time to go!" her mom yelled from downstairs. She left the room and went downstairs. 

"You got the camera?" Kathleen asked Craig as she looked into the mirror of her compact. 

"I guess" he said sullenly. 

"Craig, enough, if Shawn doesn't want to play baseball we just have to accept it" Kathleen said irritated.

"Sasha" Craig said to her "You alright cupcake?" he asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine" she said to him, grabbing her purse and crossing it around her body. 

"You look sick" he said to her. 

"I'm okay" she said to him, shrugging her shoulders. 

"No, your dad's right, are you feeling alright?" Kathleen asked putting her hand to her forehead and feeling her cheeks "You're not warm or anything" Kathleen said. 

"God I told you I'm okay, we're going to be late" Sasha said irritated. 

They sat in a crowd amongst a mass of parents and other families, Sasha yawned listening to the valedictorian speech. 

"What's the score?" Craig asked CJ in a harsh whisper, leaning over in his seat. 

"Ten nothing" CJ said lifting up his earphone. 

Sasha began to feel lightness in her head, she blinked a few times and shook her head. 

"You okay?" Alicia asked her. 

"Yeah...just really dizzy that's all" Sasha said to her. 

"What's wrong?" Kathleen asked Alicia. 

"Sash says she's dizzy" Alicia said.

"Oh well I have some mints you can suck on" Kathleen said, digging through her purse, CJ sputtered as he began to laugh. 

"CJ" Alicia said shoving him. Sasha's stomach turned, she clamped her hand over her mouth and ran "I'll go" Alicia said to Kathleen as she followed behind her. "Sasha?" Alicia asked going into the girls' bathroom when she heard the sounds of throwing up from a stall. 

The toilet flushed and Sasha came out "Are you okay?" Alicia asked. 

"I don't know" Sasha whined "A few days ago I was stuffing my face, now I've been throwing up all morning" she said leaning against the sink "Oh no" she said dodging back into the stall.

~*~

"Hi, Mrs. McAdams" Emily said to Lizzie.

"Oh Emily" Lizzie said opening the front door. 

"Vicki forgot this at my house" Emily said holding up a sweater. 

"Oh, well go on up, you know where to find her" Lizzie said letting her inside.

"Thanks" Emily said jogging up the steps. 

Vicki yawned as she brushed her hair "Come in" she said as she heard a knock. 

"Hey" Emily said coming into the room. 

"Hey, what's that?" Vicki asked noticing the sweater resting on Emily's arm.

"My sweater, I told your mom it was yours" Emily said to her "So...come on tell me...how was your night?" Vicki smiled, Emily then laughed at her "You little whore" Emily said to her, 

Vicki looked at her in shock "Excuse me!" she said laughing "No, it was the best night we ever spent together, it was so intense and amazing and just...wow" she said. 

"You have like this...sex glow around you" Emily said to her.

"Shut up" Vicki said as they laughed. 

"Oh, I have news, Jason's parents are letting us all use the beach house for the 4th of July" Emily said excitedly.

"You're kidding" Vicki said. 

"No isn't this exciting? Okay we have to go shopping right away" Emily said. 

"Great, uh how about tonight? I want to take a nap" Vicki said. 

"Okay quit rubbing it in already" Emily said laughing "Sounds good, call me later" Emily said going towards the door. 

"Okay, bye" Vicki said to her.

"Bye" Emily said as she left the room, Vicki lied back on her bed.

~*~

"Come on, it's okay" Alicia said to Sasha as she held a door open for her.

"I don't know about this" Sasha said to her. 

"I understand you're nervous but everything's going to be okay" Alicia said "Hi, I'm here with Sasha Miller for her three o clock appointment" Alicia said to the nurse at the window. 

"Okay, the doctor will be right out, have a seat" the nurse said gesturing towards the waiting room.

"Thank you" Alicia said smiling, they then sat down. 

"Alicia, why are you doing this for me?" Sasha asked. 

"Because, you're like a little sister to me" Alicia said smiling warmly at her. 

"I'm so sorry for being such a bitch to you all the time" Sasha said to her. 

"It's okay, I totally understand, I'm glad you're letting me help you" Alicia said, they hugged. 

"Sasha Miller?" a nurse asked holding a clipboard. 

"Ready?" Alicia asked standing up. 

"I guess" she said following the nurse back to a room. 

Alicia smoothed out her hair as she sat up on the table in a gown, the doctor came in "Well?" Alicia asked. 

She nodded "You're pregnant." 

Sasha's face went blank "Are...are you sure?" she asked in disbelief. 

"The blood test and standard pregnancy tests were conclusive" the doctor said sitting on her stool.  
"I scheduled you for an exam, we want to make sure everything's going well and the baby is developing properly" Sasha stared straight ahead of her still in absolute shock. "Let me give you..." the doctor said picking up a couple pamphlets "this is a place that specializes in terminating pregnancies and this is a list of adoption agencies, just for consideration, whatever choice you make is yours" 

"Thank you doctor" Alicia said pulling Sasha close. 

"Sure, I'll let you get dressed" she said as she stood up and left the room. 

"You okay?" Alicia asked. 

"I uh...I don't know" Sasha said to her "Can I have a minute?" Sasha asked. 

"Yeah sure, I'll go check you out" Alicia said to her.  
The door closed and Sasha's face crumpled up and she began sobbing. 

Alicia's car pulled up to Sasha's house and stopped. "I can tell them if you want" Alicia said to her. 

"Thanks but...I think I need to do it" Sasha said to her. 

"Okay" Alicia said softly, squeezing her hand. 

"Hey...can I... call you sometime? just to talk?" Sasha asked. 

"Course you can, I'd like that" Alicia said as Sasha shut the car door.

~*~

“Hello? Anyone up yet?!” Sasha's brother, CJ asked as he came into the house “I got donuts!” he yelled holding up a box of donuts in his hands. “What’s this” he asked himself picking up a note.

“Kids, went to the flea market, be back in a couple hours, mom and dad” 

“Course” he said to himself. 

He went into the kitchen and set the box of donuts on the table, he picked up the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup.

“CJ?” Sasha asked coming down the stairs in her pajamas, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. 

“Oh hey” he said to her. 

“What are you doing here so early?” she asked. 

“On a donut run, want one?” he asked holding one up. 

Her stomach lurched forward, she quickly clamped her hand over her mouth and ran back upstairs. 

“Sash?” he asked standing outside the bathroom “You okay?” he asked when he heard the toilet flush. The door then opened and she stood there “You alright?” he asked. 

“Yeah…I’m fine” she said as her face went blank, she slammed the door shut once more, he could hear her retching and heaving inside. 

She eventually came back downstairs where CJ sat at the kitchen table “Sorry about that” she said wiping tears away from her face. 

“Were you crying?” he asked, noticing her blotchy cheeks and watery eyes. 

“No, I’ll be alright” she said. 

“Sash, hey, come on if something’s wrong you can tell me” he said to her. 

“Nothing’s wrong…I’m fine” she said whimpering. 

"You're sitting here crying, course you're not okay, come on you can tell me" he said to her. 

She took a deep breath “You uh…remember the night you and Alicia came over for dinner? And you asked me about Kellie and Chris and Melissa?” she asked. 

“Uh…oh yeah…so?” he asked confused. 

“CJ I’m so sorry” she said sobbing. 

“What are you…” he said before his face fell serious “Sash…are you pregnant?” he asked. 

She nodded sadly “Yeah” she said in a whisper. 

He closed his eyes, leaning his head in his palm “It’s…it’s going to be okay, you’re going to be fine” he said pulling her close and hugging her tightly. CJ then sat by himself at the table when the back door suddenly opened and Kathleen came into the house carrying a few grocery bags. 

“Oh hi” she said upon seeing him “Wasn’t expecting you so early” she said. 

“Yeah I went on a donut run” he said. 

“You okay?” she asked noticing his solemn expression. 

“Where’s dad? There’s something I think we need to talk about” he said. 

“Good news, fresh corn on the cob for dinner tonight” Craig said bringing in two bags “Oh hey, you’re here early” Craig said seeing him.“Something wrong?” he asked. 

“CJ said there’s something we need to talk about” Kathleen said. 

“What’s up? Alicia alright?” Craig asked. 

“Yeah Alicia’s fine, this isn’t about me…it’s Sash” he said. 

“She okay? Did she get sick again?” Kathleen asked. 

“Uh yeah, she did” CJ said. 

“I’m worried about her, she’s been like this for days now” Kathleen said unpacking the grocery bags. 

“Yeah there’s a reason for that” he said as they turned to look at him “Wow okay, I really don’t know how to tell you guys this…” he said sighing. “Sash is pregnant” he said. 

“What?” Kathleen asked. 

“What are you talking about?” Craig asked. 

“I came over like I said, I had the donuts, she came down, I asked if she wanted one, she ran back upstairs and into the bathroom, I went to see if she was alright and she said she was fine” CJ said. “She came back down and I noticed she had been crying and…that’s when she told me” he said. 

“Oh my god” Kathleen said. 

“This is impossible; she can’t be pregnant” Craig said angrily. 

“Dad she told me herself, she had Alicia take her to the doctor's” CJ said. 

“Alicia?” Kathleen asked. 

“Yeah, she had a pregnancy test done and it came back positive” CJ said. 

“Oh my god” Kathleen said once more. 

"I'll kill him" Craig said angrily. 

"Craig!” Kathleen said to him, they all became silent once they heard the stairs creaking, Sasha stood there. 

“Mom” she sobbed as her face crumpled up. 

“It’s okay sweetie” Kathleen said holding her “Everything’s going to be alright” Craig joined them, kissing Sasha’s head, wrapping his arms around both Kathleen and Sasha.


	19. Chapter 19

The clock ticked loudly as Sasha and her parents sat in silence at the kitchen table. 

"If you're going to yell at me just do it already" Sasha said sadly. 

"Sasha" Kathleen sighed. 

"Hey" Shawn said coming in from outside "Whoa...who died?" he asked going to the refrigerator "Did someone really die?" he asked noticing their silence. 

"No" Kathleen said irritated. 

"Oh...then what is it?" Shawn asked. 

"Sasha...she's pregnant" Craig said to him. 

"No" Shawn said in disbelief. 

"Afraid so" Kathleen said. 

Shawn rushed off into the basement and came back up with a metal baseball bat. 

"What are you doing?!" Sasha asked nervously seeing the bat clenched tightly in his hands. 

"Shawn!" Craig barked as Shawn charged towards the back door "Put that down!" he said grabbing the bat from him "What is the matter with you?" he asked. 

"Me?!" Shawn asked. 

"Shawn go upstairs" Kathleen said to him sternly. 

"But..." Shawn argued. 

"Go!" Craig yelled again. 

"Honey we need to talk about all this" Kathleen said holding Sasha's hands. 

"How did this happen?!" Craig asked angrily. 

"Craig! Honey what your father means is...how could you let this happen? Especially when you've watched this happen to three of your friends" Kathleen asked her. 

"God mom this is obviously something I didn't plan" Sasha said irritated "I didn't let it happen to me okay it just did" she said wiping her nose "I can't deal with you guys right now" she said getting up and leaving the table. 

"Sasha!" Craig said as she left "We just can't let her leave" he said to Kathleen.

"Just give her some time to herself" Kathleen said to him. 

"What are we going to do about this Kathleen?" he asked. 

"It’s not up to us" she said to him. 

"She's sixteen years old, she's a child, we're her parents, of course it is up to us!" he said angrily. 

"Craig! Whatever decision Sasha makes we will support her because that's what parents do" Kathleen said.

~*~

"Have a nice day" Vicki said to a customer as the cash register dinged, the door opened and Sasha came inside.

"Hey" she said sitting at the counter, her eyes red and blotchy. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Vicki asked coming out from behind the counter. 

"You have a minute? I just really need to talk to someone" Sasha said whimpering. 

"Yeah of course" Vicki said leading her towards a booth in the back "What's going on? Why are you so upset?" Vicki asked. 

"I'm pregnant" Sasha said sadly. 

"...I'm sorry...what?" Vicki asked. 

"I just found out" Sasha said to her. 

"Oh my god, are you okay?" Vicki asked. 

"Of course not!" Sasha said as she began to cry again. 

Vicki sat in the booth with her and hugged her "I'm so sorry...I don't know what to say" Vicki said to her "But I know someone who might" Vicki said to her. 

Kellie pulled her sunglasses off as she came into the diner "Where is she?" she asked Vicki, who was back behind the counter, she nodded towards the back. She walked closer, putting her had on Sasha's shoulder, Sasha looked up to see Kellie with a sympathetic look on her face, she broke down once again as Kellie held her tightly. 

"I know it doesn't seem like much now, but everything's going to be alright" Kellie said to her.

~*~

"You sure about this?" Vicki asked as she and Sasha walked down the street.

"Yeah, if I don't do it now, I'll never do it" Sasha said to her. 

They approached Brian's driveway where he and Nick were engaged in a basketball game with Jason. 

"Hey, there's my girl" Brian said to Vicki as they kissed. 

"Hey" Nick said happily to Sasha "You okay?" he asked. 

"Uh not really...we need to talk" Sasha said to him "In private" Sasha said to him. 

"What's up?" Nick asked. 

"You can use the garage if you want" Brian said to them. 

"Come on" Sasha said leading Nick towards the garage, he passed the ball over to Jason. 

"What's going on?" Jason asked. 

"Nothing you need to be worried about" Vicki said to him "You know Em's been looking for you all day" she said to him. 

"Big surprise" Jason said. 

"She's pissed" Vicki said to him. 

"What else is new?" Jason asked. 

"She had a milkshake" Vicki said to him. 

"Oh no" Jason said fearfully "I got to go" he said throwing the ball down and running away. 

Brian and Vicki watched Nick and Sasha from the driveway, they saw his face gloss over with confusion and dread. 

"I don't...I... help me out here" Nick said to Sasha. 

"I know, I know it's...insane...but it's true...we're going to have a baby" Sasha said. 

"oh God" Nick groaned, hiding his face in his hands. "well what do we do? I mean...what do we do?" he asked nervously "I mean we can get this taken care of right?" 

"Are you asking me what I think you are?" Sasha asked in disbelief. 

"Sash come on..." she looked at him with disbelief and anger before stalking of "Sasha, Sash!" 

"What did you say to her?" Vicki asked. 

"Nothing...I..." he said as she went after Sasha. 

"Sash!" Vicki called after her.

~*~

"I am seriously trying so hard not to beat you right now" Brian said as he and Nick sat in his bedroom.

"Well come on! What if it were Vicki? What if she just showed up one day and told you she was pregnant?" Nick asked. 

"I would handle it a hell of a lot better than that!" Brian said to him. 

"Oh you would not" Nick said. 

"Okay fine, you're right if it were me, I would be just as dumbfounded as you are but I still wouldn't say something like that to her!" Brian said to him. 

"What have I done?" he asked "What did I just do? I may have just driven her away for good" Nick groaned. 

"You got to talk to her" Brian said. 

"I know...this is crazy...I can't be a parent...look at mine! they're not exactly the best examples" Nick said.

"Got that right" Brian said under his breath.

"Gee thanks" Nick said irritated. 

"Sorry, you know what I mean" Brian said to him. 

"You know I don't know how the other guys are handling this" Nick said.

"They were freaked out at first too" Brian said. 

"I know but now they're totally cool with it! How?!" Nick asked. 

"I don't know maybe they just accepted that it's reality...which is what you need to do" Brian said to him. 

"What do I do? how do I fix this? Do I ask her to marry me?" Nick asked puzzled. 

"It wouldn't hurt, but AJ tried that with Miss and it didn't go so well" Brian said. 

"I have to fix this, I'm not going to lose her, and I'm sure as hell not going to run out on my kid" Nick said standing up. 

"Don't tell me" Brian said. 

"Right, I'm going to go find her" Nick said as he left the room.

~*~

"Here" Vicki said handing Sasha a glass of ginger ale.

"Thanks" Sasha said taking it from her and taking a sip. 

"You okay?" Vicki asked concerned. 

"I don't know; my head is spinning" Sasha said to her "I just...don't want to think anymore" she said. 

"Sash? Sash!" Nick yelled jogging up Vicki's driveway and coming into the backyard. 

"I don't want to talk to you" Sasha said to him. 

"Sash, please, hear me out" Nick said pleading to her. 

"I'll be inside" Vicki said getting up from the swing and going back into the house. 

"If you don't want to be part of this baby's life that's fine, just say so, you won't have to do anything" Sasha said to him. 

"Sash, please just listen to me" he said "I am so sorry about what I said earlier, I was just...I was freaked out" he said sadly. 

"And I'm not?!" she asked "I'm the one who's going to be pregnant remember? I'm the one carrying the baby, I'm the one who's going to give birth, so tell me who has more of a right to be freaked out? Me or you?!" she asked. 

"I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry" he said kneeling in front of her "I can't believe I said that to you, I didn't mean it, you have to believe that" he said to her. "I love you, I've been in love with you since I was ten, if I lost you...I don't know what'd I do without you." 

"You're not going to lose me, as long as you accept that this is our life now, you, me...and our baby" he took her hand and squeezed it tightly. 

"That's all I want" he said as they hugged tightly. 

"And uh...I'd stay away from my house for a while" she said. 

"Your dad wants to kill me huh?" he asked.

"And my brothers...and my mom..." she said to him. 

"Yeah I can only imagine what my parents are going to say" he said to her. 

"Do we have to tell them?" she asked "Because I really don't think they'd notice if we didn't" she said to him. 

"It's worth a shot" he said to her.

~*~

Vicki's alarm sounded as she rolled over in her bed and slapped the clock to make it stop beeping. She sat up and felt a pounding in her head.

"Morning" she said to Lizzie as she went down to the kitchen. 

"Morning sweetheart, early shift today?" Lizzie asked. 

"Yeah Shawna needed me to fill in for her" Vicki said "Do we have any aspirin?" she asked looking in a cabinet. 

"Something wrong?" Lizzie asked taking slices of bread from the toaster. 

"My head is killing me" Vicki said popping two aspirin in her mouth. 

"breakfast?" Lizzie asked holding up the plate of toast.

"Can't going to be late, I'll see you later" Vicki said running out of the house. 

"Bye!" Lizzie called out. 

Marla passed by the bathroom, she could hear sounds of retching inside, she knocked "Vicki? honey, you okay?" she asked. 

The toilet flushed and the door opened "Yeah I think I'm okay" she said wiping her mouth with a piece of toilet paper. 

"You sick?" Marla asked holding the back of her hand up to Vicki's forehead. 

"No, I'm alright" Vicki said. 

"Why don't you go home and get some rest?" Marla asked her.

"No, Marla, really I'm okay" Vicki said to her. She then clamped her hand over her mouth and ran back into the bathroom, the door slamming behind her. 

She sat at the counter, Marla slid a glass over to her "Thanks" she said taking a drink. "It's warm" she said grimacing. 

"I know" Marla said to her "It's better that way trust me, how do you feel now?" she asked.

"A little better" Vicki said to her.

"Vicki, you know you can't be handling the food if you're sick" Marla said to her. 

"I know, I know, I promise I'm not sick" Vicki groaned in irritation. 

"So the throwing up is for my benefit?" Marla asked her "Honey, go home, get some rest" Marla said. 

"But I'm..." Vicki insisted.

"Go!" Marla said to her pointing towards the door.

"Only because you asked so nicely" Vicki said grabbing her purse.


	20. Beach Baby

Kellie sat up on the examination table in the doctor's office, her legs kicking back and forth. 

"And you're absolutely sure you want to know?" Kevin asked. 

"Yes, I am absolutely sure, come on admit it, you're dying to know too" she said to him. 

"Yeah I guess I do" he said when the door opened. 

"Hello again" her doctor said coming into the room with a chart in her hand. 

"Hey doc" Kevin said to her. 

"How are we?" she asked, washing her hands at the small sink. 

"Just great" Kellie said "So um...do you think we would be able to find out the sex of the baby today?" she asked hopefully. 

"We can if you want" she said drying her hands off. 

"Oh, yes, we talked it over and we want to know" Kellie said to her. 

"Okay, well let's get started, lye back for me please" the doctor said as Kellie lied back on the table. 

She squirted a jelly onto her growing stomach and picked up the transducer, putting it on her. "Okay, everything's looking good so far, she said, let's just take a look here" she said moving the transducer around "ah, there we have it...it's a boy" she said. 

"Really?" Kellie asked happily as she sat up. 

"Really, and don't worry he's right on schedule, very strong and very healthy keep up the good work" the doctor said. 

"We're having a boy!" she said to Kevin happily as he looked down at her, he kissed her forehead as they stared at the monitor screen. 

"So...Kyle?" he asked. 

She looked up at him and smiled "Kyle" she said as he kissed her head.

~*~

The next morning, Vicki's alarm sounded once again, it continued it ring out as Vicki sat hunched over the toilet in her bathroom, retching. She reached up pulling the lever flushing it. She held her head in her hands, reaching up to the sink and pulling herself up. She leaned against it, turning the faucet on and letting the water run, her eyes grew wide as she dodged back to the floor and heaved once more.

~*~~*~

Vicki sat in an antique white rocking chair on the balcony just outside her bedroom, her legs curled up underneath her. She sat in a trance like state, just staring blankly ahead. A cool summer wind blew softly across her face as voices resonated in her mind.

"I've missed you you know" Brian's voice echoed in her brain. 

"Did I go somewhere?" she asked. 

"You know what I mean" he said. 

She sighed and rested her head in her hands, she then quickly covered her mouth and ran frantically back inside, slamming the bathroom door shut behind her. Sounds of retching and heaving came from the bathroom, she filled up a cup of water to flush her mouth out and spit it into the sink. Bits and pieces of that night kept coming to her, the passion, the kissing, the water raining over them in the shower, the steam rising up over the curtain, but one thing was always missing. She picked up the phone from its cradle and began to punch in a number. 

"Em? Hey, I'm glad you're home, listen I really need someone to talk to and it's too personal to do over the phone, do you think you can come over?" she asked. 

She sat on her bed in shock when she heard footsteps on the stairs. 

"Hey" Emily said coming into Vicki's room. 

"Hey, thanks for coming" Vicki said shutting the door. 

"Yeah no problem, you okay?" Emily asked. 

"Uh...I don't think so" Vicki said "I keep thinking back to the night of the Poison concert" she said. 

"Well from what you told me it was pretty memorable" Emily said to her "Vicki, what's wrong?" she asked. 

"Em...I think I might be pregnant" Vicki said nervously. 

"Oh my god" Emily said "Okay let's sit" she said sitting on the bed with Vicki. "Now what makes you so sure you might be...you know?" Emily asked. 

"I've been going through it over and over in my brain" Vicki said. 

"Okay and?" Emily asked her. 

"I don't remember using anything" Vicki said. 

"Which time?" Emily asked. 

"Any of them" Vicki said to her. 

"Well did you feel anything?" Emily asked.

"No... I don't know" Vicki said "I've been throwing up for the past three days straight" she said. 

"That could be anything, that doesn't mean you're pregnant” Emily said. 

"Em I'm not stupid, I've just seen four of my friends go through this in the past six months" Vicki said to her. "That's why I asked you over here...I need you to do me a favor" she said. 

"Well yeah sure, anything" Emily said to her.

"I need you to go and get me a home pregnancy test" Vicki said. 

"Me?!" Emily asked. 

"Em, please?" Vicki pleaded. 

"You are the only person I would do this for" Emily said to her. 

"Thank you so much" Vicki said hugging her. 

"Course" Emily said to her "I'll be right back" she said leaving. 

 

Vicki bit her nails as she paced her living room, waiting for Emily to come back "Oh thank god" she said relieved as the door opened and Emily came inside. 

"You ready?" Emily asked handing over a plain paper bag. 

Vicki sighed "I guess" she said taking the bag, they headed upstairs and went into her room. "You bought three?" Vicki asked pulling three boxes out of the bag. 

"Well yeah, one test is not going to be accurate, you want to be sure don't you?" Emily asked.

"Yeah, I guess" Vicki said taking them all and going into the bathroom. 

"Well?" Emily asked as the door opened and Vicki stepped out. 

"It takes a couple minutes" Vicki said to her, she then sat next to Emily at the edge of her bed. 

"You okay?" Emily asked putting her hand on Vicki's back. 

"I'm petrified" Vicki said to her. 

"If it does turn out to be positive...what are you going to do?" Emily asked concerned. 

"I don't know, I don't know, I just can't believe this is happening" Vicki said hiding her face in her hands.

"It's going to be okay" Emily said wrapping her arm around Vicki's shoulders "You have options." 

"I know" Vicki said to her. 

"And whatever you decide I'll be here for you" Emily said reassuringly. 

"Thanks Em" Vicki said smiling at her. 

"Course" Emily said. 

"I just wish I could say the same for my boyfriend and my mother" Vicki said to her "She's going to hate me" she said sadly. 

"Of course she won't" Emily said. 

"Em, my mother basically thinks I'm perfect, I mean what am I? I'm a straight A student, I make honor roll every semester, I don't get into trouble..." Vicki said to her. 

"No one's perfect, she knows this and she knows you're human, you make mistakes like everyone else...trust me there's no such thing as a perfect human being" Emily said to her. 

Vicki looked back at the clock on her nightstand "It's time" Vicki said standing up and going into the bathroom. They all lied on the sink counter lined up in a row, three small plus signs staring back at her. "Oh god" she said tearfully. 

"It's okay" Emily said holding her tightly as she sobbed "You'll be okay" Emily said trying to soothe her.

~*~

The weather became hotter, the summer was still in it's prime, 4th of July was approaching fast. Jason was packing everyone up into a van. Vicki's overnight bag sat on her bed along with another bag. She came out of the bathroom and wiped her mouth with a tissue and took a drink of water, she picked up her bags and went downstairs.

"Hey there she is" Brian said upon seeing her come out of her house. 

"Hey" she said locking the front door. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I'm just tired that's all" she said. 

"You can sleep in the van" he said kissing her forehead "I'll get your bags" he said picking them up. 

"We ready?" Jason asked "Alright let’s go" he said climbing into the van everyone before driving off.

~*~ 

“Here we are” Jason said as they got to his house “Welcome to paradise” he said opening the front door.

“Wow, Jason, this is actually nice” Ariel said as they looked around. 

“Course it is, would I ever lie to you?” everyone stared at him “On purpose?” they continued to stare at him “Alright stop it!” he said annoyed. 

Music blared, fire rose up into the dark night sky. Everyone gathered on the back deck and lounged around the pool, Brian looked up at the sky at the bright stars shining down on them. He took a drink from his bottle watching the smoke reach the darkness, Jason squirted more accelerator into the fire pit, the fire roaring in return. 

"Okay that's enough Smokey" Brian said taking the bottle from him. 

"Hey Em! Want to hurry it up with those marshmallows?!" Jason yelled. 

"Shut up Jason!" she yelled back at him, he flinched. 

"Women" Jason groaned. 

"Well what do you expect when you talk to her like that?" Brian asked. 

"Wow, nice fire" Chris said coming outside and standing near the fire pit "Hey" he said to Brian "What's wrong with Vicki?" he asked. 

"Yeah she's been acting weird lately" Jason said to Brian. 

"No I mean did you guys have like a fight or something?" Chris asked 

"No... why?" Brian asked.

"Okay we got graham crackers and chocolate" Emily said setting them on a bench. 

"I was coming down the hall and I heard her crying in your room" Chris said to Brian.

"What? She was crying?" Brian asked. 

"That's what it sounded like to me" Chris said to him. 

Emily looked at him nervously, he noticed and turned his attention to her. 

"Em...what's going on?" he asked. 

"Nothing" Emily said picking up a bag of marshmallows. 

"Em if there's something wrong with Vicki you need to tell me" he said to her. 

"Look if Vicki needs to tell you anything she will okay?" Emily said to him. 

"What does that mean?" he asked. 

"Just go talk to your girlfriend" Emily said to him, he set his drink down and went into the house.


	21. Chapter 21

Vicki sat on the window seat, looking up at the sky, a few tears trailing down her cheeks, balled up tissues in her hand. She wiped her nose, the door opened, and she hastily wiped her tears away. 

"hey" Brian said to her. 

"Hey" she said "What's up?" she asked. 

"I was just going to ask you the same thing" he said sitting next to her "Are you alright?" he asked. 

"Yeah I'm fine" she said wiping her nose with a tissue. 

"No you're not" he said to her "What's wrong? Did I do something?" he asked. 

"No...no it's not you" she said sadly. 

"Well then what is it?" he asked concerned, moving closer to put his hand on her back. 

"I have to tell you something" she said in a whisper as she turned to face him. 

“What is it?" he asked. 

"You're going to hate me" she said turning her back to him. 

"You have my heart, I could never hate you, now come on what is it?" he asked pulling her hair back from her shoulders, twirling a strand of it around his finger. "You can tell me, come on" he said, she clinched her eyes shut, letting a few tears squeeze through. 

She turned to face him “I'm pregnant” she said softly. His face fell and went blank, turning pale in an instant. 

"What?" he asked. 

"I'm pregnant" she said again, tears falling down her cheeks he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed 

"Oh god" he said "Are you sure?" he asked, she nodded "How do you know? Did you go to a doctor or something?" he asked. 

"No... I uh...I took three pregnancy tests and they were all positive" she said to him.

"When did you find out?" he asked plopping himself down on the window seat. 

“About a week ago" she said sitting next to him. 

"And you're just telling me now? Why didn't you tell me what was going on? I could've been there with you" he asked.

"I couldn't tell you okay? I was scared" she said him. 

"You told Emily" he said to her. 

"That's different" she said to him. 

"How is it different?" he asked.

"Because I am not having a baby with Emily!" she said to him irritated. 

"Oh my god" he groaned "This can't...this can't be happening...how did this happen?" he asked "How...how...When...when did this happen?" he asked. 

"The night of the Poison concert" she said to him "We spent that whole night at your house having sex it had to be then" she said to him. He sighed deeply “I'm so sorry, I didn't want this to happen” Vicki sobbed. 

"No no no, hey hey come on" he said pulling her close and holding her tightly. “Everything’s going to be okay, we'll figure this out alright?” he said kissing the top of her head.

Later that night, Brian reached over in bed and felt the spot next to him was empty, he opened his eyes and looked around, Vicki was gone. 

"Vicki?" he asked when he looked out the window and saw her sitting alone by a fire. "Hey" he said walking out on to the deck. 

"Hey, I thought you were asleep" she said as he sat on a lawn chair next to her. 

"I was but when I reached for you, you were gone" he said "What are you doing out here?" he asked. 

"I couldn't sleep...I kept having to throw up" she said "I came out here and found Jason passed out by the fire" he laughed "So I sent him off to bed, I just wanted to sit here by myself for a while and think." 

"About?" he asked. 

"Everything" she said. 

"You okay?" he asked twirling a strand of her hair around his finger. 

"I'm scared" she said tearfully , he pulled her close, holding her tightly. 

"It's going to be okay" he said softly kissing her head. 

"I must've gone over how I'm going to tell my mother about how many times now" she said, sighing deeply "What about your parents? How do you think they'll react?" she asked. 

"Oh that should be a fun conversation" he said to her.  
"Hey, whatever happens, I'm right by your side okay? I'm going to support you a hundred percent" he said brushing a tear away from her cheek. 

She smiled "Thanks". 

"Do you know what you want to do? About the baby?" he asked. 

"I've only been thinking about it ever since I found out I was pregnant" she said to him, I want to keep my baby" she said to him "I know it’s going to be hard but I think it’s worth it and I know in my heart that it's the right thing to do" she said. 

"Then I will be right by your side every step of the way" he said as he held her tightly. 

"I love you" she said. 

"I love you too" he said as she let her forehead fall against his.

~*~

Brian stood at the bottom of the stairs, listening to the distant chatter of his parents from the kitchen, his mom’s laughter becoming louder as he made his way towards them.

“Well there you are” Jackie said upon seeing him “You’ve been locked away in your room all day, I was beginning to think you were hiding from us” she said “You’re just in time too, dinner will be ready in a few minutes" she said looking into a cooking pot and grabbing a wooden spoon. 

“You alright there son?” Harold asked “You look a little green” he said. 

“Are you sick? Do you have a fever?” Jackie asked putting the back of her hand to his forehead. 

“No, mom I’m not sick, I’m fine I just…I got to talk to you guys…it’s really important” Brian said. 

“Alright…well, we’re listening, go on” Jackie said, he took a deep breath, sliding a chair out from the table. 

Jackie stood at Harold’s side “Is something wrong?” she asked. 

“It’s about me and Vicki” Brian said. 

“Oh no” Jackie said sadly “Did you two break up?” she asked. 

“What? No, course not” Brian said. 

“Oh good, I love Vicki, she’s such a sweet girl and you two are so adorable together” Jackie gushed. 

“Okay, you and Vicki didn’t break up…what could be the problem? Not like you got her in trouble or anything” Harold said when Brian became silent, trying to avoid looking at them. “…Did you?” Harold asked. 

Brian closed his eyes and sighed "Yeah, I did." 

“What…what are you saying?” Jackie asked nervously. 

“Vicki’s pregnant” Brian said softly Jackie covered her mouth. 

"What? What?!" Harold asked. 

"I'm sorry you guys" Brian said looking down at the table. 

"No, no this can't be...this can't be happening" Jackie said. "Our baby's having a baby" she said "Oh and Vicki...that poor girl" she said sadly. 

"How could you do this to her?" Harold asked “How did this happen?! When?!” he asked. 

“That…that weekend you guys went away…night of the Poison concert… Vicki stayed here one night, with me" Brian said to them. 

"I cannot believe this..." 

"how could you?" they both said to him. 

“I didn't even know you two were...together in that way" Jackie said. 

"We have been for a year now" Brian said to them “Look um, Vicki and I talked about everything, she decided she wants to keep the baby, so I'm going to do the right thing and be a father." 

"You want to do the right thing? you're going to ask her to marry you, THAT is the right thing to do” Harold said.

~*~

Vicki stood against the doorway in her bedroom, a balled up tissue in her hand, her face was red and stained from crying.

"Honey dinner's..." Lizzie said coming into her room, she tried to wipe her tears away and conceal her face "What's wrong?" Lizzie asked concerned. 

"Nothing I'm okay" Vicki said to her. 

"You're crying" Lizzie said. 

"It's nothing..." Vicki said to her. 

"Aww honey, did you and Brian have a fight?" Lizzie asked.

"No" Vicki said smiling. 

"Then what's the problem?" Lizzie asked. 

"I have to talk to you about something" Vicki said tearfully. 

"Okay..." Lizzie said sitting on her bed "What's wrong?" she asked pushing Vicki's hair behind her shoulder. 

"Please don't hate me" she said sadly. 

"Vicki, you’re my daughter I could never hate you, now come on, tell me what's making you so upset". 

"Do you remember when uh I went to the Poison concert?" Vicki asked. 

"Yeah" Lizzie said nodding. 

"I told you that I was sleeping over at Emily's afterward...I lied" she said "I spent the night with Brian at his house". 

"Okay..." Lizzie sighed “Victoria…I think we need to have a talk …” Lizzie said. 

“Mom…” Vicki said. 

“No, now Vicki, we had an agreement remember? We don’t keep secrets from each other, now you know you can always talk to me about things like this” Lizzie said. 

“I know…” Vicki said. 

“Honey I was young once too and I know how your hormones can play tricks on you and they can drive you mad but you know better than this" Vicki nodded “I’m going to give you a pass on this one…but anything like this happens again and we’re have a problem, okay? ” Lizzie asked as she kissed Vicki’s forehead, she chuckled slightly “I can’t believe you thought I would hate you for that, silly” she said standing up from the bed. 

"I'm pregnant" Vicki said, stopping Lizzie in her tracks. 

She turned around to face Vicki “What?” she asked. 

“I’m pregnant” Vicki said once more. 

“oh my…” Lizzie said in disbelief. 

"I'm so sorry" Vicki said sadly. 

"My god, Vicki!" Lizzie said “How could this happen?!” she asked. 

"It was just that one night..." Vicki said.

"You know it only takes one time!" Lizzie said, she covered her mouth in shock. 

"Mom you have to believe me I didn't want this to happen okay? I'm sorry". 

"I just...I feel like I don't even know you anymore Vicki, you're sneaking around behind my back, you're lying to me and now..." Lizzie said angrily. 

"All I can do is tell you I'm sorry, and I am, I really really am, I'm so sorry" Vicki said tearfully. 

"So am I" Lizzie said leaving the room, Vicki lied back on her bed, clutching a pillow tightly in her arms and wept openly.


	22. Chapter 22

Vicki sat cuddled up on her bed, a pillow squeezed tightly against her, tears still trickling down her cheeks. There was a soft tapping from the French doors, she stood up from the bed and opened them. 

"Hey" Brian said coming inside. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked wiping her tears away. 

"I told my parents" he said to her. 

"Oh great" she said sadly "How'd they take it?" she asked. 

"Well there was a lot of yelling involved" he said to her "a lot of 'What were you thinking, how could you do this to that poor girl'" he said "And then they sent me to my room" he said to her. "They finally locked themselves in their room so I snuck over while I could" he said to her. "What about you? how'd your mom take it?" he asked, her face scrunched up and she began to sob. 

“She hates me" Vicki said sobbing "She locked herself in her room, she won't talk to me...what am I going to do?" she asked. 

“Come here” Brian said opening his arms, he wrapped them around her, holding her tightly as she cried on his shoulder. "Everything's going to be okay" he said to her "No matter what our parents do or say, we have each other and that's all that matters" he said kissing her head. 

"I love you so much" she said. 

"I love you too" he said kissing her head once more, running his fingers through her hair. “I don’t know if this is the right time or not but uh…I kinda have to ask you something” he said. 

“What is it?” Vicki asked she looked at him with her tear stained face and blood shot eyes, he wiped the last few tears away from her face. 

He knelt on the floor and took her hand in his "I love you Vicki” he said “You are everything to me, I love you more than anything else in this entire world and I can't think of anything I'd rather do than spend my life with you... will you marry me?” he asked. 

“Baby” she said. 

“So?” he asked. 

"Get up" she said to him, pulling on his hand. 

"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked. 

"I love you too, I love you so so much and I would be lying if I said that I didn't picture us getting married one day” she said, still holding his hand. 

“Okay..." he said confused. 

"But come on, you know we can't get married now, and especially not just because we're having a baby" she said to him. "If we ever do decide to get married I want it to be because we love each other and that reason only" she said to him. 

"Okay" he said. 

"I'm sorry" she said. 

"No, don't be sorry, I'm an idiot I just..." he said.

"No, that was so sweet, you don't know how much I appreciate it" she said, they kissed. 

The door opened and Lizzie stood there, startling them. 

“Oh boy” he said fearfully “I’m leaving, please don’t kill me” he said to Lizzie as she glared daggers at him. “I’ll call you later” he said quickly kissing Vicki and opening the door to the balcony. 

“It’s not as bad as it looks okay, he just came here to talk” Vicki said. 

"I brought you some tea” Lizzie said setting a steaming mug down on her nightstand “How do you feel?" 

"I'd be a lot better if you didn't hate me" Vicki said to her. 

"Honey, I don't hate you" Lizzie said to her "Am I disappointed? Sure but I could never hate you" she said squeezing her face "I'm sorry I acted the way I did." 

"Stop apologizing you have every right to be angry, you trusted me and I let you down" Vicki said to her. 

"You know when I was your age, I knew a couple girls who got…in trouble” Lizzie said “They all disappeared during the school year, they told people they went to stay with a relative or went on vacation but…you know how people talk” she said. “Soon everyone knew what happened, what I remember most is how absolutely miserable they looked once they came back” Lizzie said. 

“That what’s going to happen to me? You going to send me to ‘grandma and grandpa’s’ for the next few months?” Vicki asked. 

“No” Lizzie said “You see back then it was all about protecting the family reputation and saving them from shame, those girls didn't have a choice in the matter.”  
“Honey, I love you…but I can’t make this decision for you, I want you to do what’s right for you” she said holding her hands. 

Vicki nodded "I want to keep my baby" she said. 

“Then...that's what we'll do" Lizzie said.

"Mom" Vicki said hugging her "I love you" she said.

"I love you too" Lizzie said.

~*~

"Hey" Kevin said as he opened the door.

"Hey" Brian said sullenly. 

"You're back, how was Jason's beach house?" Kevin asked. 

"It was alright I guess" Brian said with a heavy sigh.

"What's wrong?" Kevin asked. 

"Meet the fifth and hopefully final member of your little club" Brian said plopping himself down on Kevin's couch. 

"No..." Kevin said. 

"Yeah, Vicki told me while we were at the beach" Brian groaned, placing his hands over his face. 

"When did it happen?" Kevin asked sitting across from him. 

"After the Poison concert" Brian said running his fingers through his hair. 

"Wow...didn't know they were that good" Kevin said "You tell your parents?" he asked.

"Oh yeah" Brian said "I'm not even supposed to be out of the house right now" he said. 

"You okay?" Kevin asked leaning forward in his chair. 

"I'm numb" Brian said to him. 

"Yeah I know the feeling" Kevin said to him. 

"I asked Vicki to marry me" Brian said sitting up and leaning forward. 

"Huh must run in the family, I asked Kel to marry me when I first found out, she turn you down?" Kevin asked, Brian nodded sadly.

"She said that if we do ever get married she wants to be because we're in love not because we're two stupid teenagers" he said.

"Sound reason" Kevin said "well...welcome to the club...I wish it was a fun place to be" he said. 

"Were we all absent the day they taught us about condoms in sex ed or what?" Brian asked. 

"Must've been" Kevin said cracking a smile. 

"I hadn't been with Vicki for almost a month...and she was wearing this pink nightgown thing...I wasn't thinking about anything else" Brian said to him. 

"Kel was wearing my football jersey" Kevin said nodding. 

"Ooh, nice" Brian said. 

"Yeah" Kevin said "Speaking of which" he said getting up from the couch "Check this out" he said handing him a sonogram picture. 

"Wow" Brian said "Getting bigger" he said looking at the blurry image. 

"Yep, that's my boy right there" Kevin said proudly. 

"A boy huh? Congratulations" Brian said. 

"Thanks, yep that's little Kyle" Kevin said. 

"Kyle?" Brian asked. 

"It was either that or Kale" Kevin said to him. 

"Isn't that a vegetable?" Brian asked confused. 

"Thank you!” Kevin said.

~*~

The doorbell at Sasha's house rang, she opened the door and saw Melissa.

"Hey" she said standing on the front porch. 

"Hey, what brings you by?" Sasha asked. 

"I have a present for you" Melissa said handing her a gift bag, Sasha sifted through the tissue paper and pulled out a book. 

"Aw, a book of baby names" she said. 

"Kel gave it to Chris, then Chris gave it to me, so now I'm giving it to you" Melissa said to her. 

"Well thank you" Sasha said hugging her. 

“I also come bearing gossip” Melissa said. 

“Ooh, even better, dish” Sasha said intrigued. 

“Well, number 1, Kev and Kel found out the sex of the baby… it’s a boy" Melissa said to her. 

"Aww, they must be so excited” Sasha gushed. 

“Kel is deliriously happy” Melissa said “Oh…and…it seems our friend Vicki is the newest member of our little club" she said patting her stomach. 

"What?!” Sasha asked “No way" she said in disbelief. 

"Way" Melissa said to her. 

"How did that happen?" Sasha asked. 

“The same way it happened when you and I did it” Melissa said to her. 

“No, I mean when?” Sasha asked.

"Supposedly after the Poison concert, Bri’s parents were out of town so she spent the night over there" Melissa said to her.

"My god" Sasha said "And here I thought she was the smart one" she said.

"She is smart but she's still human" Melissa said to her.

"Five babies..." Sasha said. 

“I know…care to make it interesting?” Melissa asked.

“I don’t think it can get more interesting than this” Sasha said to her. 

“I will bet you…” Melissa said digging into their pocket and pulling out a dollar bill “Ten dollars that we all end up having boys” she said. 

"That would be a twisted joke" Sasha said. 

“Put up or shut up” Melissa said to her. 

Sasha walked into the kitchen and came out with two five dollar bills “I’m in but I’m betting that at least one or two of us will have a girl” Sasha said. 

“Deal” Melissa said as they shook hands.

~*~ 

The summer was soon coming to an end, a new school year loomed ahead of them all.

"Alright keep 'em closed" Kevin said holding his hands over Kellie's eyes. 

"Okay" she said. 

"Alright, open" he said putting his hands down. 

She opened her eyes and gasped "Oh my god" she said happily. 

The room was a pale blue, light sand wood furniture filled up the spaces, a giant letter K hung on the wall. A rocking chair sat in a corner covered in stuffed animals. 

"I love it" she said hugging him "How'd you do all this?" she asked. 

"Not just me, I had some help, your dad and your brother" 

"My dad and my brother actually helped you with this?" she asked surprised. 

"As a matter of fact yes" he said "It was good...helped me forget about the past couple weeks" he said sadly. 

She lied her head on his shoulder "I wish your dad got to meet his grandson." 

He nodded sadly "So do I" he said brushing tears away. 

"You know...if you want to name the baby after him...we can" she said holding his hand. 

"I would love it but I know you have your heart set on the name Kyle" he said. 

"But this is so much more important" she said. 

"It's fine" he said to her. 

"I can't believe how close it's getting" she said putting her hand on her stomach. 

"Just two more months" he said to her "And then the next eighteen years" he said looking down "You ready?" he asked. 

"Not really" she said. 

"Me either" he said to her "Hey at least school starts next week" he said to her, she whined and hid her face in his chest.


	23. Back to School

Melissa walked into AJ's garage "I got your message, what's wrong?" she asked concerned. 

"Yeah we need to change the kid's name" Aj said to her. 

"Excuse me?" she asked. 

"The names we picked? We can't use 'em, we have to pick something else" he said folding his arms.

She closed her eyes and let out an exasperated sigh "We have been over this ten thousand times" she said "If its a girl it's Alison, if it's a boy its Adam, you were fine with this, what happened?" she asked. 

"Kev and Kel are having a boy right?" he asked. 

"Yeah so?" she asked. 

And what do they plan on naming him? he asked. 

Uh Kyle, I think? she asked "What does that have to do with us?" she asked. 

"Howie told me Chris wants to name their kid Harrison he said." 

"Pfft...Harrison?" she asked laughing "She would" she said to herself "Okay...Kyle and Harrison...what's so bad about that?" she asked. 

"And Adam? You see a pattern emerging here?" he asked.

"You're kidding me here right?" she asked "So you want to go through the whole name book again because Kellie wants to name her kid Kyle and Chris has an obsession with Harrison Ford? No way" she said to him. 

"What about Sash? She's pregnant too right? What if she picks out...Nathan or...or Nick Jr.!" he said to her. 

"Now you're reaching" she said to him Look, I've already explained to you the importance of what the name Adam is to me, so suck it up and get over yourself! Got it?" she asked angrily. 

"...Fine" he said reluctantly "But..." he argued.

"Ah!" she said to him. 

"Fine" he said defeated.

~*~

"Vicki!" Lizzie yelled "Come on honey you're going to be late!" she yelled once more as she shoved papers into a briefcase.

"I'll be right there!" Vicki called out to her, she grumbled trying on her clothes, which seemed to be a bit tighter. 

"Hey Mrs. McAdams" Emily said entering the house. 

"Morning Emily, ready for your first day?" Lizzie asked. 

"Oh yes I'm ecstatic" Emily said flatly. 

"Vicki! Emily's here!" Lizzie yelled. 

"Coming!" Vicki yelled. 

"Keep an eye on her today would you?" Lizzie asked Emily.

"Sure" Emily said to her. 

"Ugh, I'm ready" Vicki groaned coming down the stairs. 

"Hey, look at you" Emily said to her. 

"I look horrible" Vicki said to her irritated. 

"You got that pregnancy glow" Emily said. 

"It's sweat; you'd be glowing too if you were throwing up every day for the past 2 months" Vicki said getting her stuff together. 

"Okay, I'm off to work, have a good first day sweetie" Lizzie said kissing Vicki's forehead. 

"Bye mom" Vicki said "And look at this" Vicki said "I'm not even that big yet and nothing fits" she moaned.

"Hey you are talking to the shopping expert, don't worry I'll help you out, just leave it to me" Emily said to her. 

"Oh and if Lisa tries to mess with me today, remind me to throw up on her" Vicki said. 

"Ooh will do" Emily said as they left the house and walked to school. 

Kids flooded the hallways, the smell of fresh wax filled the air. 

Vicki got her new school schedule and was looking for her locker, she turned the dial and lifted the latch but it still wouldn't open. "Sure give the pregnant girl a faulty locker she said to herself trying to pull it open. 

"Hey beautiful" Brian said approaching her, she glared at him. 

"Drop dead" she said to him angrily. 

"I love you too baby" he said to her. 

"Sorry, I just...my clothes don't fit, I can't stop throwing up and now my locker won't open...and I'm about to start crying in the middle of the hallway..." she said. 

"Here I got that" Brian said he pounded on the locker and it opened. 

"Thank you" she whimpered. 

"You know what? I think you're beautiful" he said kissing her forehead. 

"You always say that" she said. 

"Its the truth, where's your first class, I'll walk you" he said smiling at her. 

She smiled and took his hand and they walked down the hall and turned the corner. 

Kellie squeezed herself into a desk when Christina came in 

"Kel!" she said getting her attention.

"Oh hey!" Kellie said as Christina sat down next to her. 

"Hey my mom said she's sorry she couldn't make it to the shower" Christina said setting her bag on the floor. 

"Oh that's fine" Kellie said. 

"She hopes you liked the booties she knitted" Christina said pulling her books out.

"I love them; Kyle is going to look so cute in them" Kellie said to her. 

"Guess what? We're finding out the sex of the baby today" Christina said happily.

Kellie gasped "You excited?" she asked. 

"So excited and so nervous, I mean I don't care either way..." Christina said.

"Yes you do" Kellie said to her. 

"Okay fine, I would love it if it were a girl but I'll be just as happy if it's a boy, just as long as they're happy and healthy".

"That's really all that matters" Kellie said to her. 

"Welcome back everyone" a teacher said coming into the room, setting their briefcase down on the desk. "Hope everyone had a great summer" they said "let's get down to business shall we?" they asked facing the board. 

 

~*~

 

Christina lied back on the examination table as the doctor dragged the transducer around on her stomach. 

"Development is right on track, very healthy, a little small but we can fix that no problem" the doctor said to her "Are you interested in knowing the sex?" she asked. 

"Yes" both Howie and Christina said, the doctor laughed "Okay, let's take a look here". "See this right here?" she asked pointing to the screen. 

"Oh my god" Christina said laughing. 

"It's a boy? It's a boy, that's what I think it is right?" Howie asked excitedly. 

"It's a boy alright, congratulations" the doctor said to them "I'll get you a copy" she said. 

"It's a boy!" Christina said happily. 

"It's a boy!" Howie said as they kissed. 

"Here you go" the doctor said handing her a picture. 

"Hi, Harry, we cannot wait to finally meet you" Christina said as they looked down at the picture.

~*~

The summer heat soon disappeared as September settled in, the air becoming crisp, leaves turning brilliant colors.

Melissa helped her mom set the dining room table "Honey I'm going to check on dinner, make sure to fold the napkins" Michelle said leaving the dining room, once she was gone, Melissa pulled a snack cake from her pocket and took a bite out of it. She folded a napkin, sliding the silver ring over it when she heard the doorbell. She waddled herself to the door and opened it, seeing AJ and his mom standing there. 

"Hey" she said to him happily. 

"Hey" he said leaning in to kiss her. 

"Thanks for coming" she said shutting the door as they entered the house. 

"Thank you for having us" Denise said giving Melissa a hug "How do you feel sweetheart?" she asked.

"Uh, I'm okay, hungry all the time, but I'm okay" Melissa said smiling. 

"Oh I know all about those cravings, just remember to eat healthy" Denise said. 

"Well hello" Michelle said coming into the living room. 

"Oh Michelle" Denise said as they hugged "How are you?" she asked. 

"I'm wonderful, please come on in, dinner is almost ready" Michelle said leading them to the dining room. 

"Um...what was that?" Melissa asked confused. 

"What?" AJ asked. 

"Your mother just hugged me" she said confused and terrified. 

He shrugged "Yeah so?" he asked. 

"Up until today your mother has never had a nice word to say about me" Melissa said.

"You're pregnant with her first grandchild, why shouldnt she be nice to you?" he asked. 

"Okay" she said. 

"Oh this is lovely" Denise said as they took seats at the dining room table.

"Well thank you" Michelle said, Melissa pulled a chair out and was about to ease herself into it. 

Denise tapped AJ on the arm "Pull out her chair!" she said as he jumped to his feet and pulled Melissa's chair out, holding her hand as she sat down. 

"Thanks" she said sitting in the chair. 

"Well hello everyone" Jack said coming into the room Denise good to see you again he said. 

"Hi Jack" Denise said as he took his seat at the head of the table.

"You alright sweetheart, you need anything?" he asked Melissa. 

"I'm fine" she said rubbing her stomach. 

"You sure? Because I can get you something if you need it" AJ said. 

"No, really, thanks" she said. 

"Here we are" Michelle said setting a casserole on the table. 

"That looks delicious" Denise said when the doorbell rang. 

"Oh that's your sister, Nathan!" Michelle yelled "Hi sweetheart" she said opening the door to see Jessica and Jeremy on the porch. 

"Hi mom" Jessica said as Jeremy helped her with her coat. 

"Oh look at you" Michelle said. 

"I know" Jessica said rubbing her big belly. 

"Well come on in, everyone's waiting Michelle said.


	24. Kyle Michael Richardson

**October 3, 1991**

"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you..." everyone sang as Kevin stood in front of a large cake, Kellie by his side. He leaned in and blew the candles, everyone cheered. 

"Happy Birthday" she said kissing his cheek "Ooh" she said, putting her hand to her stomach. 

"Are you alright dear?" Ann asked. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm okay" Kellie said smiling. 

"Why don't you have a seat and relax?" Anne asked her. 

"No, really, I'm fine, this has been happening a lot lately" Kellie said smiling. 

"Mom's right, plus the doctor said you should be taking it easy, come on" Kevin said helping her into a chair "Do it as a birthday present to me" he said to her. "There you go" he said putting a pillow under her feet "Want some cake?" he asked. 

"Duh" Kellie said to him. 

"I'll be right back" he said as she put her feet up. 

"I'll get you a nice tall glass of milk" Ann said following him into the kitchen. 

"You look comfy" Vicki said sitting across from her. 

"Far from it" Kellie said "I've never been more uncomfortable in my life" she said "My back is killing me, the hormones are driving me crazy and I haven't seen my feet in months...my shoes match right?" she asked. 

"Yes" Vicki said laughing. 

"Here you are my dear" he said handing her a giant slice of cake. 

"Thank you, just what I need" she said taking it from him "Mmm...cake" she said eating. 

"Now can I get you anything else?" he asked. 

"No, go, enjoy your party" she said eating. 

"Are you sure? Are you comfortable? Do you need another pillow?" he asked. 

"I'm fine, I promise" she said. 

"Alright, but I'll be back to check on you" he said. 

"Oh I know you will" she said eating her cake. 

"Wow, that must be nice" Vicki said to her. 

"He's so sweet but to tell you the truth he's really getting on my nerves" Kellie said eating her cake. 

"I'm actually surprised he had a party what with happened to his dad this summer..." Vicki said sadly.

"Yeah I know, he's doing so much better with it now" Kellie said, still shoveling cake into her mouth. 

Vicki reached over to stick her finger in the frosting, Kellie slapped her hand away. 

"I'm pregnant too you know!" Vicki said to her, licking the frosting from her fingertip. 

"Get your own!" Kellie said to her "Ooh...oh..." Kellie said sitting up and putting the cake down. 

"You okay?" Vicki asked. 

"Cramping" Kellie said to her, she took a deep breath "Okay" she said relieved. 

"You okay now?" Vicki asked concerned. 

"Yeah" she said before groaning in pain "Or not" she said. 

"Kev!" Vicki yelled. 

"Kel? You okay?" Kevin asked rushing over to her. 

"No don't worry I'm..." she said before groaning again "Fine" she said to him. 

"No you're not" he said to her. 

"Oh no" Kellie said as her face went blank. 

"What? What happened?" he asked nervously. 

"My water just broke" she said. 

"Oh god...okay, we got to get you to the hospital, can you stand up?" he asked. 

"Not really" she said as he helped her up. 

"What's going on? Are you alright dear?" Ann asked. 

"Kel's in labor" Kevin said to her. 

"My goodness! We've got to get you to the hospital, come on sweetheart" Ann said helping Kellie outside. 

"Wait! Wait, you need to call my parents" she said. 

"I got it" Vicki said picking up the phone and dialing "Go!" she said to them.

~*~

Ken and Lynda rushed into the emergency room with an overnight bag.

"Can I help you?" a nurse asked them as they approached the desk. 

"Yes, we're looking for Kellie Mitchell, she was just brought in, she's having a baby" Ken said to the nurse. 

"Are you family?" the nurse asked. 

"We're her parents" Lynda said to her. 

"Room 219" the nurse said. 

"Thank you" they said hurrying to the elevator. 

 

Kellie lied in her hospital bed, taking slow deep breaths. 

"I just checked with the desk, your parents are here, my mom's going to bring them in" Kevin said to her. 

"Hold my hand" she said to him, she squeezed it tightly as she took more deep breaths. 

"Kellie, Kellie" Lynda said bursting into the room "Oh honey" she said rushing to her side.

"Mom" Kellie whined as her mom came to her side. 

"You okay?" Lynda asked. 

"Oh yeah, just great" she said rolling her eyes. 

"Kellie" Ken said coming into the room "Hi princess" he said kissing her forehead "You doing okay?" he asked, Lynda shook her head at him. 

"Can we get you anything?" Lynda asked. 

"I'm going to get you some ice chips" Kevin said leaving the room. 

"I don't want ice, I want drugs!" she yelled at him. 

"I'll get the ice chips first" he said leaving the room. 

"Mom" she whined "This really hurts" she said. 

"Oh I know, I know it does, but it's all worth it, you'll see" she said grabbing a cloth and dabbing Kellie's forehead with it. 

"Well Kellie, good to see you again" the doctor said coming into the room, snapping on a pair of rubber gloves. 

"Oh doc, please tell me I'm close to delivery" Kellie said to her. 

"We're about to find out" she said throwing a blanket over her knees and examining her. 

"Well?" Kellie asked hopefully. 

"You're at 3 centimeters" she said "Just sit back and relax, you're going to be here for a while" the doctor said pulling her gloves off. 

"Yeah that's what I want to hear" Kellie said irritated. 

"Try to get some rest okay? I'll be back to check on you in a little while" she said leaving the room. 

"Here, got the ice chips" Kevin said handing her a Styrofoam cup. 

"Just relax honey okay" Lynda said to her. 

"I'll try" Kellie said putting a few ice chips in her mouth. 

Kellie soon fell asleep, her parents and his mom slept out in the waiting room and he was slumped over in the chair next to her bed, listening to the steady beeping of the monitors. 

 

**October 4, 1991**

 

The dark night sky turned into a cool blue, a few stray stars twinkling above, the blue then faded into a pale pink, the early morning sun was just over the horizon. Kellie opened her eyes in time to see the sun peak when she began to feel mounting discomfort. 

"Kev, Kev" she said waking him up. 

"You okay?" Kevin asked jolting awake. 

"I think this is it" she said. 

He stood up and raced out into the hallway. 

"Honey? Are you okay?" her mom asked. 

"It's time" Kellie said. 

Kevin followed closely behind the doctor, she examined Kellie "Eleven hours, you're a trooper" she said "You're ready for delivery". 

"Mom" Kellie said reaching out for Lynda. 

"Don't worry honey I'm right here" Lynda said taking her hand.

"So am I" Kevin said taking her other hand and kissing it.

"This is it" she said to him. 

"This is it...time to meet our son" he said to her smiling. 

"I love you" she said. 

"I love you too" he said to her. 

A nurse entered the room and the doctor closed the door behind her. 

"Okay Kellie, on your next contraction I want you to start pushing okay?" the doctor asked sitting at the foot of the bed.

Kevin and Lynda held her legs up as she squeezed their hands tightly. 

"Okay Kellie...and push" the doctor said, Kellie clenched her teeth together, screeching coming from her throat. "Keep pushing, come on you can do it" the doctor said. Her grunts and groans became louder with each push. "One more push, just one more" the doctor said to her. 

"Come on you can do it, I know you can" Kevin said to her. 

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to tear your eyebrows right off!" Kellie said to him. 

"Fine, you can do that later" he said to her. 

"Come on Kellie, keep going, good girl" the doctor said, she fell back to the pillows trying to catch her breath. A loud wailing cry came from her feet, she sat up "Here he is" the doctor said holding him up, he continued to cry out when the nurse took him. Tears streamed down Kevin's face as well as Lynda's.

"Here he is" the nurse said handing him to Kellie.

She bundled him up in her arms "Hi" she said happily "Hi" she said as he kissed her forehead. 

"Six am on the dot" the doctor said to her glancing up at the clock. 

"Oh my god" Kellie said happily. 

 

Later, Kellie sat with the baby cradled safely in her arms, looking down at his tiny face. 

"Mom, I want you to meet someone" Kevin said bringing Ann into the room. 

"Oh" she said happily "Would you look at him" she said. 

"You want to hold him?" Kellie asked. 

"Please" Ann said holding her arms out, Kellie carefully passed him over "Oh hello little boy" she said rocking him gently in her arms "He looks just like you did" she said to Kevin, she gave him a kiss on the cheek and kissed Kellie's cheek as well. 

Her parents then came in the room "oh...Look at our grandson" Ann said to Ken and Lynda. 

"He's absolutely perfect" Lynda said "May I?" she asked. 

"Oh of course" Ann said passing him over. 

"Hello angel" Lynda cooed "Ken, look at this little face" she said.

"Hey there little guy" Ken said "I'm grandpa" he said happily. 

"Isn't this great? You get to share a birthday with your son" Ann said to him. 

"Kinda" Kevin said "Just missed it" he said "can I?" he asked Lynda. 

"Here's your daddy" Lynda said passing him over. 

"Yep, I'm your daddy" he said sitting next to Kellie, his little hands were balled into fists, he let out a tiny yawn. His little eyes peered open as he looked up at them.

"Hi" Kellie said "I'm your mommy" she said to him. 

Bronson and Kristy came into the room, out of breath from rushing down the hallway, still clad in their pajamas. 

"Are we late?" Bronson asked frantically. 

"No course not" Kellie said to him "Come say hi to your nephew" Kellie said ushering them into the room. 

"He's so cute" Kristy said getting closer.

"He is, isn't he?" Kellie asked. 

"Everyone, we want you to meet, Kyle Michael Richardson" he said to everyone as Kellie smiled, holding his little hand. 

"Richardson?" Ken asked. 

"Ken..." Lynda said in a warning tone. 

"Richardson...great" he said.

~*~

A few days later Kellie was packing everything up to leave the hospital.

"Hey" Melissa said as she and AJ came into the room. 

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Kellie asked. 

"We had a doctor's appointment and figured we'd stop in and meet little Kyle" Melissa said. 

"Hey" Kevin said softly as he gingerly carried Kyle into the room, Melissa gasped "Here he is" Kevin said. 

"Look at him" Melissa said. 

"Well he's definitely yours, he's got the eyebrows to prove it" AJ said "Poor kid" he said. 

"Shut up" Kevin said. 

"Oh he is so precious" Melissa gushed looking at him.

"Want to hold him?" Kevin asked. 

"Please" she said as Kevin passed him over to her. 

"I'd give you a cigar if I were able to buy them" AJ said patting his shoulder. 

"Thanks" Kevin said as they laughed. 

"So dad? How do you feel?" AJ asked putting his arm around Kevin's shoulders. 

"Amazing, I can't even describe how happy I am, he's everything" Kevin said. 

"What about you? mom?" Melissa asked Kellie. 

"I'm exhausted but I'm happy" Kellie said smiling. 

"Here you go, here's your momma" Melissa said handing him back to Kellie. 

"Thanks for coming guys, we really appreciate it" Kellie said to them.

"Of course, you guys heading out?" Melissa asked. 

"Yep, time to get Kyle home" Kellie said. 

"Congratulations, he's perfect" Melissa said hugging Kellie. 

"Thanks for coming guys" Kevin said to them. 

"Congratulations old man" AJ said patting Kevin's shoulder once more.

"We'll see you later" Melissa said as they left. 

"Can't believe how small he is" Kevin said. 

"Didn't feel small" Kellie said as they looked down at him. 

"Oh yeah I asked my mom to bring this over" he said holding up his football jersey. 

Kellie laughed "Very nice" she said. 

"It's like a bookend" he said wrapping Kyle up in it "You were wearing this when we made him and now...he's wearing it" he said, Kellie laughed. 

"Okay sweetie, you ready to go home?" she asked setting him in a carrier "Ready?" she asked as he picked up her bag and the carrier. 

"I think we are" he said as they left the room.


	25. This Is Halloween

“What do you think?” Vicki asked holding up a Halloween costume. 

“Love it” Emily said as they went through the racks. “Here you'll need this” Emily said putting a witch's hat on Vicki's head “Will it fit?” Emily asked. 

“Sure, my mom will just have to let the sides out that's all, I guess I am getting a little bit big here huh?” she asked looking down at her growing stomach. 

“Muahaha” Jason said in a sinister voice as he came up behind Emily wearing a mask. 

“You look better with the mask” Emily said to him as she rolled her eyes. 

“You guys find costumes?” Vicki asked as Brian stood behind her. 

“Sure did, what do you think?” Brian asked showing her a vampire costume. 

“Ooh a vampire” she said “I don’t what it is but vampires have always been so sexy to me” Vicki said. 

“Oh really” he said shoving his face into her neck, she giggled. 

“Geeze, you guys already got one in there you trying to make twins?” Jason asked. 

“Yeah because that’s how it works” Brian said to Jason. 

“So? Did you find out what you're having?” Emily asked putting her hand on Vicki's stomach. 

“Soon” Vicki said patting her stomach. 

“No need to, I know for a fact it’s a boy” Brian said wrapping his arms around Vicki. 

“How can you be so sure?” Emily asked. 

“Trust me, I know” Brian said patting her stomach. 

“Just let him have this” Vicki said to her “Okay, everyone got their costume? If we're not back in time to help my mom decorate she'll blow a blood vessel or something” Vicki said.

~*~

“Trick or treat!” a group of children cried as Lizzie opened her front door.

“Well look at you” she said as she reached into the bowl of candy, she threw a few pieces into their trick or treat bags. 

The door opened, Kellie came in, Kevin stepped in behind her with the carrier in his hand. 

"Oh look who's here" Lizzie said to them cheerfully. 

"Hi Mrs. McAdams" Kellie said pulling her coat off. 

"Hello, let me take your coats" she said to them "And who do we have here?" she asked bending down to the floor to peek into the carrier. 

"That's Kyle" Kellie said to her. 

"Oh he is so precious" Lizzie said "May I?" she asked. 

"Oh sure" Kellie said unbuckling him and pulling him out of the carrier.

"Oh look at you" Lizzie said holding him "Aren't you an adorable little scarecrow?" Lizzie said rocking him. 

“Everyone! May I please have your attention” Nick said, with Sasha by his side “I have a very special announcement to make, Ladies and gentlemen, it’s a boy” he said happily as he and Sasha kissed, everyone applauded them. 

“Wow” Melissa said taking a sip of her drink. 

“Congratulations” Vicki said hugging Sasha. 

"Thanks" Sasha said hugging her back. 

"Okay, Vicki, that leaves you, you have the girl" Melissa said to her. 

"We don't know that yet" she said.

"Congratulations dude" Brian said hugging Nick. 

"Thanks” Nick said to him as they hugged. 

"To your son" Brian said tapping his cup up against Nick's. 

"To my son!" Nick said as they took a drink.

"Hey guys" Kellie said holding Kyle in her arms. 

"My goodness" Vicki gasped upon seeing him. 

"Look at him" Christina cooed. 

"So adorable" Sasha said. 

"Love the family costume thing" Vicki said to her. 

"Wizard of Oz, very creative" Sasha said to her. 

"It's my favorite movie" Kellie said to them as she looked down at Kyle. 

"Okay, I can't take it anymore, can I please hold him?" Vicki asked holding her hands out. 

Kellie laughed "Of course" Kellie said handing him over to her. 

"He is so tiny" Vicki said cradling him in her arms. 

"Heard you had a rough labor" Christina said to her as she held Kyle's tiny hand. 

"Almost twelve hours" Kellie said to them "I was begging for an epidural" she said to them. 

"So, Chris, when does Kyle get to meet little Harrison?" Vicki asked. 

"Harry" Christina said to her "Next month, they think I should deliver around Thanksgiving, or I could go until the first week of December" Christina said to them. 

"I hear Kyle gets to share a birthday with his daddy" Vicki said to Kellie. 

"Almost, he missed that by six hours" Kellie said to her "So, Sash, boy number 4 congratulations" Kellie said to her. 

"Thank you" Sasha said to her. 

"That leaves you Vicki, think you might have the girl?" Kellie asked her. 

"We'll have to wait and see, I have an appointment next week, maybe we'll find out then" she said looking down at Kyle. 

"Looks like our 5 boy theory is coming true" Sasha said to Melissa. 

"God does have a sick sense of humor" Melissa said to her. 

"Okay my turn" Christina said as Vicki passed Kyle over to her. 

"So, Sash, what is it? Daniel, Ian or Wesley?" Vicki asked her. 

"Wesley?!" they asked her in surprise. 

"You mean like on Star Trek?" Christina asked. 

"I think we're going to go with Ian" Sasha said to them.

"Oh good, you're breaking the cycle, my boyfriend is going to be so happy" Melissa said to her "He thought you were going to name him Nathan or something" Melissa said to her. 

"Nathan...there's an idea" Sasha said to her. 

"I had to bring it up" Melissa said.

~*~

A few nights later, Sasha sat at her kitchen table doing her homework, Craig slowly approached her with an old photo album in his hands.

"Sash?" he asked. 

"Hi daddy" she said quickly looking up at him and smiling. 

"You busy?" he asked. 

"Oh, I'm just doing homework...not really" she said closing her book "What's up?" she asked. 

He pulled out a chair and sat down across from her "I wanted to show you something" he said putting the book down "Just some old family pictures" he said opening the book. 

"Wow, old is right" she said pulling the book over to her. 

"Well I figured you'd want some family history now that you're having a baby" he said to her. 

"Oh thanks” she said flipping through the pages “So, do you know who everyone is?” she asked. 

"This is your great great grandfather" Craig said scooting closer to her and pointing at the page.

“He looks so…strict” she said, they laughed. 

“Well in the old days, it wasn’t common to smile in pictures” Craig said to her "And then this is his father, he was from Russia" Craig said pointing to the page. 

“Wow, Russia” she said surprised. 

"And this is your great great-great grandfather's marriage certificate" an old piece of paper was stuck to the adhesive page. 

"Ella Unger married to Neilson Miller, 1887" she read. "Neilson?" she asked "That’s sure interesting" she said. 

"The name Neilson is very important in this family all the men in my family, until me that is, have had that name in some way or another" he said to her. 

"Really?" she asked. 

"Yes, it dates all the way back to our earliest ancestors, it’s a way of paying tribute to those who have come before us” Craig said “Your grandfather's middle name was Neilson, my grandfather's name...it’s a bit of a tradition" he said.

"Wow" she said looking at the black and white photos. 

"I was hoping to use it with your brothers but…” Craig said.

"But you didn't" she said. 

“No your mother shot me down” he said quietly. 

“I heard that!” Kathleen yelled from the living room, Sasha smiled. 

“It was the source of many many arguments we’ve had” he said “anyways, what do you think of it?" he asked Sasha.

"It's a little weird, but that's always a good thing, unconventional names are actually becoming pretty cool" she said turning the page. 

"Cool enough for my grandson?" he asked hopefully. 

“You never know" she said “Thanks for the pictures daddy” she said kissing his cheek. 

“Hey, just know this, whatever name you do decide on, I will love my grandson regardless” Craig said as they laughed. 

“Daddy” she said hugging him.

~*~

"Neilson?!" Nick asked "Neilson?! you just can't make up names!" he said to her.

"I didn't make it up! It's a family name" Sasha said to him irritated. 

"A family name?" he asked. 

"Yes!" she said to him “According to my dad it is a very long standing tradition” she said.

"What happened? I thought we were firm on Ian" he asked her. 

"Well I do like Ian but...this means so much to my dad, this name was in his family for generations, at least it was until he was born" she said to him. "Please?" she asked, batting her eyes at him. 

"I don't know Sash..." he said uncertain. 

"What's wrong with Neilson?" she asked, placing her hands on her hips. 

"It's weird!" he said to her. 

"It's not weird" she said to him irritated. 

"No, Neil is fine, it's the 'son' on the end that makes it weird" he said to her.

"You know if you do this, it can get you on my dad's good side, which you desperately need" she said to him. 

"That's true" he said to her. 

"Come on just say it to yourself a few times, you'll get used to it" she said to him. 

"Neilson...Neilson...Neilson Carter" he said "Oh...oh wow that was weird...I just turned into my dad for a second there" he said in fright. 

"So? Are we on board?" she asked hopefully. 

"...Fine" he said relenting. 

She squealed happily "Thank you so much" she said kissing his cheek. 

"What about his middle name?" he asked "Are we still going with Robert?" he asked. 

“It just…it doesn’t really fit…” she said to him.

~*~

"Neilson?! Neilson?!" AJ asked in disbelief.

"My reaction exactly" Nick said to him. 

"What'd you just make that up or something?" AJ asked. 

"No! It's like Sasha's great great grandfather's name or whatever" Nick said. 

"What's wrong with just Neil?" AJ asked. 

"It's not the same" Nick said "It has meaning, or so I'm told" he muttered.

"Yeah what are you getting so bent out of shape for?" Brian asked AJ confusedly. 

"Kyle, Harry, Adam, Neilson...what are you naming your kid? Brandon?" AJ asked Brian.

"I have to find out what my kid is first" Brian said "Okay fine so they sound a little like our names..." he said.

"It would've been easier to just name them all after ourselves" AJ said irritated. 

"What's the big deal?" Nick asked him.

"It's...weird!" AJ said "And a little too cutesy for me" he said.

~*~

"So...today's the day" Brian said to Vicki as she sat in the doctor's office.

"Yep" she said to him. 

"You nervous?" he asked leaning against the examination table. 

"Not really, like I said I just want the baby to be happy and healthy" she said to him.

The door opened and the doctor came in "Well hello again" she said to them "How are you feeling Vicki?" she asked. 

"I'm great" Vicki said to her. 

"Good, well why don't we look and see what's going on in there" she said pulling the stirrups from under the table. 

Vicki put her feet up, the doctor squirted the gel on her stomach, the monitor buzzed as she turned it on. 

"Okay, let's see what we got here" she said moving the transducer around "Here we are, okay everything looks good so far, the baby is developing right on schedule, very strong and very healthy" the doctor said. 

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl?" Brian asked her. 

"Well we can definitely look" the doctor said to them. "I think we have our answer" she said, Vicki sat up from the table. 

"Oh my god!" she said happily. 

"That's...that's a... it’s a boy" Brian said excitedly. 

"It's definitely a boy" the doctor said to them. 

"Yes!" Brian said happily, cheering to himself. 

"Congratulations" the doctor said to them. 

"We're having a boy" she said laying back and looking up at him.

"We're having a boy!" he said happily as they smiled at each other, he leaned down and kissed her.


	26. Harrison Drake Dorough

**November 23, 1991**

"Well we can't wait to see you, okay, bye dear" Louise said hanging up the phone "Good news your sister is coming for Thanksgiving dinner" she said to Christina. 

"Wow, they're not eating at mommy dearest's for a change, is that allowed to happen?" she asked, taking a bite out of a licorice whip. 

Louise laughed "Apparently, Will's parents are spending Thanksgiving in the Caribbean" Louise said rolling her eyes. 

"Fancy" Christina said flipping through a magazine. 

"And Leigha is bringing this boy she met at school" Louise said to her. 

"Ooh" Christina said in a high pitched voice. 

"What about you, is your boyfriend joining us?" Louise asked writing out a list. 

"He'll be by for dessert" she said to her. 

"Well I am off to the store, want to come?" Louise asked putting her coat on. 

"Are you kidding me? The weekend before Thanksgiving, no thank you" Christina said to her. 

"Smart move, okay, I'll be back...hopefully" Louise said "You sure you'll be okay here by yourself?" 

"Trust me, he's not going anywhere" Christina said patting her stomach. 

"Okay" Louise said laughing "Wish me luck" she said grabbing her purse. 

"Remember to duck and cover!" Christina yelled after her.

~*~

The dryer buzzed, Christina lifted the lid and pulled out the clothes inside, tossing them into a basket.  
She waddled herself up the stairs and into the nursery, she set the basket on a rocking chair and began to fold all the tiny clothes. The phone began to ring, she waddled into the next room and picked up the phone from its cradle.

"Hello?" she asked answering. 

"Hey" Howie said happily upon hearing her voice. 

"Oh hey, what are you up to?" she asked going back into the nursery. 

"My mom wanted to know if you wanted to spend Thanksgiving with us" he said to her. 

"That's so sweet but both of my sisters are coming home" she said folding the little clothes. 

"Yeah I told her that, she insisted I ask anyways" he said to her. 

"You're still coming for dessert right?" she asked. 

"Your mom's pumpkin pie? No way I'm passing that up" he said to her. 

She then gasped in pain. 

"You okay?" he asked concerned. 

"Yeah...yeah I'm okay, just a cramp" she said rubbing her stomach.

"Cramp?" he asked "Want me to come over?" he asked.

She laughed "Thanks but I'll be okay" she said "I'm just folding all of little Harry's clothes" she said when she groaned. 

"Chris, you okay?" he asked nervously. 

"That one hurt" she said. 

"I'm coming over, I'll be right there" he said hanging up. 

She moved the laundry basket, setting it on the floor and took a seat in the rocking chair. She took a few deep breaths, starting to slowly rock the chair back and forth. 

"Okay" she said feeling a moment of relief when she felt a sudden rush of water "Oh no that's not good" she said to herself. 

"Chris?!" Howie yelled opening the front door. 

"Up here!" she yelled, he ran up the steps, following the sound of her voice to the nursery. 

He saw the pained, frightened look on her face and rushed to her side "You okay?" he asked. 

"Not really" she said. 

"What's wrong?" he asked. 

"I think my water just broke" she said nervously. 

"What?!" he asked in disbelief "Okay we got to get you to the hospital, can you stand up?" he asked. 

"I'm afraid to" she said nervously "What if the baby just falls out?" she asked. 

"Come on, everything's going to be okay" he said helping her from the rocking chair. 

"Oh get my bag it's in my closet" she said to him. 

He rushed into her room, she screamed in pain, he ran right back to her side. 

"Wow that hurts" she said, he slung her bag over her shoulder. 

"Come on, easy now" he said helping her down the stairs. 

"Louise" Drake said coming into the house, seeing him helping her down the stairs "Chrissy" he said "What's wrong?" he asked. 

"She's in labor" Howie said to Drake. 

"Where's your mother?" Drake asked. 

"She went to the store" Christina said before groaning. 

"Come on let's get you to the hospital" Drake said as he and Howie helped her outside.

~*~

Drake ran hurriedly into the grocery store, looking around at the mass of people.

"Cleanup on aisle three" he heard a voice boom over the intercom system. 

He ran up to the courtesy desk "Excuse me, can I borrow this? thanks" he said taking the microphone from the clerk. "Louise Johnson to the courtesy desk, Louise Johnson to the courtesy desk". "Thanks" he said he said handing the microphone back to the clerk who looked at him confusedly. 

"Drake? What's wrong?" Louise asked pushing her cart up to him. 

"We need to get to the hospital" he said to her. 

"What happened?" she asked. 

"Chrissy went into labor" he said.

~*~

Christina breathed in and out, Howie mimicked her, once she stopped he continued.

"You mind?" she asked irritated. 

"Sorry, remember, focus on something besides the pain, okay uh...sunny meadow with deer...or something" he said to her. 

"I knew I shouldn't have made you take those Lamaze classes with me" she said. 

"Chrissy, honey" Louise said rushing into the room "Are you okay?" she asked concerned. 

"I think so" Christina said to her. 

"Oh sweetie don't you worry everything is going to be just fine, your dad and I are right here and we're not leaving your side" Louise said to her. 

"Me too" Howie said holding her hand. 

"Has the doctor been in yet?" Louise asked. 

"Not yet" Christina said to her. 

"I'll go find her" she said leaving the room. 

Howie began to do her breathing exercises, trying to prompt her to follow him. 

"Please don't do that" she said to him. 

"Sorry" he said. 

"Well hello everyone" the doctor said coming into the room "How are we doing?" she asked. 

"I think I'm having a baby" Christina said to her "And it really hurts" Christina whined. 

"Let's just take a look and see where we are here" she said snapping on a pair of rubber gloves. She pulled the covers up, throwing them over Christina's knees and taking a seat at the foot of the bed. "You're well on your way" the doctor said. 

"What does that mean?" Christina asked. 

"Won't be much longer, couple more hours’ tops" the doctor said. 

Christina whined, throwing her head back. 

"Is there something you can do for the pain?" Howie asked. 

"Course, we can start you on an epidural as soon as possible" she said. 

"Please do, I can't take it anymore" Christina said.

"Howard how about you go get her some ice chips?" Louise asked him. 

"Sure, I'll be right back okay?" he asked leaving the room. 

"Mom, did I cause you this much pain?" Christina asked. 

"Well after I had your sisters I was pretty much used to it" Louise said to her. 

"Well I'm sorry anyways" Christina said whimpering. 

"Oh honey" Louise said laughing "It's okay, once you have that baby in your arms you forget all about the pain, I promise" she said.

"I just hope Harry loves me as much as I love you" Christina said to her. 

"I love you too" Louise said hugging her. 

"Here, got you ice chips" Howie said coming back into the room with a Styrofoam cup. 

"I don't want ice, I want drugs!" Christina said irritated. 

"You can have drugs after the ice chips" he said handing her the cup. 

She took the cup from him and chomped down on the ice. 

"Better?" he asked hopefully. 

"No" she said putting more ice chips in her mouth. 

A while later, Christina lied in her bed, a dopey smile on her face. 

"Feel better now?" he asked, she looked over to see three of him. 

"So much better" she said. "oh look at that, I'm having a contraction...huh" she said looking a stream of paper spewing out from a machine. 

"How much of this stuff did you give her?" he asked a nurse. 

"Hello again" the doctor said returning to the room "Just came to check where we are" she said examining Christina once more. "Good news, ten centimeters, you're ready to deliver" she said. 

"Really?" Christina asked "Right now?" she asked. 

"Right now, you're about to be a mom" she said. 

"Oh god this is really happening" she said nervously. 

"You okay?" he asked her. 

"I don't know...this is really happening the baby is coming out now" she said. 

"I know, you ready?" he asked. 

"I think so...I want my mom" she whined. 

He sat parked by her side, holding her hand tightly in his. 

"You okay?" Louise asked. 

"This is it; I'm scared" Christina said. 

"Oh don't you worry, everything is going to be just fine, you'll see" Louise said to her in a reassuring voice. 

"Will you stay with me?" Christina asked her.

"Of course I will" Louise said to her. 

The doctor and a nurse returned to the room, shutting the door behind them. 

"Christina, on your next contraction I want you to start pushing" the doctor said pulling a mask over her face, Christina nodded absently. 

"Everything's going to be alright, I'm right here okay?" Howie asked kissing her head. 

"I love you" she said to him, he smiled. 

"I love you too" he said smoothing her hair away from her face. 

"Okay, ready? 1, 2, 3...push" the doctor said, Christina grabbed his and her mom's hand, squeezing tightly. "Come on, just a few more, you're doing good Christina" the doctor said coaching her "ready, 1, 2, 3...push" Christina gritted her teeth, a loud screeching sound escaping her throat. "He's crowning" the doctor said "come on, Christina, you can do this" Christina pushed harder, her mom holding her leg back towards her chest.

"Come on sweetie, you're almost there, you can do this" Louise said to her, Christina continued pushing. 

"Oh my god" Howie said in awe, watching the baby emerge. Christina fell back in exhaustion. 

"Here he is" the doctor said holding him up, his arms and legs flailing about, wailing loudly. 

"That was the most amazing thing I've ever seen" he said, still in shock "Want to cut the cord?" The doctor asked him, she handed him a pair of surgical scissors. 

He cut the cord and she handed him off to a waiting nurse. They wrapped him tightly in a blanket and handed him off to Christina. 

"My goodness...hi" she said happily. 

"Hello little prince" Louise said kissing the baby's forehead and then Christina's. 

"Our little boy" she said as a tear began to fall down her cheek. 

"He's our boy alright" he said kissing Christina's head,  
they looked down at him. 

"Hi angel" Christina said softly, she leaned in to kiss his little forehead. 

"Here he is, our first grandson, the first boy in our family" Drake said focusing in on his video camera. "Little Harrison Drake Dorough" he said taping Harry lying in his little bassinet, a small blue cap snugly on his little head. "November 23, 1991...Happy Birthday little guy” Drake said as the camera shut off.

~*~

Christina lied in her hospital bed when the door opened.

"Hey, feel up for some visitors?" Kellie asked peeking inside. 

"Sure come on in" Christina said to her. 

"For you" Kellie said handing her a bouquet of flowers. 

"Thank you" Christina said to her. 

"Well look at this" Kevin said setting the carrier down on the floor and looking into the bassinette. 

"That's my boy right there" Howie said to him. 

"Congratulations" Kevin said hugging him "Feels great huh?" he asked. 

"Unreal" Howie said to him. 

"How are you?" Kellie asked Christina.

"I'm exhausted" Christina said to her. 

"How long did you go?" Kellie asked. 

"Only a couple hours but it felt like forever" Christina said to her.

"Hi, Harry" Kevin said shaking his little hand "You want to meet someone?" he asked setting the carrier on the chair, he carefully pulled Kyle out. "Harry, this is Kyle " he said, both babies stayed silent, sleeping soundly "Oh they're best friends already" he said, they all laughed. 

"He is so cute" Kellie said "May I?" she asked. 

"Of course" Howie said handing Harry over to her. 

"Well hello Harrison" she said cradling him in her arms. 

"Harrison Drake Dorough...hey those are your initials too" Kevin said to Howie. 

"Oh yeah...I forgot about that" Christina said. 

"AJ is going to love hearing that" Kevin said. 

"Total accident" Howie said. 

"He looks just like you" Kellie said to Howie. 

"You think?" Howie asked her. 

"Yeah, obviously the genes with you guys are incredibly strong" she said "you want your mommy?" Kellie asked. 

"Come here sweetheart" Christina said taking him from Kellie. 

"He is so precious" Kellie said. 

"I just can't believe how much I love him; the feeling is overpowering" Christina said. 

"I know" Kellie said to her "Hey at least now Harry will be able to spend Thanksgiving with you." 

"I know" Christina said "My sisters are coming home; they'll get to meet their nephew" she said "What are you guys doing?" she asked. 

"My mom and I are going to Kel's for dinner, that way Kyle can spend his first Thanksgiving with his whole family" Kevin said to her. 

"If you need anything just ask okay?" Kellie said to her. 

"Thanks so much, thanks for coming" Christina said to them. 

"Of course" Kellie said to her. 

"We'll get out of your hair" Kevin said picking up the carrier. 

"Bye guys" Howie said to them. 

"Bye" Kevin said moving towards the door. 

"Bye Harry" Kellie said kissing his forehead. 

"This is going to be the best Thanksgiving ever" Christina said as Howie sat next to her on the bed. 

"It really is, we have a lot to be thankful for this year" he said as they both looked at Harry sleeping peacefully in her arms


	27. Giving Thanks

Lizzie looked into the oven and saw the turkey turn a golden brown.

“Hey, look who’s here” Brian said coming into the kitchen with his parents. 

“Oh hello!” Lizzie said cheerfully hugging Jackie. 

“I made my famous sweet potatoes, I hope you don’t mind” Jackie said handing her a dish. 

“Oh of course not, these look delicious, thank you!” Lizzie said to her. 

“Well I wanted to thank you for letting us join you for Thanksgiving dinner” Jackie said. 

“Oh it’s no problem at all, after all, we’re practically family now” Lizzie said. 

“Oh I’m so excited to meet our grandson” Jackie gushed. 

“I think we all are” Lizzie said. 

“Well hello there” Vicki said waddling into the kitchen, her hands on her back. 

“Oh, hi sweetheart” Jackie said hugging her “My goodness look at you” she said standing back “How do you feel dear?” she asked. 

“Fat” Vicki said laughing “I’m actually glad you’re all here because I have some very important news” Vicki said “I picked a name” she said turning to Brian. 

"Right...names" he said nervously "Funny thing I wanted to talk to you about that actually..." he said to her.

“What name did you pick honey?” Lizzie asked her. 

“Now if you don’t like it that’s fine but I think it’s the perfect name for our son” Vicki said. 

“Well? Come on what is it?” Lizzie asked impatiently. 

“What do you think of Bradley James?" Vicki asked excitedly, Lizzie and Jackie both cooed. 

“Oh I love that" Jackie said to Vicki. 

“It’s perfect!” Lizzie said. 

“I know, well you know I was thinking James after my dad and Bradley, I’ve just always loved that name…so?” Vicki asked "What do you think?" she asked. 

"Bradley...I like it...it's nice...yeah..." Brian said nervously. 

“What’s wrong?” Vicki asked. 

“Okay…before I say anything I just want to remind you that the doctor said that you are supposed to avoid stress…” Brian said. 

"Did you do something stupid?" Lizzie asked. 

"Well...define stupid" he said. 

“Brian Thomas” Jackie said in a warning tone. 

“Okay, fine, awhile back…I was talking to Jason…” Brian said to Vicki.

“Oh this is never good” Jackie groaned. 

“And I may have promised Jason we would name the baby after him” he said covering his head. 

“You did what?!” Vicki asked angrily. 

“How could you do that?” Jackie asked. 

“I'm sorry okay, it was way back in the summer when you first found out you were pregnant we were hanging out…” he said.

“I can't believe you!” Vicki said angrily. 

"Vicki, honey, calm...stress is not good for you or the baby" Lizzie said to her as she took a deep breath. 

"Look I'm sorry, obviously I should've told you" he said sadly. 

"Yeah!" Vicki said. 

"Vicki, I'm sorry, okay, I was wrong” he said to her. 

“Oh this is so much more than wrong” Vicki said. 

“If you like the name Bradley, then that’s what we’ll do, if that's the name you want for our son than its fine with me, I promise" he said. 

She sighed “This goes against my better judgement but…I guess if you really want to name the baby after Jason then…what if we made Jason his middle name?” she asked. 

“No come on you don’t have to do that” he said. 

“Yes I do” she said reluctantly, rolling her eyes. 

He smiled at her “You’re amazing you know that?” he asked kissing her head. 

“Anyone ELSE you promised to name our son after?” Vicki asked. 

He looked at her nervously “No…” he said laughing. 

“You did didn’t you?” she asked in disbelief. 

“I…may…have…” he said turning away from her. 

"Who?!" Vicki asked. 

“On Halloween I told Nick that if I had a boy I’d name it after him” he said clinching his eyes shut. 

She pulled the refrigerator door opened and took a pie from the top shelf, she grabbed a fork and walked out of the kitchen "I'll be in my room" she said taking the pie with her. 

"I love you!" he called after her when he heard her bedroom door slam shut, Jackie then swatted him with a dish towel "ow" he said.

~*~

“Okay everyone! Time for dinner!” Michelle yelled into the living room.

Everyone filed into the dining room, AJ pulled Melissa’s chair out for her as they sat across from Jessie and Jeremy. Jack sat at the head of the table, Michelle then came into the room, a large plump turkey sat on a serving as she carried it in. 

“Ooh” everyone said in delight, gazing at it's deliciousness. 

“That’s a good looking bird” Jeremy said. 

“It smells amazing” Melissa said. 

Michelle set the tray in front of Jack “Sweetheart will you do the honors?” she asked handing him a carving knife. 

“Don’t mind if I do” he said cutting into the bird   
“Okay, who wants dark meat?” he asked. 

“Before we say grace I want to make a sort of announcement” Jessie said. 

“Oh my god, you’re having twins?” Michelle asked excitedly. 

“Oh god no” Jessie said “No, Jeremy and I finally settled on a name for our little girl” she said. 

“Oh that’s wonderful!” Michelle said “So? Don’t keep us in suspense, what is it?” she asked. 

“Eve!” Jessie said happily. 

“Eve?” Melissa asked in confusion. 

“Oh that’s so pretty” Michelle said. 

“I thought so too” Jessie said. 

“It was also my grandmother’s name” Jeremy said to Michelle.

“Aw that’s nice” Michelle said. 

“Eve? Really?” Melissa asked once more. 

“There a problem?” Jessie asked her. 

“It’s just…it’s kind of weird don’t you think?” Melissa asked. 

“How is it weird?” Jessie asked. 

“Jess, think for a second…I name my son Adam, you name your daughter Eve…you get where I’m going with this?” Melissa asked.

“Adam and Eve, that is so cute” Michelle said putting food on her plate. 

“Oh god you’re right that is weird” Jessie said. 

"You know it’s not too late to go with Chandler" he said to Melissa, she looked at him angrily "Or not" he said.

~*~

Kellie and her sister set the dining room table, her dad sat in a chair with Kyle in his arms when the doorbell rang "I got it" Kellie said rushing to the front door.

"Happy Thanksgiving" Kevin said standing there with Ann. 

"Happy Thanksgiving" Kellie said hugging him "Thank you so much for coming" she said hugging Ann. 

"Thank you for inviting us" Ann said to her warmly. 

"Oh hi" Lynda said giving Ann a hug. 

"I brought something I hope that's okay" Ann said handing Lynda a dish. 

"Oh of course" Lynda said taking the dish from her. 

"Need any help in the kitchen?" Ann asked. 

"That would be great thank you" Lynda said as they went into the kitchen. 

"Look who's here" Kellie said taking Kyle from her dad. 

"Hey there he is" Kevin said as Kellie cradled him in her arms "How's my little man?" he asked "It’s your first Thanksgiving" he said taking him from Kellie and holding him "Happy first Thanksgiving" he said. 

"He's thrilled" Kellie said as she noticed Kyle had fallen asleep.

~*~

Sasha stood against her kitchen counter with a plate in her hand, food piled on top of it.

Kathleen came into the kitchen and saw her eating. “Sasha!” she said irritated “We haven’t even started dinner yet!” she said. 

“…Oops?” Sasha said. 

Kathleen sighed in irritation. 

“Mom I’m sorry okay but this is not me, this is your grandson” Sasha said. 

“fine…just promise me you’ll stay away from the pies” Kathleen said. 

“There’s pie?!” Sasha asked opening the refrigerator door. 

“Ah ah ah!” Kathleen said to her “Get out of there” she said shutting the refrigerator on her. 

The doorbell then rang “Can you get that? I need to check on the turkey” Kathleen said to Sasha.

“Sure…oh by the way…the turkey may or may not be missing a drum stick” Sasha said to her. 

Sasha waddled into the living room and opened the door, Nick stood there on the porch. 

“Hey” he said smiling at her “Happy Thanksgiving” he said giving her a kiss. 

“Happy Thanksgiving” she said surprised. 

“Mm cranberry sauce” he said licking his lips. 

“Yeah I was just testing the food to make sure everything came out okay” she said “What are you doing here? I thought you were having a nice normal Thanksgiving for a change?” she asked.

“Yeah we were for about five minutes before my parents started arguing” he said as she let him inside. 

Sasha sighed “What happened now?” she asked. 

“Mashed potatoes” he said. 

"Are you kidding me?” Sasha asked him. 

“I really wish I were” he said. 

“So you didn’t get to eat at all?” she asked. 

“Well I was going to until my mom took all of our plates and shoved them all in the sink and told us that if we thought we could make dinner so much better than her we were welcome to it” he said. 

“I’m so sorry” she said. 

“Oh hi Nickolas” Kathleen said coming into the living room. 

“Hi Mrs. Miller” he said smiling at her. 

“Mom would it be okay if Nick stayed for dinner?” Sasha asked. 

“Of course” Kathleen said “I’ll set you a plate” she said going into the dining room. 

“You didn’t have to do that” Nick said.

“Of course I did, it’s Thanksgiving” Sasha said to him. 

“So, how’s little Neilson today?” he asked patting her stomach. 

“Shh!” Sasha said to him “I want to keep it secret, I want to surprise my dad” she said. 

“Right, sorry” he said as they whispered back and forth. 

Craig then came down the steps “Oh, Carter, what are you doing here?” he asked reaching the bottom. 

“He came for dinner” Sasha said to him.

“Oh…well there goes my one thing I’m thankful for this year” he said going into the dining room. 

“Craig” Kathleen said scolding him “Come on everyone! Dinner’s ready!” Kathleen called out, she took his hand and they went into the dining room.

~*~

The doorbell at Christina's house rang, Louise answered it.

"Happy Thanksgiving" her daughter, Tracie said to her. 

"Oh it’s so good to see you" Louise said hugging her "Hi Will" she said to Tracie's husband. 

"Happy Thanksgiving" Will said as they entered the house. 

"Let me take your coats, can I get anyone a drink?" Louise asked. 

"Later, where are Chrissie and the baby? I want to meet my nephew" Tracie said to her. 

"Upstairs in the nursery" Louise said to her. 

Christina sat in a rocking chair with Harry in her arms, making sucking noises from the pacifier in his mouth. 

"Hi" Tracie said quietly as she went into the room. 

"Hi" Christina said to her in a whisper. 

"Oh my goodness, look at him" she said leaning over the rocking chair.

"Harry, this is your aunt Tracie" Christina said to him as she still sucked on his pacifier. 

"So precious" Tracie cooed. 

"Want to hold him?" Christina asked. 

"Please" Tracie said as Christina stood up and passed him over, Will then came into the room. 

"Hey Will" Christina said she said standing up to hug him.

"Hey Chrissie" he said hugging her. 

"Will look" Tracie said as she held Harry "The first boy in our family" Tracie said. 

"Hey buddy, I'm your uncle Will" Will said to Harry. 

"Oh Chrissie...he's perfect" Tracie said looking at him. 

"Yes he is" Christina said taking him back. 

"Mom dad, I'd like you to meet Jake" Leigha said introducing her boyfriend to Drake and Louise. 

"Look who's here" Tracie said as she and Will came down the steps. 

"Hey" Leigha said upon seeing them "Jake, this is my older sister Tracie and my brother in law, Will" she said hugging them. 

"Nice to meet you guys" Jake said. 

"Hi everyone" Christina said as she came down the steps with Harry in her arms. 

"Oh my god" Leigha said "Jake, this is my little sister Chrissie" she said hugging her.

"Hi" Christina said to him "And this is Harry" Christina said. 

"My first little nephew" Leigha said "He's so cute." 

"Yes he is" Christina said looking down at him in her arms. 

"Everyone? Dinner is served" Louise said as they all made their way towards the dining room and took their seats.

~*~

"Okay shall we say grace? Jack?" Michelle asked.

"Dear lord, we ask you to bless this table and we thank you for this food before us...We thank you for bringing us all together today...and we thank you for the days to come...Amen".


	28. Adam John McLean

**December 9, 1991**

As November ended, everyone was filled with holiday spirit and the excitement of Christmas looming over them. 

"How are we looking so far?" Lynda asked, she and Kellie decorated the Christmas tree together. 

"What do you think Kyle?" Bronson asked as he held Kyle snugly in his arms, a small noise escaped from him "Yeah I don't like it either" Bronson said. 

"Very funny" Lynda said. 

"Oh, Kel I think someone's getting a little fussy here" Bronson said as Kyle began to whine and started crying. 

"He's probably hungry" Kellie said "Aren't you sweetie?" she asked taking Kyle from her brother and taking him into the kitchen. 

“Merry Christmas!” Kellie's oldest sister, Kate said as she entered the house. 

“Katie!” her mom said surprised. 

“Mom” Kate said hugging her. 

“Jack” Lynda said hugging Kate's boyfriend. 

“Nice to see you again” he said as they hugged. 

“What are you doing here? We thought you weren’t coming until next week?” Lynda asked. 

“Well we both ended up getting more time off at work so we figured…why not?” Kate said.

“Plus this way it lets us spend time with both our families and friends” Jack said to her. 

“Oh I’m so glad you’re here” Lynda said hugging Kate once more. 

“So? Where is he? Where’s my nephew?” Kate asked looking around. 

“Oh Kellie took him into the kitchen to feed him” Lynda said as Kate hurried into the kitchen. 

“Oh my goodness” she said smiling once she saw the baby. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Kellie asked upon seeing her sister. 

“Jack and I decided to come early, I just couldn’t wait to meet my nephew” Kate said to her “He's so cute” she said taking off her coat “Hi I’m your aunt Kate” she said holding his hand. 

“Hey Kel” Jack said coming into the kitchen. 

“Hey Jack” Kellie said to him. 

“Wow look at him” he said. 

“Can I hold him?” Kate asked. 

“Sure” She carefully passed him to her and Kate cuddled him in her arms. 

“Wow, look at those big green eyes”. “I have such an adorable nephew” she said smiling at Kellie. 

He began to wail "Oh what's wrong?" Kate asked bouncing him. 

"He's just hungry that's all" Kellie said "Come on sweetie, time to eat" she said as Kate passed him back. 

“Oh Kel he is just so perfect” Kate said as Kellie held a bottle up for Kyle to eat from. 

“Yes he is” Kellie said smiling down at him as Kyle’s little hands held the bottle. 

“How are you?” Kate asked. 

“Well…you know everything’s pretty hectic anymore but…it’s okay, I’m taking it one day at a time, that’s all you can do right?” Kellie asked. 

“Hey, if you need anything, you know you can always come to me” Kate said to her. 

“I know, thanks” Kellie said to her.

~*~

"We are expecting tonight's snow storm to leave at least 3 to 6 inches..." a weatherman said on the TV. Jessie sat on the couch, fiddling with two knitting needles.

"Getting cold out there" Jeremy said coming in the house. 

"You get it?" Jessie asked. 

"Peanut butter vanilla ice cream and barbecue chips" he said handing her a shopping bag. 

She opened the tub of ice cream and the bag of chips and scooped the ice cream onto the chip. 

"Ugh" Jeremy said disgusted. 

"Trust me, it's delicious" she said to him "Ooh" Jessie moaned setting the ice cream on the coffee table "She's moving again" she said "I don't believe this" she said irritated. 

"What's wrong?" Jeremy asked.

"I have to go to the bathroom again" she said. 

"Arms out" he said as he pulled her up from the couch. 

"Don't eat my ice cream" she said waddling past him. 

He heard the bathroom door shut upstairs, he looked at the bag of chips lying next to the ice cream, he picked the bag up, swiping a chip through the ice cream. 

"Mmm...this is good" he said to himself. 

"Jeremy!" Jessie screamed from upstairs. 

"Coming!" he said rushing up the stairs "You okay?" 

"My water broke" she said. 

"What? are you sure?" he asked frantically. 

"Positive" she said shaking her head.

"Oh god...okay let's just everybody stay calm..." he then ran from the room "Where's the bag? Where's the bag?!" she waddled calmly into the room, opening the closet door and picking up an overnight bag.

"Oh" he said as she handed it to him. 

"Calm huh?" she asked, he helped her down the stairs and into the car.

~*~

"Uh huh, well thank you so much for calling, give her our love, okay, bye dear, call us if anything changes" Michelle said "Jack!" she yelled "That was Jeremy, Jessie's in labor, he just took her to the hospital, we almost have a granddaughter!" she said happily.

"Mom!" Melissa screamed from upstairs "Something's wrong!" she yelled, Michelle and Jack rushed up the stairs "What's happening?" she asked, they looked down to see the carpet was sopping wet. 

"Oh my god" Michelle said. 

"Is this supposed to happen?" Melissa asked nervously. 

"Yes!" Michelle said "Honey your water broke!" 

"What?" Melissa asked. 

"Come on we got to get you to the hospital" Michelle said taking her hand.

"I'll get the car" Jack said rushing from the room. 

"Nathan! get in the car!" Michelle yelled. 

She helped Melissa to the car and they sped off towards the hospital.

~*~

"Excuse me, we need help, my daughter's having a baby" Michelle said to a nurse.

"Oh my god...AJ, I forgot about my boyfriend!" Melissa said as she sat in a wheelchair. 

"Does it really matter?" Jack asked. 

"Jack!" Michelle yelled at him “Honey don’t worry as soon as you’re settled in, I’ll call him” she said to Melissa. 

"Hey" Jeremy said walking towards them "What are you guys doing here?" he asked. 

"Missy's in labor" Michelle said to him. 

"Seriously? Jess is going to love this" he said.

~*~

Michelle stood near a payphone, the phone pressed up against her ear.

“Hello?” Denise asked answering the phone. 

“Oh Denise hi it’s Michelle” she said. 

“Oh hello” Denise said. 

“Listen I know it’s late but I’m calling because Melissa just went into labor” she said. 

“Oh my…are you serious?” Denise asked frantically. 

“Yes and she’s asking for AJ is there anyway you can get here as soon as possible?” Michelle asked.

“We’re on our way” Denise said hanging up. 

“Hey, what’s going on?” AJ asked coming into the room. 

“You’re about to be a father” Denise said to him. 

“What?” he asked. 

“Melissa’s in labor, she’s at the hospital, get in the car!” she said to him.

~*~

“Jess, look who’s here” Jeremy said as he and Jack entered Jessica’s room.

"Daddy” she said happily “I said you didn’t have to rush down here” she said. 

“Well as soon as we got off the phone with you, your sister's water broke" he said. 

"Missy's in labor?" she asked. 

"Your mom's getting her all settled in now” Jack said “She’s just waiting for the boy” he said. 

"The boy?" Jessie asked. 

"Alex, AJ whatever he's calling himself these days" he said bitterly. 

"Daddy, I know you don't approve in Melissa's choice in boyfriends but...he's the father of your grandchild you're going to have to accept him sooner or later" Jessie said to Jack. 

"Yeah Jack, from the conversations I’ve had with him, you wouldn't believe how excited he is, he really does love and care about Melissa" Jeremy said to him. "He's going to love that little boy just as much" Jeremy said. 

"So, can you just try for the sake of your grandson?" Jessie asked. 

"I'll try my best" Jack said.

~*~

"Good girl, just like we learned in class" Michelle said to Melissa as she practiced her breathing exercises.

"This is so stupid!" Melissa said throwing her head back to the pillows "How is breathing supposed to help?" she asked. 

"Melissa" AJ said running into the room, Denise following behind him. 

"Oh my god" she said, he went to her side and hugged her tightly. 

"You okay?" he asked.

"I am now, I'm so glad you're here" she said. 

"What's happening now? what's going on? Are you going to deliver soon?" he asked. 

"Not for a while" Michelle said to him.

"This is going to be a long night" Melissa said. 

"It is, so lay back and just relax" Michelle said to her. 

"How can I relax when there's a person coming out of me?!" Melissa asked. 

"Try and rest" Michelle said smoothing her hair out. 

"There you are, how's Jessie?" Michelle asked as Jack came into the room. 

"Just fine, she's actually asking for you" Jack said to her. 

"Oh, okay, I'll be right back" Michelle said to Melissa. 

"How are you doing princess?" Jack asked. 

"This hurts so bad" Melissa whined "I'm so scared" she said. 

"Oh don't worry, you're going to be just fine, I promise" Jack said soothingly. 

"Thanks daddy" Melissa said smiling at him.

"Hey got you some...ice chips" AJ said coming into the room "Mr. Jordan" he said, handing the cup to Melissa. 

"Alex" he said, they froze and turned to look at him in shock. 

"What?" he asked. 

"Nothing it's just...you've never called me by my actual name before usually it's just 'you'" AJ said. 

"I know, look I may hate what you've done to my daughter but for the sake of my grandson I'm willing to try and be civil with you" Jack said.

"Wow uh...thanks" AJ said "uh..." he held his hand out and Jack shook it. 

"But...you knock up my daughter again...there'll be hell to pay" he said bringing him in close. 

"Daddy" Melissa said to him. 

"Just promise to take care of my grandson" Jack said. 

"I swear on my life" AJ said, Melissa reached over and took his hand. He sat next to her on the hospital bed, wrapping his arm around her.

~*~

**December 10, 1991**

 

The snow outside went from a light flurry to fluffy clumps of white, coating the town and the hospital's parking lot. It came down heavier as the morning arrived, the sky turned a bright orange pink color. Melissa began to feel restless, waking from her deep slumber, she took deep breaths from the strong pain radiating through her body. 

“Mom” she said “Mom” she said once more, Michelle then woke up, opening her eyes and jumping from her seat. 

“Honey? Honey what is it?” she asked going to her side. 

“This is it” Melissa said breathing, Michelle then ran from the room waking up AJ. 

“Miss? Hey, you okay? What’s going on?” he asked rushing to her side. 

"This is it, it's time" she said to him. 

“Jeremy” Jessie said, Jeremy snored away in a chair next to her “Jeremy!” she said louder. 

"You okay?" he asked sitting up in the chair. 

"I think it's time, get the nurse” she said. 

"I'll get her" Jack said rushing from the room. 

"Excuse me, I think my daughter's about to deliver" Michelle said a nurse in the hallway. 

"Nurse!" Jack said to the same nurse "My daughter's about to deliver".

“Good morning” a doctor said coming into Melissa's room “I hear we’re about to deliver” he said sitting at the foot of the bed and throwing the blankets up over Melissa’s knees. 

“Good morning Jessica, how are we feeling?” her doctor asked. 

“Well doc I think it’s time” Jessie said to her. 

"Let's see what we're dealing with here" she said examining her “You would be right…let’s have a baby” the doctor said. 

“Alright everyone, let’s have a baby” Melissa’s doctor said as well "Melissa on the count of three I want you to start pushing." 

“Jessica I want you to push on three okay?” the doctors said to them. 

"1..." 

"2..." 

"3!" both doctors coached. 

Melissa lifted her legs from the bed as she pushed, gritting her teeth. 

"Okay again, 1...2...3" the doctors said to them, Jessie glommed onto Jeremy's hand, squeezing it tightly. 

"He's crowning." 

"She's crowning" the doctors said to them. 

"Come on, again" the doctor said to Melissa as she pushed harder, nearly crushing his hand. 

Jessie screeched as she pushed, falling backwards. 

"Come on Jessie just one more." 

"One more Melissa, you're almost there" both doctors coached. 

They both gave one final push, screaming in agony and falling back in relief. 

"Here she is" a nurse said holding up Jessie and Jeremy's daughter, she wailed loudly in response. 

“Oh my god, Jess, Jess look at her” Jeremy said, still clutching her hand tightly. 

“She’s absolutely perfect” Jessie cried. 

"Here he is" another nurse said holding the baby up for Melissa. 

"Oh my god" she said happily. 

“This is probably the most amazing thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life” AJ said in awe “I love you so much!” he said kissing Melissa’s head. 

“He’s so perfect” Melissa said crying happily, he wailed, kicking his legs as they passed him to another nurse. 

"Want to cut the cord?" he stepped forward taking the surgical scissors and cutting the umbilical cord. 

Jeremy also clipped the cord, the nurses cleaned her up and bundled her in a pink blanket. 

"Here's your daughter" the nurse said handing her to Jeremy. 

“Want to hold your son?” a nurse asked Melissa. 

“Oh god yes, please” she said holding her arms out, the nurse smiled and placed him safely in her arms.   
She smiled down at him, tears forming in her eyes “Hi…hi little Adam” she said tearfully “I’m your mommy” she said as she began to cry happily. “And you have no idea how much I love you” she said kissing his little head. 

“Hey…hey little guy” AJ said looking at him in awe “I’m your daddy” he said in a whimper. 

They looked at each other, Melissa tearfully smiling at him, he then kissed her lips softly. 

“I love you” she said to him. 

“I love you so much” he said to her. 

A short while later, Denise held Adam in her arms “My goodness” she cooed looking down at his face “He is your spitting image” she said to him. 

“He is isn’t he?” Melissa asked. 

“How do you feel honey?” Denise asked. 

“I’m exhausted” Melissa said. 

“But it was worth it wasn’t it?” she asked. 

“Every bit” Melissa said as Denise put Adam back in her arms. 

“Missy…someone wants to see you” Michelle said coming into the room, she then stood aside as Jeremy wheeled Jessie into the room, holding their daughter tightly. 

"Hi" she said softly. 

“Oh my god, Jess she’s perfect” Melissa said to her. 

“Little Zoey wanted to meet her cousin Adam” Jeremy said. 

“Zoey?” AJ asked. 

“Yep, Zoey Michelle Montgomery" Jessie said looking down at her daughter. 

"What happened to Eve?" Melissa asked. 

"Well it came down to that and Zoey and we thought about it for a while..." Jeremy said. 

"And we realized in the end, Zoey was the better choice" Jessie said. 

“Should we celebrate?” Jack asked setting two cupcakes on Melissa’s bed table. He stuck a blue candle in one and a pink candle in the other and lit them. 

“Happy Birthday to you…” he sang “Happy birthday to you” everyone said following him “Happy birthday dear Adam and Zoey…happy birthday to you” everyone sang.


	29. We Wish You a Merry Christmas (And a Happy New Year)

Christmas was fast approaching; December had finally made its way into the foreground and it was all about the most wonderful time of the year. In the weeks since Adam was born, everyone was busying themselves preparing for the happiest of holidays. Christina cradled Harry in her arms, his wide eyes staring up at the glistening tree. 

“Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas!” Drake said descending the staircase dressed as Santa Claus. 

Christina gasped “my goodness Harry look who it is!” she said “It’s Santa!” 

“I heard it's someone’s first Christmas” Drake said as he sat in an armchair near the tree she handed Harry to him as Harry began to cry. 

“Aww” everyone said as Christina picked him up “It’s okay sweetie” she said “Sorry daddy” Christina said to him. 

“Presents for everyone!” he said reaching into a big red bag.

~*~

“Smile” Kellie's mom said snapping a picture Kellie, Kyle and Kevin all stood in front of their Christmas tree.

“Okay everyone!” Kellie’s dad announced “Now as we do every year we will all pick just one present to open, pick a good one” he said. 

“Kate” Jack said approaching her with a very large gift box. 

“Oh” she said surprised “Wow” she said laughing. 

“Merry Christmas” he said, she took the box and set it down, pulling the lid off and finding a smaller box inside. 

“Are you kidding me?” she asked, Jack smiled to himself, she opened that box to find yet another smaller box inside. “Jack” she said laughing inside the last box was a small velvet one. She picked it up and flipped it open to see a pristine diamond ring inside “Oh my god” she said. 

“We first met at Christmas remember? Senior year?” he asked “The first moment I saw you I knew that you were the only one I wanted to spend all my Christmases with” he said taking the ring from her. She covered her mouth in surprise “So…Kathryn Grace Mitchell…will you marry me?” 

She shook her head emphatically “Yes” she said tearfully “Yes!” she said once more as she threw her arms around him. 

Everyone applauded them “To the happy couple!” Ken said raising his drink “Jack welcome to the family” he said “You too” he said to Kevin, Kellie looked at him surprised. “As the father of my grandson, you’re as just a much a part of this family as Jack is” Ken said. 

“Wow…uh thank you sir” Kevin said shaking his hand. 

“Okay I think you’ve had enough dear” Lynda said taking his drink away. 

“I’m not drunk” Ken said “I mean every word…Merry Christmas everyone” he said. 

“Hey, sorry I’m late” Kellie’s sister Kristy said entering the house, a young boy following behind her “Everyone, this is Tommy” she said smiling “We have geometry together.” 

“Merry Christmas” Tommy said to them. 

“Oh god not another one” Ken groaned, he then took his drink back from Lynda and took a big gulp.

~*~

Christmas music played softly inside Vicki’s house as people mingled, she and Emily sat on the couch together. Brian brought a plate of cookies over, setting them on the coffee table and sitting next to Vicki.

“Vicki, sweetheart, I want you to open this it’s from me” Jackie said handing her a present. 

“Oh thank you so much, you didn’t have to do that” Vicki said. 

“Oh don’t be silly of course I did” Jackie said. 

Vicki tore the ribbon off the box and pulled off the lid “It’s a baby book” she said. 

“That is so adorable” Emily said. 

“This is so great, thank you” Vicki said hugging her. 

“You’re welcome sweetie” Jackie said. 

“This is perfect” she said flipping through the blank pages just waiting to be filled. 

“Honey, this is from me” Lizzie said handing her a small box. 

“Oh mom” Vicki said pulling off the wrapping and opening the box. “It’s a baby’s first Christmas ornament” Vicki said pulling it from the bubble wrap “Mom, this is so cute” she said looking at it. 

“Is that marker?” Brian asked noticing the year had been changed. 

“Okay so I altered it a bit” Lizzie said “I hope you like it” she said. 

“Thanks mom” Vicki said, she and Brian looked at each other and kissed softly.

~*~

A light snow fell outside, Nick and Sasha laughed as they entered the diner.

“Well what are you two doing here? It’s Christmas Eve” Marla said. 

“Sash was craving your hot chocolate” Nick said as they pulled their coats off and took a seat in a booth. 

“Oh honey I know that feeling, coming right up” Marla said to them as she went back into the kitchen. 

“Sure your mom doesn’t mind you taking off?” Nick asked her rubbing his hands together for warmth. 

“I think my mom understands pregnancy cravings” she said. 

“It was really cool of her to get me a gift” Nick said “And your dad and your brothers didn’t want to kill me for once” he said happily. 

“I can be pretty persuasive” Sasha said “Plus I am very hormonal and my mom told them that if any of them made me cry there’d be hell to pay” Sasha said happily. 

“Here we go, two hot chocolates” Marla said carrying a tray over to the table. 

“Thank you” Nick said sliding a mug over to Sasha “What are you still doing here? Don’t you close early on Christmas eve?” he asked her. 

“That was the plan but unfortunately our plans were postponed due to weather” Marla said to her. 

“Aw I’m sorry” Sasha said.

“Oh don’t worry about it, can I get you anything else? Cookies? Cake? Pie? French fries covered in hot fudge?” Marla asked. 

Nick looked at her disgusted “Eww” he said. 

“Don’t knock it until you try it” Sasha said to him. 

“Enjoy” Marla said to them. 

“Thanks Marla” Sasha said to her. 

“Wow, look at that” Nick said about the snow coming down outside. 

“It’s beautiful isn’t it?” Sasha asked. 

“We need some Christmas music” Nick said sliding out of the booth and going to the jukebox, he slipped a quarter inside and pressed a button. 

“Have yourself a merry little Christmas…” Frank Sinatra began to croon. 

Marla shut the lights off, the sky outside became a light pink, a small Christmas tree in the corner filled the diner with a illustrious glow.

~*~

Melissa held Adam up to the tree to let him look at it “Merry Christmas Adam” Melissa said kissing his cheek.

“Okay everyone dinner is served” Michelle announced, everyone filed inside the dining room, Jessica sat next to Jeremy, Zoey nestled safely in her arms. 

AJ sat next to Melissa, Adam cradled snugly in his arms. 

They joined hands and her dad started to speak “Dear Lord, we come to you today to thank you for this food and to thank you for letting us celebrate this holiday season with the newest additions to the family.” “My grandson Adam and My granddaughter Zoe” “Amen” they all said ending their prayer “Let’s eat” her dad said before they all dug into a glorious Christmas ham.

~*~

Vicki sat in a chair, a pen in her hand as she scribbled something onto one of the pages of the baby book.

“Whatcha doin' ?” Brian asked crouching down to her. 

“Just finished one of your Christmas presents” she said standing up, placing her hand on her back. 

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” he asked, she folded the back cover of the book and the pages backward, showing him the page she was writing on. “Full name: Bradley Jason Nickolas Littrell” he read, smiling “I love it” he said. 

“Merry Christmas” she said. 

“Merry Christmas” he said coming closer to her. 

“Oh look at that” she said looking upward, he looked up to see a mistletoe hanging above them.

~*~

“Kellie, sweetheart, I found the book” Lynda said as she cradled Kyle in her arms, they sat snugly together on her couch, her mom handing Kevin a book.

“Oh great this is a classic” he said. 

“Want to hear a story?” Kellie asked Kyle. 

"Okay bedtime” Christina said taking Harry upstairs.

“Okay...Twas the night before Christmas and all through the house...” Christina started reading.

“...Not a creature was stirring not even a mouse, the stockings were hung by the chimney with care...” Kevin read. 

“...In hopes that St. Nicholas would soon be there, the children were nestled all in their beds...” Christina read. 

“...While visions of sugarplums danced in their heads...” Kevin read. 

“...And mama in kerchief and I in my cap, had just settled down for a long winter's nap...” Christina read. 

“...When out on the lawn there arose such a clatter, I sprang from the bed to see what was the matter” Kevin read. 

“...Away to the window I flew like a flash, tore open the shutters and threw up the sash...” Christina read. 

 

Kyle and Harry were both by this time fast asleep, yet he and Christina finished the story. 

“...But I heard him exclaim as he drove out of sight...” Christina read.

“...Merry Christmas to all and to all goodnight” they both said before putting the sleeping infants in their cribs.

~*~

**1 Week Later:**

 

The next week everyone was ready to say goodbye to 1991 as the final days of the year were winding to a close.

“And there we go” Vicki said fastening the clasp on her mom's necklace. 

“Well?” Lizzie asked turning around “You look great mom” Vicki said to her. 

“Thank you” she said kissing Vicki's cheek “Ooh” she said standing back “Well Happy New Year to you too” she said to Vicki's stomach. 

“Ugh he's kicking up a storm in there” Vicki said sitting on her mom's bed. 

“Are you sure you want to have this party tonight? You’re exhausted” Lizzie said putting a jacket on. 

“Yes! Course, too late to back out now anyways” Vicki said “Not to mention I could use a bit of fun” she said said as she held her arms out, Lizzie pulled her up. 

“Alright I'm going” Lizzie said as they went downstairs “You guys have fun tonight; I'll be home at one.” 

“Okay mom, have fun” Vicki said helping her with her coat. 

“Happy New Year sweetheart” Lizzie said to her. 

“Happy New Year” Vicki said giving her a hug. 

“Wow, looking good Mrs. McAdams” Emily said to her. 

“Thank you, okay night girls” Lizzie said opening the door.

“Night mom” Vicki said to her as she left. 

“I just called and the pizza is on its way as is everyone else” Emily said to Vicki.

“Great…now if I only knew where my boyfriend disappeared to” Vicki said. 

“Jason dragged him off on some mission for fireworks or whatever…don't worry he'll be back by midnight”. “So, what's your New Year's Resolution?” Emily asked. 

“Really?” Vicki asked. 

“Yes, come on, what is it?” Emily asked. 

“I don't know, I don't really make them, I guess it would be to be a good mom” Vicki said.

“Hey you are going to be an incredible mom, no doubt about that” Emily said to her

“What about you?” Vicki asked her.

“I’m not sure yet” Emily said. 

“Can I make a suggestion?” Vicki asked “Find a new boyfriend” she said. 

“Now that I can do” Emily said the doorbell rang. 

“Party time” Vicki said as she and Emily went into the living room.

~*~

“Okay everyone! Heads up!” Vicki said passing out noise makers “It’s almost midnight!” she said setting a box down. The doorbell rang once again, Vicki answered it “Hey, there you are” she said to Melissa.

“I'm late I know” Melissa said taking her coat off “But Adam did not want to go to sleep tonight”. 

“Hey you got here before midnight, that’s all that matters” Vicki said to her. 

"I feel like I haven't been out of my house in weeks...I have to call home” she said. 

“What why?” Vicki asked. 

“I just want to make sure Adam's okay” she said going over to the phone. 

“What is she doing?” Sasha asked. 

“Checking on Adam” Vicki said to her. 

“Didn’t she just leave her house?” Sasha asked, Vicki giggled. 

Brian and Jason came in through the kitchen. 

“There you are I was worried you weren’t going to make it” Vicki said going into the kitchen. 

“Well we almost didn’t” he said looking back at Jason “But here I am” he said wrapping his arms around her “You ready to tell everyone?" he asked. 

"Let's do it" she said. 

“Okay he is sleeping like a baby, which is good because he is one” Melissa said sitting down next to Kellie and Christina "What's up?" she asked.

"Kel's sister is getting married" Christina said to her.

"Oh wow, when did he propose?" Melissa asked.

"Christmas eve, it was so cute, he had all these boxes stacked inside each other and had the ring inside the last box" Kellie said.

"Hey everyone!" Vicki yelled, turning the music down. 

"Alright everyone, Vicki and I have some news" he said. 

"You're having twins?" Jason asked. 

"God no" Vicki said to him. 

"Before Thanksgiving Vicki and I found out the sex of the baby...ladies and gentlemen...it's a boy" he said happily. 

"Aww" everyone said as they clapped. 

"Congratulations!" Kellie said hugging Vicki. 

"Congratulations Vicki" Christina said. 

"Thanks guys" Vicki said as they hugged her. 

"I was convinced you were having the girl" Christina said. 

"Congratulations" Melissa said "Here's your ten bucks" she said handing a dollar bill to Sasha. 

"Thank you" Sasha said "Oh my god" Sasha said hugging Vicki "So? Name?" Sasha asked. 

"Bradley" Vicki said. 

"What?!" AJ asked. 

"Oh here we go" Melissa groaned. 

“Hey! Turn on the TV, the ball’s about to drop!” Emily yelled. 

“Okay everyone! Noise makers ready?” Vicki asked they all gathered around the TV to watch the ball drop. 

The countdown started. 

“Ready? 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1” they all counted before shouting. 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!!” all the lovers in the room kissed “Now if everyone will please join me in the backyard for a special presentation” Jason said to the room. A lot of people followed him outside to Vicki's backyard. 

“1992” Vicki said Vicki said to Brian as they stood in an embrace. 

“It’s going to be a good year” he said. 

“It is” she said patting her stomach. 

“Happy New Year” he said. 

“Happy New Year” she said before they kissed, watching the fireworks light up the sky.


	30. Neilson Frederick Carter

**January 27, 1992**

January began to settle in, everyone in for a long winter. Temperatures dropped, falling into a deep chill, piles of snow covering the ground. Sasha was becoming antsy as she neared her due date, becoming increasingly uncomfortable and moody with each passing day. 

One day during lunch period she approached Nick's table "Hey" he said as she sat next to him. 

"Yeah hi, what are you doing after school?" she asked. 

"Uh...I don't know, why?" he asked. 

"Because we're going to have sex" she said to him. 

"Uh...what?" 

"I was reading that sex is the best way to induce labor" she said. 

"Yeah that puts me in the mood" he said. 

"Come on! I wouldn't even be asking you if I wasn't so uncomfortable" she said "You know how hard it is to sleep when you're this big?" she asked "Please please please?!" she begged. 

"No!" he said "Plus do we have discuss this while I'm eating?" he asked. 

"Oh I'm sorry because those disgusting jokes you make are far better eating conversation" she said to him.   
"God and do you have to breathe so loud?" she asked, he looked at her in disbelief, he slowly inched away from her in fear.

~*~

Melissa blew into a tissue as she stood by her locker in the school's hallway. 

Vicki noticed her eyes red and bloodshot from crying and stopped "Hey, you okay? What's wrong?" she asked. 

"I miss my baby" Melissa whined "I just called to check on him, my mom said he was taking a nap" she said sobbing. 

"...And that's bad?" Vicki asked. 

"I just can't believe I'm missing it!" she said, Vicki smiled and hugged her.

~*~

Later that day, Sasha sat up on an examination table in her doctor's office, they both stayed silent, Nick looked around the room aimlessly. "Seriously breathe louder that's great" Sasha said to him irritated, he looked at her confusedly.

The door opened and the doctor entered "Well hello again" she said cheerfully.

"Hi Doc" Sasha said happily. 

"You're nice to her" Nick said. 

"She has the drugs" Sasha said to him. 

"I see we're getting a little antsy" the doctor said. 

"Just a tad, doc, is it time yet? I don't think I've ever been this uncomfortable in my life". 

"Well let's take a look and see where we are" she said as Sasha lied back, putting her feet up in the stirrups.   
"Well you're about eighty percent effaced so that's good, you're on your way" she said "It could be any day now" she said. 

"How cool would it be if you had the baby tomorrow?" he asked. 

"What's tomorrow?" the doctor asked. 

"Tomorrow's my birthday" he said to her. 

"Aww, well I don't want to get your hopes up but it could happen" she said "Now there are some ways to induce labor." 

"Please do them" he said to her. 

"You can drink a special tea, take some castor oil, taking a long walk and..." 

"God please don't say sex" he said. 

"How'd you know?" she asked. 

"See? It's doctor recommended!" Sasha said to him. 

"I'm sorry okay but having sex when you're pregnant just seems...eww, I mean...that's our kid in there" he said disgusted. 

"A lot of people have the same concerns but it's perfectly safe and the baby won't be affected by it at all" the doctor said to him. 

"See?" Sasha asked. 

"Let's try the other stuff first and if it doesn't work...I'll consider it" Nick said to her. 

"You'll consider it? Consider this, your son thinks my bladder is a trampoline" she said to him. 

"See, that doesn't put me in the mood either" he said to her.

~*~

Later that afternoon, Sasha waddled herself into the diner and took a seat at the counter.

"Hey, how was your doctor's appointment?" Vicki asked, putting her hand on her back. 

"She gave me some tips on inducing labor" Sasha said "Can I please get the biggest sundae you have?" she asked. 

"Sure, mind splitting it with me?" Vicki asked. 

"I suppose" Sasha said easing herself on to a stool. 

"Why are you in such a hurry? You've seen Miss lately she's a wreck, she missed watching Adam take a nap and had a total meltdown". 

"Vicki, you're not far behind me, aren't you the uncomfortable in the least?" she asked. 

"Ugh, don't ask, it would be nice to see my feet again" she said looking down. 

"I never knew how loud Nick actually breathed until now" Sasha said as she and Vicki ate ice cream together. 

"oh my god, I know and the chewing" Vicki said "So annoying" she groaned. 

"Why did we ever sleep with them?" Sasha asked. 

"I have no idea" Vicki said to her.

~*~

**January 28, 1992**

 

The next night, Brian and Nick sat in a booth together at the diner. 

"Sasha is getting meaner and meaner every day" Nick said as they sat across from each other. Brian laughed "You know she yelled at me the other day for breathing too loud?" he asked. 

 

Brian laughed once more "Yeah Vicki does that to me too, she also thinks I make noises when I chew" he said. 

"You do" Nick said. 

"Shut up" Brian said throwing a balled up napkin at him. 

“Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you…” Vicki and Sasha sang as they brought a cake out from the back, the candles flickering. They set it on the table “Happy Birthday to you!” he sang along with them. 

“Make a wish!” Sasha said as he leaned forward, closing his eyes shut and blowing out the candles in one puff, they clapped as the smoke rose up from the candles. 

“Okay who wants a piece?” Vicki asked picking up a knife. 

“I…oh” Sasha said groaning in pain. 

“Is that a yes?” Vicki asked. 

“Sash” Nick said concerned. 

“Hey are you okay?” Vicki asked. 

“Yeah, yeah I’m fine” Sasha said to her “Of course I want cake” she said “Oh” she said again. 

“What…” Vicki said looking down and seeing a puddle “Oh my god” Vicki said. 

“What is happening?” Sasha asked. 

“Sash your water broke!” Vicki said to her. 

“Oh my god...it worked!” Nick said struggling to get out of the booth "You know what this means?" he asked. 

"I don't know but I don't like it" Sasha said nervously. 

"Sash, you're in labor, you're having the baby" Vicki said. 

"Really? Oh thank god!" Sasha said. 

"We got to get you to the hospital" Nick said "Uh...can you move?" he asked. 

"Not really" Sasha said. 

"Just hang on to me alright? Everything's going to be okay" Vicki said to her, Brian slid out of the other side of the booth and took Sasha’s other arm. 

"Keep breathing alright?" Nick said to her as they slowly made their way to the door she groaned in pain, stopping in her tracks, he held her hand tightly. 

"Oh my god, this is really happening" she said. 

"Yeah" Nick said happily "You ready?" he asked. 

"I think so" she said "okay can we get to the hospital please? I have a person coming out of me" she said.

"Yes! Let's go!" Nick said as he and Brian helped her outside.

"Don't worry honey your parents are on their way to the hospital!" Marla called out after her.

~*~

"Dad" CJ said, Alicia following behind him as they met up with Craig in the hospital's waiting room. 

"How's she doing?" Alicia asked. 

"She's terrified, but she's holding her own" Craig said to her. 

"Oh good you're here" Kathleen said coming out of a room. 

"Hi mom" CJ said to her. 

"Alicia, Sasha's asking for you" Kathleen said to her. 

"Really?" CJ asked surprised, Kathleen nodded. 

Sasha writhed around in pain "Sasha come on" Nick said "Just breathe" he said.

"Oh my god, you tell me that one more time I'm going to...Alicia" she said upon seeing Alicia in the doorway. 

"Hey" Alicia said giving her a hug "How are you doing?" 

"I'm dying" Sasha said to her. 

"Don't worry, your mom says you're doing great, just remember to relax and breathe" Sasha nodded.

"I'm so scared" Sasha said whimpering. 

"You don't have anything to be scared about, everyone you care about is here for you." 

"I'm so glad you're here" Sasha said to her, they hugged tightly.

~*~

"So...why aren't your parents here?" Craig asked Nick. 

"Because Sash doesn't need any more stress right now, not good for her or the baby" he said to her. 

"You know...I could say how she wouldn't even be in this much stress if it weren't for you..." Craig said. 

"Craig!" Kathleen scolded "Not now" she said. 

"If you let me finish you'll know I'm going somewhere with this" he said to her "Look...I know I haven't exactly been the nicest guy in the world, especially to you" he said. 

"Especially" Nick said. 

"But for some reason beyond my comprehension..." 

"Craig..." Kathleen said. 

"My daughter is crazy about you, and you seem like you're crazy about her so I guess...you're alright Carter" Craig said.

"Wow" CJ said in surprise. 

"Look Mr. Miller I know I don't exactly come from the most ideal family but that doesn't change how I feel about Sash, she's my heart, my whole world" Nick said   
"And I'm going to love our son just as much, if not more." 

"I'm just telling you, you walk out on my daughter or my grandson...you're dead" Craig said. 

"I'm not going anywhere" Nick said. 

"Nicky, she's asking for you" Alicia said coming out of the room, he shuffled past Craig and back into the room. 

"I'm proud of you" Kathleen said to Craig. 

"Well...he's not such a bad kid after all" Craig said "Even if he did knock up our teenage daughter" he said. 

"Mrs. Miller" Vicki said as she and Brian came into the waiting room. 

"Oh Vicki" she said. 

"How's Sasha doing?" she asked. 

"Go see for yourself, she's right in there" Kathleen said to them.

~*~

"You know I think your dad said something nice to me" Nick said to Sasha. 

"Oh great, they gave him the drugs I was supposed to get" she said. 

"No he seemed pretty sincere" he said. 

"Hey" Vicki said coming into the room "How are you?" she asked. 

"I don't think I was in this much pain when I had my appendix out" Sasha said to her. 

"Well you know they say that having a baby and an appendectomy are very different..." Brian said. 

"You pick now to try and be funny?" Sasha asked "I'm dying here" she said. 

"They give you an epidural?" Vicki asked. 

"No, and I've been waiting for like ever" she said irritated. 

"Looks like you and your boy will share a birthday" Brian said to Nick. 

"Time will only tell" Nick said. 

"I wish I could stay longer but it's getting really late" Vicki said to her. 

"No, thank you so much for coming" Sasha said to her. 

"I'll be back tomorrow" Vicki said. 

"Congratulations, both of you" Brian said to them. 

"Yes, can't wait to meet little...what's the name again?" Vicki asked "It's something weird I know that" she said. 

"It's not weird" Sasha said to her. 

"Yes, it is..." Nick muttered under his breath. 

"I can hear you" Sasha said. 

"Alright, we're going to go, good luck" Vicki said to her. 

"Thanks, night guys" Nick said to them. 

"Night!" they said as they left the room.

~*~

Later that night, Vicki lied in her bed with a book, Brian crawled in next to her. She gasped, putting her hand to her stomach. 

"What? What's wrong?" he asked frantically. 

"Oh my god, he just started kicking out of nowhere" she said, he put his hand on her stomach. 

"Wow, what's he doing up so late?" he asked, she laughed. 

"Can you feel that?" she asked. 

"Yeah he's really going there" he said. 

"I can't wait to finally hold him in my arms" she said. 

"Me either" he said kissing her forehead.

~*~

**January 29, 1992**

 

The night grew on, morning finally arrived, the sky fading from a frosty blue to a light pink, stars still twinkling in the sky. A few stray flurries fell to the ground. 

"Morning, how are we doing?" the doctor asked coming into the room. 

"We're exhausted and cranky" Sasha said. 

"Well let's take a look, see where we are" he said sitting at the foot of the bed, he snapped a pair of rubber gloves on. "You're in luck, 10 centimeters" he said. 

"Seriously?" Nick asked, sitting in a chair next to her. 

"Ready to have a baby?" he asked. 

"Morning" Kathleen said coming into the room "Oh hello doctor." 

"Hello, you're about to be a grandma" he said. 

"It's time" Sasha said to her. 

"Craig!" she yelled, waking him up "It's time!" she yelled. 

"Okay, I can only have two people in here with her at a time" the doctor said "Sorry folks, that's the way it is" he said. 

"Where's Alicia? I want Alicia" she said. 

"Sash? I'm right here honey" Alicia said coming into the room. 

"We'll be right outside if you need us okay?" Kathleen said kissing her forehead. 

"I love you mom" Sasha said. 

"I love you too" Kathleen said as a nurse came in, shutting the door behind her. 

"Okay Sasha, on your next contraction I want you to push as hard as you can" the doctor said tying a mask on to his face. 

"Okay" she said, Nick sat behind her, supporting her shoulders and holding her hand, Alicia stood by her side holding her other hand tightly. "Ready? 1, 2, 3, push" The doctor said to her "Come on Sasha, you can do this" Alicia said as Sasha pushed, she clenched her teeth tightly together and squealed loudly. "Okay, come on, again, 1, 2, 3, push" he said as Sasha once again.  
clenched her teeth together, screaming loudly. 

"I got the head" the doctor said "Come on Sash, just pass the shoulders" he said as she pushed harder, screeching loudly "Come on just one more" the doctor said. She pushed down as hard as she could when she groaned in relief and fell back against him. 

The baby began to wail loudly, his little arms and legs flailing about. 

"Oh my god" she said happily as the doctor held him up. 

"You did it" Nick said kissing her cheek. 

"Want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked, Nick sat up and took the surgical scissors from the doctor. He cut the umbilical cord and the doctor passed him off to a nurse. 

"Oh honey I am so proud of you" Kathleen said as she and Craig filed into the room. 

"Here he is" the nurse said, Sasha pushed herself up.   
The nurse handed him over carefully "Congratulations" the nurse said to her. 

"Thanks, oh my god" she said happily, she grabbed his tiny hand and kissed it. She stared down at his small face, tears beginning to trickle down her cheeks. Nick stood next to her, sitting down beside her "Look at our boy" she said crying. 

"I know" he said nodding, they looked down at the tiny bundle wriggling around in her arms.

~*~

Later, Sasha held him snugly, he slept peacefully "God this little face" she said as they stared down at him "I didn't know you could love something this much" she said astonished "He's so perfect" she said. 

"Just like his mom" Nick said kissing her head. 

"Wow...I'm a mommy" she said in disbelief. 

"Feel weird?" he asked. 

"It feels amazing" she said. 

"I know" he said. 

"I love you" she said looking up at him. 

"I love you too" he said as they kissed. 

"Can we come in?" CJ asked. 

"Of course" Sasha said to him "Alicia, thank you so much for being there when I delivered" Sasha said to her. 

"Thank you for letting me be there with you, can I hold him please?" she asked. 

"Oh yeah" Sasha said handing him over. 

"Oh my goodness, you are just the most precious thing" she said holding him. 

"So? Does my nephew have a name?" CJ asked. 

"Yeah you've been keeping it secret for months now" Alicia said. 

"There he is...my first grandson" Craig said as he and Kathleen came into the room. 

"Yeah Sash was just about to tell us his name" CJ said. 

"Yes, why so secretive?" Kathleen said. 

"Well I wanted it to be a surprise" she said. 

"Sash wanted a name that had meaning to her" Nick said to them. 

"So we agreed that we would name him Neilson" she said.   
Craig's head shot up as he looked at her, Kathleen looked at her happily "I knew it was important to daddy and he never got to name any of his children that so...I figured I'd start the tradition over" she said. 

Craig silently moved towards her and hugged her tightly "Thank you Sasha" he said tearfully "Can't believe after all these years, there's finally another Neilson Miller" he said happily. 

"Well you're half right..." Nick said. 

"Yeah daddy, it's actually...Neilson Carter" she said. 

"Neilson CARTER?!" he asked. 

"Craig" Kathleen said. 

"That's...that's...just...perfect" he said begrudgingly. 

"So what's his middle name?" CJ asked. 

"Frederick, after grandpa" Sasha said to him. 

"Neilson Frederick Carter...man is he going to hate you guys" CJ said.

They all laughed as he handed little Neilson back to Sasha "Oh Neilson" she said looking down at him "We love you so so much." 

"Yes we do" Nick said as they sat on the bed together looking down at the baby.


	31. L-O-V-E

Another January was ending, Valentine's day was fast approaching, love was in the air. Christina slept soundly as people walked past. They all looked at her confused and began to laugh and whisper. Vicki came up to the table 

"Chris" she said nudging her arm "Christina" she said again to her. 

"I just fed him" she said waking up "Oh my god" she said hiding her face in her hands "I fell asleep in school again" she said embarrassed. 

"You okay?" Vicki asked her. 

"Ugh I'm just so tired, every time I would try to put Harry back in his crib he would cry, it took him forever to fall back to sleep". 

"Well you know I read you're supposed to let him cry that way he puts himself back to sleep" Vicki said to her. 

"I know but that just seems so mean, to let my baby cry like that" Christina said to her.

“What are you selling now?” Vicki asked noticing the cash box. 

“Oh, Valentine’s Day dance” Christina said “I’m shocked, there’s still money in here” she said closing the lid and locking it “I don't know why we even bother, no one cares about these things, I’ll see you later” she said closing the box. 

“Bye” Vicki said to her as she went to her locker.

Once she opened the door she was greeted with a bouquet of dark red roses. she took them out and smelled them. 

She felt Brian wrap his arms around her from behind   
"Happy Valentine's Day" he said kissing her cheek. 

She turned around and kissed him "Such a romantic" she said to him as they kissed again. 

"You like 'em?" he asked. 

"I love them, they're beautiful" she said. 

"How's our boy today?" he asked looking down at her stomach. 

"He's way too comfy in there" she said looking down at her enlarged stomach. 

He put his hand on her stomach and patted it "Soon" he said. 

"Not soon enough, I'd like to be able to see my feet again". The bell rang, he grabbed her books from her locker and they walked to class. 

Sasha sobbed as she sat in her desk, a few balled up tissues strewn all over the top. 

"Sash, hey" Vicki said softly, easing herself down into her seat "What's wrong?" Vicki asked. 

"I don't know!" Sasha said tearfully "This has been happening for almost a week now, I've been crying my eyes out over nothing" she said. 

"Hey guys" Emily said coming into the classroom "Hey Sash how's the baby?" she asked, Sasha began to sob harder. 

"What? What'd I say?" Emily asked. 

"She's just a little...hormonal" Vicki said. 

"No... I just realized how much I miss Neilson" Sasha said sobbing once again. "I got to call home" she said running from the room. 

"Wow...you're not going to be like that are you?" Emily asked. 

"Probably" Vicki said to her. 

"What do you guys have planned tonight?" Emily asked. 

"Oh I don't know probably just going to chill at home and watch a movie" Vicki said to her. "what about you? Is Jason actually planning something romantic?” Vicki asked. 

“Have you met Jason?” Emily asked “No we’re all going to the dance tonight, you guys should come” she said. 

“Are you kidding me?” Vicki asked. 

“Why not? It’ll be fun” Emily said. 

“Em I am as big as a house and incredibly uncomfortable” Vicki said to her. 

“Come on you’re due any day now you should get out one more time before the baby comes” Emily said. 

“…Okay” Vicki said “Why not” she said. 

"Awesome" Emily said. 

"Morning kids" their teacher said coming into the room "Page 60" she said picking up a piece of chalk.

~*~

That night Kellie held Kyle closely as she rocked him to sleep, she began to smell something burning coming from downstairs.

"Oh my god" she said wrapping Kyle in a blue blanket and hurrying downstairs.

"Don't worry! It’s just me!" Kevin said waving the smoke out of his face.

"What are you doing?!" she asked. 

"It was supposed to be a surprise" he said.

"What? You burning my kitchen down?" she asked irritated.

"I'm making us a special dinner, in honor of Valentine's Day" he said to her.

"It’s Valentine's day?" she asked confused.

"You forgot?" he asked surprised.

"I'm kind of worried about other things here" she said "Here you put him to bed, I'll fix the kitchen".

"No no no, I got the kitchen alright?" he said. 

"Alright fine but please try not to burn down the house" she said taking Kyle back upstairs to the nursery.

~*~

Harry wailed as Christina tried to soothe him, bouncing him up and down in her arms “Harry, sweetie please I know you’re tired” she said as he continued to cry.

“I got the bottle” Howie said coming into the room. 

She took it from him and gave it to Harry “Come on sweetie, it’s okay” she said, he turned his little head to the side and began to cry louder. 

“Here let me try” Howie said “hey there little guy” he said taking Harry in his arms, he put the bottle in his mouth, his crying faltered and he began to drink from the bottle. “There we go” he said as Harry finally became quiet “See? Nothing to it” he said turning to Christina who had fallen asleep in the rocking chair.

~*~

Brian and Vicki got the dance, they walked into the gym, which was decorated in red and pink.

"Hey you guys made it" Emily said as she greeted them, she gave Vicki a hug "You look great." 

"Really? I feel like a giant tomato" she asked about her red dress billowing around her.

"You look beautiful" Brian said kissing her cheek.

“You always say that” she said.

“And I always mean it” he said as they kissed softly.

~*~

Melissa set a baby monitor on a side table near her couch, she checked her watch once more when the doorbell rang, she opened the door “Hey” she said to AJ.

“Hey, sorry I’m late, long line at the video store” he said. 

“That’s okay, what’d you get?” she asked as he took his coat off. 

“I got the whole night of the living dead series” he said happily handing her a stack of video tapes. 

“Wow” she said. 

“What?” he asked.

“Nothing it’s just…I was hoping for something a little bit more romantic” she said “You know in honor of Valentine’s Day” she said. 

He looked at her horrified “Valentine’s day…right” he said when a small cry came over the monitor, she jumped up from the couch “Hey uh I just remembered that I left your gift at my house so I’m going to go and get it” he said. 

“Oh but…” she said. 

“I’ll be right back” he said quickly leaving. 

“Okay…” she said mystified.

~*~

"Doesn't that feel weird?" Ariel asked as she had her hand pressed to Vicki’s stomach.

"Actually it feels pretty cool" she said rubbing her stomach.

"He is kicking up a storm in there" Ariel said feeling the tiny kicks.

"I think he's excited to be out tonight too" Vicki said to her.

"Here we go ladies" Brian said sitting down with two cups of punch.

"Thank you" Ariel said taking a sip before another song started "Mm, I love this song! Chris let’s dance" Ariel said taking his hand and then walked out onto the dance floor.

"Want to dance?" he asked Vicki.

"Sure" she said sitting up, he stood up and took her hand and took her to the dance floor, she wrapped her arms around his neck, he wrapped his around her waist. 

“I’ve never danced with you pregnant before” he said “It’s not easy” he said. 

“No I know” she said laughing. 

Suddenly they stopped moving "You okay? What's wrong?" he asked. 

"I think this might be it" she said trying to calm herself. 

"What? Now?!" he asked frantically.

"Oh my god!" she yelled in pain. 

"Guys! We got to get Vicki to the hospital, she's in labor" he said to their friends. 

“What?” Ariel asked. 

“Oh my god” Emily said in shock. 

“You okay?” he asked.

“We have to go, now!” she said. 

“Okay come on I got you” he said holding her hand, they slowly made their way to the exit, their friends following closely behind them.

~*~

"Now this is a Valentine's dinner" Kellie said as they ate, a burnt chicken sat on the stove top cooling off.

They sat on the couch and ate out of Chinese cartons   
"Sorry about the chicken" Kevin said looking back towards the kitchen "Happy Valentine's Day" he said to her. 

"Happy Valentine's day" she said as they kissed and continued to eat.

~*~

Howie continued rocking Harry in his arms as he finally drifted off to sleep “There we go” he said.

Christina finally woke up “What…what happened?” she asked looking around in confusion. 

“You fell asleep” he said laughing. 

“Oh” she groaned “Is he asleep?” she asked standing up. 

“Yep” he said proudly. 

“Finally” she said “I guess we’re not going to make it to the dance” she said taking Harry from him, bouncing him gently. 

“I guess not” he said. 

“Sorry tonight was a bust” she said. 

“There’s no two people I’d rather spend Valentine’s Day with” he said kissing her forehead “Happy Valentine’s Day” he said. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day” she said as they kissed.

~*~

Everyone sat in the waiting room anxiously when they walked out.

"What happened?" Chris asked.

"You're still pregnant" Jason said to Vicki.

"Really? I hadn't noticed" she said to him irritated.

"False alarm" Brian said to them.

"Yeah the doctor said it’s just the body's way of practicing for the real thing, so no baby yet" Vicki said to them.

"Kid's got a sense of humor" Jason said to them.

"Come on let’s go" Brian said taking Vicki's hand, they all left the hospital.

~*~

Melissa checked her watch as she sat on the couch, the doorbell rang and she got up to answer it.

“Surprise!” AJ said standing there with a giant stuffed animal “Happy Valentine’s Day!” he said cheerfully. 

“I know you forgot” she said turning and walking away. 

“What are you talking about? I got you this…yeah okay I forgot” he said sitting on her coffee table across from her. “I am so sorry” he said “I’ll make it up to you, this weekend, my mom can watch Adam and we’ll spend the whole day together” he said. 

“It’s okay” she said. 

“What?” he asked. 

“It’s okay you forgot” she said smiled. 

“Really? Wait…what are you up to?” he asked frightened. 

“Nothing!” she said laughing “Want to know the truth? I completely forgot about Valentine’s Day too” she said. 

“Really?” he asked surprised “I didn’t think girls forgot about that” he said. 

“Well I’ve been pretty preoccupied these past few months” she said. “I completely forgot it was February” she said “The only reason I remembered what today’s date was, was because my mailman said to me this morning before I left for school” she said.

“Your mail man?” he asked. 

“Don’t ask” she said. 

“Huh…well…Happy Valentine’s Day” he said. 

“Happy Valentine’s Day” she said as they kissed. 

“You know we don’t have to watch these, we can just look for a movie on TV or something” he said holding the tapes. 

“No way I’m dying to watch Dawn of The Dead” she said “I only suggested a romantic movie because I felt like I was supposed to” she said. 

“You are the coolest girlfriend ever” he said as they kissed.

~*~

Vicki lied in her bed reading when he came into the room with a cup of tea "Here you go" Brian said handing it to her.

"Thanks" she said to him.

"You okay?"

"Well I'm kind of disappointed, I really thought I would have the baby tonight" she said sadly.

"Yeah me too" he said. 

"I was getting excited at the thought of finally being able to hold him." 

He kissed her forehead "I think I have something that might make you feel better" he said opening the drawer to her nightstand and pulling out a gift.

She pulled off the paper and opened the box “It’s a little baby bootie charm” she said "This is beautiful, thank you" she said kissing him. 

“Look on the bottom” he said. 

She turned the charm over and saw the engraving “BJNL” she said “His initials…this is so sweet.” 

"Happy Valentine's Day" he said to her. 

"Happy Valentine's Day" she said to him as they kissed.


	32. Bradley Jason Nickolas Littrell

**February 21, 1992**

Vicki slept peacefully on the couch, a blanket tossed over her, a book resting on her burgeoning belly. The front door opened, Brian looked in and saw her sound asleep, he smiled and closed the door quietly, he set his backpack down on a chair and sat on the couch arm. 

He smiled and knelt down beside her, sweeping her hair away from her face. Her eyes opened “Hey” he said. 

“Hey” she said surprised "What are you doing here? Is it three o'clock already?" she asked looking around. 

"No, it's only lunch time, I got excused early" he said. 

"Did you kill your grandmother again?" she asked. 

"No" he said laughing "I said I had a family emergency." 

"What family emergency?" she asked.

"Uh my girlfriend is nine months pregnant with my baby and can go into labor anytime now?" he asked. 

"Hardly an emergency" she said to him "I told you, I'm fine" she said sitting up "What happened last week was just a false alarm" she said rubbing her stomach. 

"Yeah but you never know, the next false alarm could be the real thing" he said to her. 

“When did you become so protective?” she asked. 

“Just my uh…fatherly instincts kicking in” he said. 

“Well it’s very attractive I must say” she said. 

“Really?” he asked. 

“Mm hmm” she said as they kissed. 

"So, you hungry? Can I get you some lunch?" he asked. 

"I’m starving, thank you” she said as he gave her a quick kiss on the lips. She then sat up and tried to stand up from the couch "Oh wait" she said to him. 

"What?" he asked "You okay?" 

"Yeah I just uh…need help standing up" she said giggling, he smiled and pulled her up from the couch. 

"Ooh" she said putting her hands on her back. 

"Wow” he said standing back. 

“I know” she said rubbing her stomach. 

“I didn't realize how big you actually were" he said to her as she looked at him. 

"Excuse me?" she asked. 

"What? Oh…no I didn’t…come on…you know what I meant…right?” he said to her as she brushed past him and waddled herself up the stairs. “I love you!” he called after her as the bathroom door closed. 

A while later she sat on the couch eating a slice of pizza, he sat cuddled up next to her. 

“How can you watch this?” he asked “I have no clue what’s going on right now” he said as she laughed “Seriously how can you follow this?” he asked. 

“Mm…it will take way too long to explain so just keep watching” she said . "Mmm, ooh" she said setting the plate on the coffee table. 

"What? You okay?" he asked. 

"Indigestion" she said wiping her fingers on a napkin   
“Okay, now that’s Ned” she said pointing to the TV screen “He’s about to marry Jenny” she said to him. “And that’s Ned’s mother Tracy who’s married to Paul, she’s also pregnant with Paul’s baby but Paul is in love with Jenny.” “Paul is part of a cartel and they’re trying to take over Tracy’s family company” she said looking at him. 

“Okay I think I got it, this dude is married to this other dude’s mom and he’s in love with that dude’s wife” he said. 

“See? You are getting it” she said “Ow" she said in pain. 

"You okay?" he asked. 

"Yeah, I'm alright" she said as she took another deep breath. 

"Want me to get you something for that?" he asked. 

"No, I'm alright" she said. 

"You sure?" 

She took another deep breath "Yeah" she said “Ow! Oh!" she said gasping in pain. 

"Alright stay here I'm going to get you something" he said standing up. 

Suddenly her eyes widened in fear "Oh god" she said panicking. 

"What?" he asked she said "What? What happened?" he asked frantically. 

"I think my water just broke" she said. 

"Oh god" he said. 

“Calm down! Calm down!” she said. 

“Calm down?!” he asked in disbelief. 

“We need to stay calm!” she said to him “I have a bag…in my closet” she said taking deep breaths. 

“Got it! I got it, I got the bag” he said running up the stairs and tripping. 

She screamed in agony again, the front door then opened "Vicki? Oh my god, are you okay?" Emily asked rushing to her side. 

"This is it" Vicki said to her. 

"What? What do you mean?" Emily asked. 

"I'm in labor" Vicki said to her. 

"I'm getting the weirdest sense of Deja vu" Jason said. 

“Okay I got the bag" Brian said running down the steps, come on we got to get to the hospital" he said “What are you guys doing here? Why aren’t you at school?” 

“School’s over, come on! You’re having a baby here!” Emily said to him. 

“You ready?” he asked as he took Vicki’s hand. 

“Yeah” she said taking deep breaths, Emily took her other hand and they helped her up. "No wait, my mom, someone has to call my mom" Vicki said. 

"I'll call her as soon as we get to the hospital okay?" Emily said to her as they helped her outside and into the car.

~*~

“Yeah hi, my name is Emily Anderson, I need to speak to Elizabeth McAdams immediately, it's an emergency" she said on the phone "her daughter's gone into labor, she's at the hospital" Emily said. "Yes right now!" she said irritated at the person on the other end.

“Now our next order of business...” a man said as Lizzie sat at a large round table. 

“Excuse me, I'm so sorry to interrupt, Mrs. McAdams?” a woman asked motioning her to the door. 

“Oh” Lizzie said getting up and leaving the room “Something wrong?” she asked shutting the door behind her. 

"An Emily Anderson called she said that your daughter's gone into labor and her boyfriend took her to the hospital." 

“Now?” Lizzie asked.

“Yes” she said. 

“Oh my god, I... I have to go!” Lizzie said running back into the room “So sorry but I have to go” she said grabbing her purse. 

“Is there an emergency?” a man asked her. 

“I'm going to be a grandma!” she said happily before leaving the room.

~*~

Vicki kept up her breathing as she held Brian's hand tightly, he wiped her forehead off “You're doing great, just keep breathing okay?"

"I swear to god if you don't shut up I'm going to tear your nose off” she said to him angrily. 

"I'd totally pay to see that" Emily said coming into the room with a Styrofoam cup "Here I got you some ice chips" she said handing her the cup. 

"Oh thanks Em" she said taking the cup "You call my mom?" she asked. 

"Yes she was in a meeting but she's on her way as we speak" Emily said to her. 

"Thank you so much" Vicki said to her. 

"Course, how are you feeling?" Emily asked. 

"Oh god this is the worst pain I've ever felt in my life" Vicki said panting "Em, do me a favor don't get pregnant" Vicki said to Emily. 

"You don't have to worry about that" Emily said to her. 

"I'm so scared, this really hurts" she whimpered. 

"Yeah I know, I know but you can do it" he said kissing her forehead. 

"Oh here comes another one" Vicki said, he grabbed her hand and she squeezed it tightly. She took a few deep breaths and lied back on the bed "Okay, it's over" she said. 

He grabbed a towel and dabbed her forehead with it "Em, you mind staying with her while I go call my parents?" he asked her. 

"No course not" Emily said to him. 

“Wait, don’t leave” Vicki said to him. 

“I’ll be right back okay?” he said to her. 

“I love you” she said. 

“I love you too” he said before leaving the room.

~*~

"It takes this long to have a baby?" Jason asked coming into the waiting room "Where's Em?" he asked.

"In the room with Vicki" Brian said as Jason began to walk forward, he pulled him back "You're not going anywhere near that room" Brian said to him. 

Lizzie ran into the emergency entrance "There you are" she said to him. 

"Mrs. McAdams" Brian said to her.

"Where is she? Is she okay?" Lizzie asked. 

"She's doing great, come on I'll take you to her" he said to her "You stay here" he said to Jason. 

“Sweetheart” Lizzie said running to her side. 

“Mom” Vicki said seeing her.

"J's looking for you and whatever you do, keep him out of this room" Brian said to Emily. 

"Got it" Emily said to him as she left the room. 

“Are you okay? How do you feel?” Lizzie asked.

“God this hurts!” Vicki cried.

“Oh I know honey but don’t worry it’ll be all worth it in the end” Lizzie said kissing her forehead.

“Well hello again” the doctor said coming into the room and washing his hands. 

"Oh hello Dr. Mosby" Lizzie said to him. 

"Lizzie, well Vicki, how are we feeling?" he asked her. 

"How do you think?!" Vicki asked "Sorry" she said to him. 

"No problem" he said laughing “Let’s see where we are here” he said sitting at the foot of the bed, he lifted the bed sheets and threw them over Vicki's knees “Won't be much longer now” he said standing up. 

"What does that mean?" Vicki asked. 

"Couple more hours tops, you're dilated about seven centimeters" he said to her. “We can give you something for the pain if you would like” he said washing his hands. 

“Please” Vicki said. 

“I'll send in the nurse, she'll get you set up and I'll be back in a little while to check on you” he said leaving the room. 

"Thank you doctor" Lizzie said to him "I'll be right back okay? I'm going to call your father and your grandparents to let them know what's going on" Lizzie said to Vicki. 

"Okay" Vicki said to her. 

Once again Brian took a seat next to the bed and held her hand tightly and kissing it. 

She looked over at him and smiled "Sorry for yelling at you before." 

He smiled at her "It's fine" he said holding her hand. 

"This is finally happening" she said to him. 

"I know" he said "You ready?" he asked. 

"I'm so scared" she said as he stood up and stood next to her. 

“Don’t be scared alright? I’m right here, everything’s going to be just fine, we're going to get through this together, we're going to be a family, you, me, and little Bradley J.” she looked up at him and smiled. 

"I love you" she said to him. 

"I love you too" he said kissing her forehead. 

"Someone requested some pain medicine?” the nurse asked wheeling a cart into the room. 

“Right here” Vicki said raising her hand.

~*~

"Why doesn't this kid come out already?" Jason asked as he and Emily sat in the waiting room.

She flipped through a magazine "Yeah it is boring just sitting here “Come on J” she said standing up.

“Come on what?” he asked. 

“We're going to the gift shop” she said. 

“I don't have that much money” Jason said to her. 

"Our best friends are in there having a baby." 

"So?" Jason asked before she pulled him up from the chair.

~*~

“How do you feel now?” the nurse asked Vicki.

“A little better” she said. 

“Good, the doctor will be back soon” the nurse said wheeling her cart from the room.

“Okay, thank you” Vicki said to her. 

“Honey, why don’t you try and rest that way you don’t tire yourself out” Lizzie said to her. "I can't believe this is happening" Lizzie said holding her hand "My little girl is going to be a mommy" she said squeezing Vicki's hand. 

"Yeah" Vicki said taking deeper breaths. 

"I promise once you have that baby in your arms you'll forget all about the pain." 

"I hope you're right" Vicki said to her. 

"I always am aren't I?" Lizzie asked smoothing her hair back. 

"Mom if I haven't told you, I'm really sorry about all of this." 

"You don't need to be sorry for anything, this is probably the greatest thing you'll ever do, I love you so much" Lizzie said to her. 

"I love you too mom" Vicki said. 

"And you" she said to Brian. 

"Knew this was coming" he said standing up. 

"Mom" Vicki said. 

"I know you'll take good care of Vicki and my grandson" Lizzie said to him. 

"That's it?" he asked confused. 

"After this happened I wanted to hate you but...there's just something about you that makes it impossible not to love you" Lizzie said to him. 

"Tell me about it" Vicki said to her. 

"Come here" Lizzie said opening her arms and hugging him. 

"But this ever happens again, I will kill you" she said to him. 

"Totally understand, thanks" he said to her. 

"You're going to make great parents, both of you, and this little boy is going to have so much love around him" Lizzie said. 

"Yes he will" he said. 

Vicki groaned "I think this is it" she said sitting up Lizzie rushed from the room. 

"You ready?" he asked. 

"I think so" Vicki said to him. 

"I'm right by your side, don't be scared okay?” he said comforting her.

"I'll try" she said to him. 

“Alright let’s have a baby” the doctor said as he and a nurse came into the room, he snapped on a pair of rubber gloves and sat down at the foot of the bed. “Alright Vicki, on this next contraction you're going to push as hard as you can” he sat parked right next to her bed, holding her hand tightly in his. 

“Okay one, two, three and push, come on” the doctor coached as Vicki began to push, she screeched “Okay come on keep pushing keep pushing” Vicki screamed as she pushed harder. 

“You can do it” he said to her "Come on you can do this" he said as she gritted her teeth and screamed. 

“Almost there” the doctor said to her “One more” 

"No, no I can't...I can't" Vicki cried. 

"Come on you can do this I know you can" he said to her. 

"No" she said trying to catch her breath "It hurts too bad I can't do it" she cried. 

"Vicki, honey come on I know you can do this" Lizzie said holding her other hand tightly. 

"You can do it okay? come on just one more, for little Bradley J. come on you can do it" he said as she sat back up she screamed as she pushed before falling back on to the pillow out of breath as she heard a wailing noise. 

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, here he is" the doctor said holding him up. 

"I can't believe it" he said in awe. 

“Is…is he alright? Is he okay?” Vicki asked. 

“He’s perfect” he said to her. 

"So, dad, you want to cut the cord?" the doctor asked him, he stepped forward taking the surgical scissors and cutting the umbilical cord. Tears filled his eyes as he looked at the baby in awe the doctor then handed him to the nurse. 

She set him down and they cleaned him off, his little arms and legs flailing about. 

He beamed at her "You don't know how much I love you right now" he said pushing her hair away from her face. 

"I love you too, so much" she said smiling at him as they kissed "Can I have my baby please?" she asked stretching her arms out. 

"Of course you can" the nurse said carefully handing him over and placing him gently in Vicki's arms. 

“Oh my god” Vicki said as she looked down at him “Hi, hi sweetheart" she said to the baby. 

"Hey buddy" he said as they looked down at him. 

“Oh I'm so proud of you” Lizzie said kissing her forehead "Hello little boy, we've all been waiting for you" Lizzie cooed. 

They smiled at each other as he wiggled in Vicki's arms before pressing their foreheads to each other.

~*~

They sat together on the bed, looking down at him.

“I cannot believe that we made this incredible little person” he said to her. 

“I know, it’s amazing that we could create something so precious” she said as they looked at him. "I never knew you could love something this much" she said to him "It feels incredible" she said, his little eyes peeked open and looked up at her "Hi" she said "I'm your mommy" she said as his little arms stretched upwards, his little hands balling into fists. 

"And I'm your daddy" he said as his little fingers stretched out "He seems happy about that" he said as they laughed. 

"Oh, we love you so so much" Vicki said holding his little hand and kissing it. 

The door opened and her mom peeked in “Feel up for some visitors?” 

“Course” she said smiling, she opened the door letting his parents in. 

“My goodness” Jackie said tearfully as she approached the bed. 

“Mom, dad, meet your grandson” Brian said. 

“Oh” Jackie said. 

“Want to hold him?” Vicki asked. 

“Oh please” Jackie said holding her arms out, Vicki carefully passed him over “Oh, would you look at him” she said. 

“Hello dear, how are you feeling?” Harold asked. 

“I’m exhausted” Vicki said smiling. 

“But it was all worth it, wasn’t it?” Jackie asked softly bouncing the baby in her arms. 

“Most definitely” Vicki said. 

“Isn’t our grandson precious?” Jackie asked Lizzie. 

“Yes he is” Lizzie said. 

“He looks just like his daddy, yes you do” Jackie said. 

The door opened once more and Emily stepped in "Okay J, bring it on in here" Emily said holding the door open for him, several strings of balloons and stuffed animals engulfed him as he struggled to come into the room. 

"Where am I going here?" he asked. 

"What'd you buy the entire gift shop?" Brian asked unloading Jason. 

"Pretty much" Jason said "Em" Jason said to her as the balloons floated to the ceiling "Well well look at this" he said "this him?" Jason asked. 

“No they just gave us a random baby to practice with” Brian said to Jason. 

“Yes Jason, this is him” Jackie said to Jason. 

"He is so perfect" Emily gushed. 

"Looks just like his old man" Jason said slapping Brian on the back. 

"He does doesn't he?" Vicki asked. 

"Are you kidding? They're identical" Emily said to her. 

“I told you” Jackie said. 

"Oh Vicki, he is just so precious" Emily said to her. 

"You guys do good work together" Jason said. 

"Thanks J" Vicki said to him. 

"So how do you feel?" Emily asked. 

"I'm exhausted" Vicki said to her "But I'm so incredibly happy you wouldn't believe it" she said to Emily. 

"You guys name him yet?" Jason asked. 

"Not officially" Vicki said to him. 

"Well it's time we fixed that" Brian said “Mom, can I have my son please?” he asked as Jackie passed him over.   
He took a seat next to Vicki on the bed "Everybody, we want to formally introduce Bradley Jason Nickolas Littrell" he said smiling down at him as he held him snugly in his arms "Or as I like to call him Bradley J." he said. 

"I like it" Emily said "Well Bradley J. welcome to the world" Emily said to him. 

The night grew on, Vicki gave into exhaustion and was sleeping peacefully, Bradley in his little bassinet next to her bed. The door to her room opened and Brian came in, he saw her sound asleep and laid his eyes on the bassinette. "Hey buddy" he said looking down at Bradley, he reached in and carefully pulled him out, cradling him in his arms. He took the chair next to Vicki's bed, sat down and began to rock "I still can't believe this, I have a son" he said looking down at Bradley's small face. Bradley's little eyes peered open and he looked up at him "Hey" he said softly, he pulled the blue blanket away from his face. Bradley reached his little hand out and grabbed his finger, holding on tightly, he brought his little hand up and kissed it "That's my boy" he said smiling down at Bradley, slowly rocking him back and forth.

~*~

Vicki leaned over the bassinette, swaddling Bradley into a blanket.

"Alright buddy, time to go home” Brian said coming into the room. 

"Just about" Vicki said picking him up. 

“My mom was right, he does look a lot like me huh?” he asked her. 

“Yes he does” Vicki said picking him up and holding him in her arms. 

“Trust me kid those good looks will come in handy later in life” he said. 

He set a carrier on the bed "There you go sweetheart" she said setting him inside and buckling him up. 

"Now we just got to take him home...and raise him" he said. 

"Shouldn't be too hard right?" she asked putting her coat on and grabbing a bag, slinging it over her shoulder. 

"Let's roll" he said. 

The car pulled into the driveway of Vicki's house "You got him?" Vicki asked as Brian pulled the carrier from the backseat. 

"Yep" he said shutting the car door. 

"So…you ready for this?" she asked as they stepped on to the front porch. 

"Ready for what exactly?" he asked. 

"The next eighteen years" she said. 

"I am if you are" he said. 

"Let's do it" she said as they went into her house.


	33. 1 Year Later

**May 1993**

Lizzie held Bradley in her arms, twirling him around the living room, his little giggles filling the room "You love your grandma don't you?" Lizzie asked snuggling him close "Vicki!" she yelled “Bradley honey I think your mommy’s going to be late for her own graduation” Lizzie said, Bradley balanced on her arm. 

Vicki came down the steps in her cap and gown "Well?" she asked "How do I look?" she asked. 

Lizzie looked at her tearfully "My goodness, I cannot believe this day is finally here" she said “Oh let me get a picture, here you go, go to mommy” she said handing Bradley over to Vicki, she kissed his forehead. Bradley played with the fringe of the tassel hanging from Vicki's cap "Smile." 

"Look at grandma" Vicki said to him as she smiled "Do you know what today is?" Vicki asked Bradley, he looked at her with wide blue eyes, still playing with the strings on her tassel. "Mommy and daddy are graduating today" she said kissing his forehead. 

"There are so many things wrong with that sentence" Lizzie said.

The door opened "Hey" Brian said coming in, his cap in his hand, his gown flowing around him "Hey buddy" he said "Come here" he said taking Bradley from Vicki. 

"Hey, are you ready?" Emily asked as she and Jason popped in through the front door. 

"We got to get over to school" Brian said to Vicki. 

“Not before I get a group shot, group picture, come on everyone!" Lizzie said as they stood together. 

"There you go" Brian said putting his graduating cap on Bradley's head. 

They smiled and the camera flashed. 

"Okay, we got to go, be good for grandma okay?" she asked kissing Bradley's cheek. 

"See ya later buddy" Brian said kissing his other cheek and handing him off to Lizzie. 

They filed out of the front door and hopped into his car, they then sped off towards the school.

~*~

Students filled up the gym as they waited for their cue.

Christina paced back and forth flipping her notecards in her hands and going over her speech in her head. 

“Hey” Howie said approaching her “You okay?” he asked. 

“I’m so nervous about this speech” she said. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it alright? You’re going to do great” he said kissing her head. 

She looked at him nervously “I hope you’re right” she said shaking. 

“Chrissie” Louise said approaching her, toting Harry in her arms. 

“Hey, what are you doing here?” Christina asked. 

“Someone wanted to wish you luck on your speech” Louise said looking at Harry. 

“Aw thank you, hi sweetie” Christina said taking Harry from her. 

“Hey big guy” Howie said to Harry. 

“Oh and I brought your camera” she said handing a Polaroid camera to Christina. 

“Oh thank you” Christina said taking it from her. 

“Okay Harry lets go, we’ll see you out there” Louise said to Christina as she walked off with Harry.

“Man can you believe this day is finally here?” Nick asked looking around. 

“I know, it’s so surreal” Sasha said. 

“It’s strange to think that one day…Neilson will get to do this” he said, Sasha’s face then crumpled up and she began to whimper “What?” he asked “What’s wrong? What’d I do?” he asked frantically. 

“Nothing I just…now that you mention it…oh my god he’s going to graduate from high school!” she said crying. 

“Well yeah…hopefully” he said “Come on Sash” he said laughing “We’re talking about something that is so…way off in the future” he said. 

“Oh come on, it’ll be here before we know, oh my god, we’re losing our baby!” she said bawling. 

“Why do I say things?” he asked, he pulled her close and held her tightly. 

Christina made her way through the crowd "Kel, Miss" she said motioning towards her "Vicki!" she called across the gym. Vicki made her way towards them "Hey Sash...aw what's wrong?" Christina asked.

"Nothing she's just...a little emotional that's all" Nick said to her. 

"Are you that sad to be graduating?" Melissa asked. 

"No, I'm okay, I promise" Sasha said blowing her nose "What's up?" she asked. 

"1 more group shot before the ceremony...you going to be able to do this?" Christina asked. 

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine" Sasha said. 

"Okay"Christina said "Here hold this" she said handing the camera off to Howie "Come on come on!" she said squeezing themselves into a group. 

"Okay ready?" Howie asked "Smile" he said as the flash went off and the picture slid out of the bottom. 

"Okay everyone! let's line up!" someone yelled as everyone filed into a straight line.

~*~

They filed out from the gym into the football stands "You see mommy?" Lizzie asked Bradley "There she is!" Lizzie said "Wave to mommy!" she said as they waved.

"Oh Lizzie!" someone said to her, she turned to see Craig and Kathleen making their way towards the empty seats next to her "Did we miss Sasha?" Kathleen asked. 

"No, you're just in time" Lizzie said to her. 

"Oh good, Craig refused to park in the lot" Kathleen said irritated "Well hello Bradley J." Kathleen cooed seeing him sitting on Lizzie's lap "Oh you have gotten so big since the last time I saw you" she said. 

"He has" Lizzie said to her. 

"Hey mom" CJ said making his way into the row, with Neilson in his arms "You want to take him?" CJ asked passing Neilson over. 

"Oh" Kathleen said taking him and sitting in him in her lap "Bradley, do you remember Neilson?" Kathleen asked, they began to giggle and babble at each other. 

“I think he does” Lizzie said as they laughed together. 

"Oh, Sasha's coming get the camera" Kathleen said to Craig "Look sweetie there's mommy" she said to Neilson as Sasha crossed the stage to take a seat on the bleachers. 

A few rows over was Kellie's family, her sister Kate balanced Kyle on her lap. 

"You okay with him Katie?" her mom asked. 

"Yes mom he's fine, he loves his aunt Kate, don't you?" she asked Kyle. 

"He loves his aunt Kristy more" Kellie's younger sister Kristy said. 

"Ladies, please?" Jack said to them "Your sister's graduating?" he asked. 

"There she is, look Kyle, wave to mommy" Kate said to him. 

"Welcome everyone" the principal said approaching everyone "This day is finally here, this day we have look forward to since the birth of these children behind me" he said. "To begin our ceremony I'd like to take the time to introduce our student council president and class valedictorian, Christina Johnson". 

"Get the camera ready" Louise said to Drake as Harry sat on her lap "Look Harry, watch mommy" she said to him. 

"Thank you Mr. Hammond" Christina said walking up the podium "Good afternoon everyone, family, friends, faculty and staff" she said. "Like most of you I thought this day would never come, especially in the last few years, my close friends and I have been through a life changing event and we really thought today was just a fantasy but now, as I stand here in front of you all, it's a dream come true". 

"As of today I am not just a daughter, a sister and a friend...I'm also a mother" she said as Louise looked down at Harry, chewing on a toy. "And next to the day my son was born, this is one of the greatest days of my life" Kellie wiped a tear away from her face. "And in seventeen years I hope to be sitting where you are watching my son get his diploma, maybe even give the valedictorian speech himself, that is my hope for the future and that's all we can give right now, hope, for our future generations, thank you" she said as everyone loudly applauded.

"Thank you Miss Johnson" Principal Hammond said "And now I would like to start the most important part of our ceremony, the distribution of the diplomas" he said. 

"Emily Renee Anderson" the principal said as Emily walked up and took her diploma, shaking hands with the principal. “Nickolas Gene Carter” principal Hammond again announced “Look there’s your daddy” Kathleen said to Neilson, raising his little arm up to wave. “Howard Dwaine Dorough” the principal announced, he crossed the stage and took his diploma, he stopped to give Christina a kiss. 

"Jason Robert Errison" the principal announced, Jason came forward taking the diploma from him. "Christina Magdalena Johnson" Christina got up from her seat behind the principal and accepted her diploma. "Melissa Maria Jordan" he called out as Melissa came up, taking the diploma from the principal's hands. Michelle clapped Adam's little hands together as he sat on her lap, Zoey perched on Jessie's lap right next to him. 

“Brian Thomas Littrell” principal Hammond announced “Look Bradley there’s daddy!” Lizzie said to him "Victoria Cecilia McAdams" she kissed him as she approached the principal. “Alexander James McLean” he announced, he then crossed the stage taking his diploma. "Sasha Kathleen Miller" Sasha stepped forward, accepting her diploma as well "Kellie Christine Mitchell" Bronson whistled as Kellie stepped forward accepting her diploma “Kevin Scott Richardson” he announced. 

“Ladies and gentlemen, I introduce to you, the Bridgewater High School Senior Class of nineteen-hundred and ninety -three” Principal Hammond announced as their caps flew up into the air.

~*~

"Oh I'm so proud of you honey" Lizzie said hugging Vicki after the ceremony was over.

"Thanks mom, how was he?” Vicki asked as Lizzie passed Bradley to her. 

“Just perfect as always” Lizzie said to her. 

"Those seventeen years better go very slow" Vicki said to him, Lizzie laughed "I'm not ready to see you do this yet". 

"Trust me, it'll be here before you know it" Lizzie said to her. 

"Hey, there's my two favorite people" Brian said "Hey buddy" he said taking him from Vicki Bradley played with the tassel on his graduation cap.

~*~

"Congratulations sweetheart" Kathleen said hugging Sasha.

"Thanks mom" Sasha said to her. 

"There she is" Craig said approaching them. 

“I’m so proud of you cupcake” he said kissing her head. 

“Thanks daddy” Sasha said to him. 

“And this little guy” he said looking at Neilson “Is very proud of you as well” he said. 

“Aww well I’m glad to hear that” Sasha said taking him from her dad and kissing his cheek.

~*~

"Congratulations little sister" Kate said hugging Kellie.

"Thank you, thanks for coming Jack" Kellie said to them. 

"Course" he said holding Kyle in his arms. 

"Can I have baby back now?" she asked. 

"Oh sure" Jack said laughing. 

"How was he?" Kellie asked. 

"Perfect as always" Kellie said to her. 

"Didn't make a peep, you're not going to have any trouble with this one" Jack said to her.

"Is that so? Can you keep that up until your teen years?" she asked. 

"Okay, I want a picture, get together everyone" her mom  
said as she held Kyle, grouping together with her brother, sisters and Jack "Say cheese." 

"Cheese!" they all said as they smiled.

~*~

"Honey your speech was perfect" Louise said to Christina.

"Really? I think I should've made it longer" Christina said.

"No, it was perfect" Louise said to her. 

"Congratulations princess" Drake said hugging her. 

"Thank you daddy" Christina said as they hugged. 

"We are so proud of you, you've jumped some pretty big hurdles" he said letting go of her. 

"Chrissy!" someone called from across the gym. 

"Congratulations!" her sisters said to her. 

"Thank you guys so much for coming" Christina said as they hugged. 

"Our baby sister's graduation where else would we be?" Leigha said to her. 

"Will wanted to be here but he's still at his parents'" Tracie said to her. 

"Yeah and Jake couldn't get the day off, they send their love" Leigha said. 

"Well I appreciate it, speaking of loves" Christina said turning to her mom."Give me my beautiful boy" she said taking Harry from her mom and covering his face in kisses, he giggled. 

"Oh let me get a picture of this" Louise said, Christina kept Harry's head pressed up against her cheek as her mom took a picture.

~*~

"Here you are, we've been looking all over" Michelle said to Melissa, her brother Nathan and her dad following behind her, Adam cradled in Michelle's arms.

“We are so proud of you princess” Jack said hugging her. 

“Thank you daddy” Melissa said "Did he fall asleep?" she asked seeing Adam fast asleep. 

"Yeah he did" Michelle said. 

"Come here baby" Melissa said taking him from her mom, his little head slumping onto her shoulder. 

"Zoey did too so Jess and Jeremy took her home" Jack said to her. 

"Aww, I don't blame them actually" Melissa said to them. 

"Congratulations Missy, we are so proud of you" Michelle said to her. 

"Thanks mom" Melissa said as they hugged. 

"And even though he's conked out I'm sure Adam is too" Michelle said. 

"Oh I know he is" Melissa said to her "Let's get him home" she said to her parents.

~*~

Later that night, Christina rocked Harry to sleep "You know one day when you're older I hope you know that I wrote that speech for you" she said as he looked up at her "You made all of this possible Harry, I don't think I've could've gotten through it all without you" she said kissing his head "I love you so much". "and I hope one day at your graduation you know just how much" she said as his little eyes began to close. "But that won't be for a very long, long LONG time from now" she whispered as she lied him in his crib. 


	34. Chapter 34

_And so we talked all night about the rest of our lives_  
Where we're gonna be when we turn 25  
I keep thinking times will never change  
Keep on thinking things will always be the same  
But when we leave this year we won't be coming back  
No more hanging out cause we're on a different track  
And if you got something that you need to say  
You better say it right now cause you don't have another day 

“Kel…Kellie” Kevin said getting her attention.

“Huh?” she asked looking around confused. 

“You okay? You’ve been spacing out for the past couple minutes” he said. 

“Oh yeah, sorry, just thinking” she said “All those years ago being a scared teenager, not knowing if we could be parents or not” she said to him.

“Seems like another lifetime huh?” he asked. 

“It does” she said. 

“For some of us, these past couple years had been some of our hardest…we’ve had to grow up much faster than expected but with the strength and encouragement from those closest to us, we were able to make it through and be standing here before you.” “In preparation for today I was lucky enough to have my mom show me the speech she gave at her own graduation and in her speech she talked about how I was her hope for the future, how one day she wished to be sitting where I was, watching me get my diploma and I'm proud to say she is" Harry said. 

Tears fell down Christina's cheeks, Howie reached over and squeezed her hand tightly as they smiled at each other. Christina blew her nose and dabbed away the mascara tears from her face. 

“And she was right, all we can give right now is hope, hope for the future, thank you" Harry said as he walked away from the podium. Everyone clapped as he took his seat behind principal Wexler.

_Cause we're moving on and we can't slow down_  
These memories are playing like a film without sound  
And I keep thinking of that night in June  
I didn't know much of love  
But it came too soon  
And there was me and you  
And then we got real blue  
Stay at home talking on the telephone  
And we would get so excited and we'd get so scared  
Laughing at ourselves thinking life's not fair  
And this is how it feels 

“Thank you Harry, very well said…and now it is time for the moment we’ve all been waiting for, the conferring of diplomas, as I call your name, please come up and accept your diploma” Principal Wexler said returning to the podium.

"Natalie Arielle Cappel" Principal Wexler announced as Natalie made her way towards him, taking her diploma from him and shaking his hand. She turned her tassel to the other side of her cap, Neilson grabbed her and held her tightly, giving her a kiss.  
.

_As we go on_  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever 

"Neilson Frederick Carter" Principal Wexler announced as Neilson made his way towards him, Nick and Sasha applauded proudly, tears trickling down Sasha’s cheeks as she smiled. Neilson shook his hand, took his diploma, pulled his tassel to the other side of his cap and made his way back to his seat, Natalie then threw her arms around him as they kissed.

_So if we get the big jobs_  
And we make the big money  
When we look back now  
Will our jokes still be funny?  
Will we still remember everything we learned in school?  
Still be trying to break every single rule  
Will little brainy Bobby be the stockbroker man?  
Can Heather find a job that won't interfere with her tan?  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly  
And this is how it feels 

"Harrison Drake Dorough" Harry came up from behind and shook principal Wexler's hand, accepting his diploma, he then moved his tassel to the other side of his cap. Howie and Christina applauded him, Howie recording on his phone, Christina wiped tears away from her face.

_Will we think about tomorrow like we think about now?_  
Can we survive it out there?  
Can we make it somehow?  
I guess I thought that this would never end  
And suddenly it's like we're women and men  
Will the past be a shadow that will follow us around?  
Will these memories fade when I leave this town  
I keep, keep thinking that it's not goodbye  
Keep on thinking it's a time to fly 

"Bradley Jason Nickolas Littrell" Bradley came to the front of the stage, accepting his diploma and shaking principal Wexler's hand.

“I can’t believe this is happening” Vicki said tearfully as they applauded him 

“yep…we did it, we got him through high school” Brian said to her. 

Bradley stopped as Neilson grabbed him into a hug, he then picked Natalie off of her feet and set her down.

_As we go on_  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever 

"Adam John McLean" Adam made his way towards principal Wexler and shook his as he received his diploma.

Melissa sobbed as he walked across the stage “come here, it’s okay” AJ said holding her “hey, at least we’re not grandparents” he said when she began to cry harder.

_As we go on_  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever 

"Kyle Michael Richardson" principal Wexler announced, Kyle made his way to the front of the stage, shaking his hand and taking his diploma.

“So, would you change it? You know if we could go back and do things differently?” Kevin asked. 

Kellie looked at him and smiled “Not one thing” she said. 

"Ladies and gentlemen it is my pleasure to present the Hilridge High School graduating class of two-thousand and ten" Principal Wexler announced to everyone, they then took their caps off and pitched them up into the air.

_As we go on_  
We remember  
All the times we  
Had together  
And as our lives change  
Come whatever  
We will still be  
Friends Forever 


	35. Epilogue: Into the Sunset

_Walk away if you want to_  
it's ok, if you need to  
you can run, but you can never hide  
From the shadow that's creeping up beside you  
There's a magic running through your soul  
But you can't have it all 

Men moved heavy boxes from the house, loading them onto an oversized truck. Kyle and Harry’s belongings were packed into the trunk of their parents’ cars, AJ piled all of Adam’s bags into the trunk of his truck.

“We’ll meet you guys there” Bradley said to one of the men as the moving truck pulled away from the curb and went down the street. 

Neilson walked down the steps leading to the front door, they all stood there in a circle, facing each other one last time. 

“So” Kyle said, breaking their silence. 

“So” Bradley replied. 

“This goodbye?” Harry asked. 

“I guess so” Neilson said “Well until fall break anyways” he said. 

They heard sniffling and all turned towards Adam. 

“Adam” Kyle said “Are you…crying?!” he asked in astonishment. 

“No!” Adam whined trying to conceal his face. 

“Oh my god” Bradley said in fright. 

Neilson reached out and wiped one of the tears off of Adam’s cheek “It’s real!” he said tasting it. 

“Oh good god” Harry said in shock. 

“What do you want me to say?!” Adam asked “I’m going to miss you guys!” he said sobbing “I’m going to miss Kyle being a dick and telling us what to do all the time! I’m going to miss Harry bitching about science and crap no one cares about!” he sobbed. “I’m going to miss Bradley and Neilson acting like heterosexual life partners!” he said weeping. 

“Wow…this is scary” Kyle said.

“I know I wasn’t exactly the best guy to live with” Adam said “But…I loved it here, I loved living here in this house with you guys, it felt like a family” he said “I love you guys” he said sadly. 

They all pulled together in a group hug “Okay…alright that’s enough now” Adam said “Seriously get off me” he said pushing them all away. 

“You guys okay?” Natalie asked looking at them confused.

“Yeah…I think” Neilson said to her “What are you doing here?” he asked. 

“I wanted to say goodbye before you guys went to the airport” she said hugging Kyle tightly “Good luck in New York okay?” she said. 

“Yeah…either one of these idiots messes up you call me alright?” he asked her. 

“Okay” she said laughing and hugging him once more “Bye Harry” she said. 

“Bye Nat” he said hugging her. 

“Have fun at Princeton” she said. 

“I’ll try” he said laughing. 

“Adam” she said “Well…good luck in London” she said to him. 

“Come on” Adam said holding his arms open. 

“Seriously?” she asked as they hugged “Oh my god” she said “Wait what is happening right now?” she asked confused. 

“Take care of these two okay?” Adam said nodding towards Bradley and Neilson. 

“I’ll do my best” she said “I’ll meet you guys at school” she said to Bradley and Neilson. 

“Alright, we’ll be there later” Neilson said to her as they kissed.

“Adam, we gotta get going” AJ said to him. 

“Okay” Adam said wiping his tears away “I guess I’ll see you guys later” he said. 

“Have a good flight” Kyle said to him. 

Adam nodded before he jumped into the back of AJ’s car. 

“You ready?” Melissa asked turning around in the passenger seat. 

“Yeah…I’m ready” Adam said to them. 

“We gotta get going too” Bradley said to Neilson. 

“Yeah, we got to get to the apartment” Neilson said. 

“Have a safe flight alright?” Bradley said to Kyle and Harry. 

“We will” Kyle said to them as they got into Bradley’s car and left the driveway, Bradley beeping his horn. 

“You guys ready to go? Your flight leaves in half an hour” Kellie asked Kyle and Harry, they looked at each other. 

“Let’s go” Harry said to Kyle.

_(Whatever you do)_  
I'll be two steps behind you  
(Wherever you go)  
and I'll be there to remind you  
that it only takes a minute of your precious time  
to turn around and I'll be two steps behind. 

Boxes sat around Vicki’s living room, she searched through one finding a faded t-shirt. "Poison, Flesh and Blood Tour, 1991" she held it close and smelled it.

“Alright, that’s the last of it, I am officially moved in” Brian said. 

Vicki turned around, the shirt in her hands “I cannot believe you held onto this” she said. 

“What? That was a good night” he said pulling her into him. 

"The night Bradley was conceived" she said looking at it once more. 

"And now...he's going off to college" he said "Speaking of which he and Neilson just pulled up, they’re on their way to the apartment.” 

“Okay, I’ll be right out” she said, she spotted Bradley’s baby picture on her mantle, she picked it up and gazed at it, running her hand over the glass. 

Bradley leaned against his car, his phone in his hand as he pushed on the touch screen, Vicki came out to the curb. She slowly approached him, he looked up at her and smiled, she pulled him close and held him tightly.  
"I love you so much you can’t even imagine” she said tearfully. 

"I love you too mom" Bradley said to her. 

"Be careful driving, okay?" Vicki said fixing the collar of his shirt. 

"I will” he said. 

“And call me when you guys get to the apartment” she cupped his face and kissed his forehead “I’m so proud of you” she said as she let go of him. 

“So I guess this is it huh padre?” Bradley asked Brian. 

Brian laughed “Yeah…I guess so” he said. 

“You going to miss me calling you that?” Bradley asked. 

“More than anything, come here” he said grabbing Bradley close and hugging him.

"Well...I guess this is it" Neilson said to Sasha. 

"Have everything?" Sasha asked him.

"You don't have to worry mom, everything's going to be fine" he said to her. 

"We're really proud of you, you know" Nick said to him. 

"Yeah I know, I love you guys" Neilson said hugging them. 

"Call me when you get there okay?" Sasha said cupping his face and kissing his forehead.

“Hey, you guys behave while you're there, no partying" Nick said to them. 

“Yeah you're in college to learn not for the free booze and the girls" Brian said to them. 

"Yeah okay" Bradley as he and Neilson got into the car.   
"Bye" he said starting the car. 

He beeped the horn before driving away down the street, they all watched the car grow smaller in the distance.

“Think they’ll be okay?” Vicki asked Sasha. 

“We did the best we could, all we can do now is have faith” Sasha said to her. 

“Think they’ll be okay?” Nick asked. 

“I give it a month before they do something stupid” Brian said. 

“You’re on” Nick said as they shook hands.

_Take the time_  
to think about it  
Walk the line, you know you just can't fight it  
Take a look around and see what you can find  
Like the fire that's burning up inside me,  
There's a magic running through your soul  
But you can't have it all 

AJ and Melissa stood in the airport, waiting to see Adam off.

"Okay, I guess this is it" he said as Adam slung his bag over his shoulder. 

"You have your ticket?" Melissa asked. 

"Yes mom" he said to her. 

"You have your passport?" she asked again. 

"Yes mom" he said to her "Mom, don't worry" he said to her. 

"Yeah, easier said than done" she said to him, Melissa began to cry again. 

"Mom, come on" Adam said to her. 

"I know, I'm sorry, come here" she said holding her arms open for him and hugging him tightly "I love you so much" she cried "And I am so proud of you" she said kissing his forehead. "And I'm going to miss you so much" she said. 

"I'll miss you too" he said, she let him go and he turned to face AJ.

“Dad…” he said, he could see tears welling up in his eyes “You too?” he asked, AJ grabbed him and hugged him tightly. A voice came over the PA system, announcing Adam's flight number "Alright…That's me, I got to go” Adam said to them. 

"Alright, have a safe flight" AJ said. 

"Bye sweetie" Melissa said to him. 

"Bye guys" Adam said walking towards the gate to go through the security check. He turned back and gave one final wave to them. He soon disappeared through the gate. 

“Miss?” AJ asked as she stood still looking at the gate “You okay?” he asked, she nodded and turned around “It’s okay” he said pulling her close. 

“Let’s go home” she said before looking back once more.

_(Whatever you do)_  
I'll be two steps behind you  
(Wherever you go)  
and I'll be there to remind you  
that it only takes a minute of your precious time  
to turn around and I'll be two steps behind. 

"Are you sure you have everything?" Christina asked Harry.

“Yep, all good” Harry said to her "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked laughing. 

"Yes" she said "I'll be alright" she said "Honey I uh..." she said smiling at him. 

"Mom come on" Harry said to her. 

"No I'm okay I promise...you know that I wasn't much older than you when I got pregnant...actually I was younger than you" she said to him. 

"Yeah I know" he said. 

"When I found out I was petrified" she said "Your grandfather chased your dad around our front yard, yelling at him in Spanish." 

Harry laughed “Seriously?” he asked. 

“Yes, it was mortifying” she said. 

"And no one taped this?" he asked. 

"I'm sure some of our neighbors did" she said "I wouldn't change having you for the world" she said holding his face."I love you more than anything else on this planet and you don't know how proud of you I am" she said. 

"Thanks mom" he said as they hugged tightly. 

"I'm going to miss you so much" she said to him. 

"Don't worry, I'll be home for fall break before you know it" he said taking his bag and slinging it over his shoulders.

_There's a magic running through your soul_  
but you, you can't have it all  
(Whatever you do)  
I'll be two steps behind you  
(wherever you go)  
and I'll be there to remind you  
that it only takes a minute of your precious time  
To turn around and I'll be two steps behind. 

“So I guess this is it” Kellie said to Kyle.

“Yeah I guess so” Kyle said to her. 

"I love you so much" she said hugging him tightly “You are everything I could’ve ever imagined or hoped for” she said tearfully "And I am so proud of you" she said. 

"I love you too mom” Kyle said to her as she hugged him. 

Kevin stepped closer to Kyle. 

“Don’t start because you’re not going to be able to stop” Kyle said to him laughing. 

“I know” Kevin said “I have no words to describe how proud of you I am” he whimpered “And how proud of the man you’ve become” he said pulling Kyle into him and hugging him tightly.

Kyle then heard the flight number called over the PA system “That’s me” he said to Kevin as he let him go “I'll call you once I land in New York" Kyle said to them. 

"Good and then you call me again and again and again..." 

"I got it" he said to her “Lets go Harry" Kyle said getting his bags together, they turned to face their parents. 

“Bye guys” Harry said. 

“Bye” Kyle said as they went to the gate. 

Kevin looked over at Howie when he heard a whimper “Are you crying?” he asked. 

“Oh you’re one to talk! You cry all the damn time!” Howie sobbed. 

Kevin smiled and put his arm around Howie as they all walked towards the exit. 

Adam stared out of the window of the plane, staring at the fluffy clouds surrounding him and at the ground way down below. 

The wind blew through Bradley and Neilson’s hair as they drove towards USC.

_Two steps behind_  
yeah, baby  
two steps behind  
ohh, sugar  
two steps behind 

**THE END**


End file.
